


My fight is not over

by Anastasia_Murphy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Murphy/pseuds/Anastasia_Murphy
Summary: — Кларк мертва? - девушка вскакивает с места, как ошпаренная. Всё смотрят только на неё, — ну и прекрасно! — Рейвен как можно громче кричит, чтобы первородная услышала девушку. — Давно пора было прикончить эту суку. Покажите мне этого человека, и я пожму ему руку, обе руки! — Рейес чувствует на себе взгляды друзей, они ненавидят её. Возможно, Рейвен сама будет ненавидеть себя.[AU, в котором Рейвен разрабатывает план по воскрешению Кларк]





	1. Chapter 1

Рейвен заходит в бар с единственным желанием сейчас — напиться в усмерть, дабы забыть хотя бы немного кто она есть, кем была и кого потеряла. Сколько прошло времени с момента их приземления на планету? День, два? Неделя? Кажется тут время течёт совершенно иначе. Один день на Санктуме равен трём на Земле. Биологические часы сбились, все смешалось в одну единую серую массу, в которой Рейвен не очень хочется копаться. Когда угодно, но не сейчас. 

Девушка замечает отстраненность Беллами, пустые кружки из-под алкоголя, плачущую Эмори, утешающего её Мерфи. Слишком отвратительное зрелище. Рейес борется с желанием подсесть к Блейку, узнать в чем дело, но Беллами, очевидно, не настроен на разговор.

\- Что случилось? - шёпотом спрашивает Рейвен у Эхо, с опаской косясь на друга. Ещё один стакан опустел. Девушка ни разу не видела, чтобы Белл так убивался, даже когда они улетели с Земли в первый раз.   
\- Кларк... - Рейвен готова крикнуть, что ничего о ней слышать не желает. Что могла сделать такого Кларк, раз все сидят как на поминках? Их всех казнят? Отдадут извергам за щитом? Не разрешат остаться на этой планете? Кларк опять все испортила? - Умерла. Они убили её. 

Рейвен готова покрутить пальцем у виска, сказать, что они все сошли с ума, чем принять эту новость. Она не думала, что потерять Кларк Гриффин для неё будет так тяжело. Да и в смысле она мертва?! Рейвен только что видела, как Кларк поднималась на второй этаж, к Мэдди. 

\- Я только что видела... - девушка разводит руками, обрабатывая информацию.   
\- В её теле другой человек, - поясняет Эмори, вытерев слезы платком. Эта новость кажется фантастической. Землянка допивает свой эль до конца.

Рейвен могла бы отказаться в это верить, но с учётом того, что успела узнать о здешних людях, новость все равно кажется ей фантастической. Первородные возомнили себя богами, захотели жить вечно. Но... тронуть кого-то из гостей они не могли. Это же варварство! Тем более Кларк же искусственная найтблида! В голове что-то щёлкает, на лице появляется ухмылка.

\- Кларк мертва? - девушка вскакивает с места, как ошпаренная. Всё смотрят только на неё, - Ну и прекрасно! - Рейвен как можно громче кричит, чтобы первородная услышала девушку. — Давно пора было прикончить эту суку. Покажите мне этого человека, и я пожму ему руку, обе руки! — Рейес чувствует на себе взгляды друзей, они ненавидят её. Возможно, Рейвен сама будет ненавидеть себя.

Блондинка вальяжной походкой спускается вниз, слегка покачивая бёдрами, подходит к Рейвен. Рейес подавляет в себе отвращение к новой Кларк. Выдавливает из себя улыбку, пытается быть показать фальшивую дружелюбность. А почему пытается? Так и есть: первородная мерзкая. Этот надменный взгляд, говорящий кто тут хозяин жизни, мерзкий. Голубые глаза Кларк темнеют, это так влияет новый человек? Волосы закручены по-другому, губы слегка поджаты, Кларк никогда такого не делала. От её подруги осталась лишь оболочка. 

\- Так это ты теперь наша Кларк? - удивлённо приподнимает брови, изучая тело, стоящее напротив. - И как тебя зовут? - выскомерный взгляд. Это заинтересовывает первородную.   
\- Джозефина...   
\- Спасибо, неинтересно , - Рейвен презрительно оглядывает Джозефину, а затем отталкивает, дабы та не мешала пройти. 

Хорошее начало отношений с Первородной. Главное, чтобы потом она не убила Рейвен или кого-то из её друзей. 

Рейвен гордо выходит из бара, в голове созревает четкий план действий, к которому она приступит, но уже с завтрашнего дня.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Злишься? - голос меняется, как и манера речи. Не удивительно, ведь рядом с ней далеко не Кларк. 

Рейвен бросает перчатки вниз, поворачивается к Джозефине, пытаясь хоть немного, но найти отличия Кларк от самозванки. Походка, прическа, одежда, взгляд. Но Рейвен слишком хорошо её знает, чтобы понять Кларк это или нет. Может Гриффин где-то внутри, заперта в клетке, пока Джозефина, от чьего имени Рейвен коробит, разгуливает по просторам Санктума. 

\- Злюсь, что это сделала не я, - Рейвен выпрямляется, идёт к раковине. Её руки испачканы в масле, несмотря на то, что девушка была в перчатках, - как она умерла? В муках? Надеюсь, что да, - Рейес мысленно просит прощения у Кларк. Убедить Джозефину в том, что Рейвен ненавидит Кларк? Без проблем.  
\- Первые три минуты, - Джозефина изучающе осматривает Рейвен, пытается найти изъян или что-то вроде того, - потом человек уже не чувствовует боль, - она смущается, будто рассказывает великую тайну. Хотя так и есть. Они хранили это в тайне от других более двухсот лет.   
\- Боль, - Рейес повторяет это слово несколько раз, будто пробует его на вкус, хотя она одна из тех, кто знает о боли не понаслышке. Сколько боли она испытала на Земле? - я бы тоже хотела не чувствовать боли, - Рейвен одергивает себя. Ещё немного и она откроется этой незнакомке. - Зачем ты пришла? - Рейвен старается держаться отстраненно, показывая, что готова сотрудничать. Ведь от этого союза выиграют все.   
\- Ты пообещала убить меня, у меня есть все основания запереть тебя в камере и публично казнить, - Джозефина опускается на кресло, разглядывая спину инженера. Она и не скрывает, что Рейвен вызывает восхищение и не поддельный интерес, чем другие гости с Земли. Может это связано с тем, чего нет у других: инвалидностью? 

Девушка свысока смотрит на Рейвен, хочет, чтобы та открылась ей. В конце концов, землянка может быть полезна. И она единственная, кто не испытывает злость к ней, что очень важно. Напоминает чем-то давнюю подругу на Земле, которая уже мертва. Не полетела с ними колонизировать планету. 

\- Так давай, - Рейес ударяет кулаком по раковине, контроливать эмоции оказывается гораздо сложнее. Она хочет запереть Рейвен в камере за преступления, которого даже не было? Эта девица чокнутая. - Но ты ведь этого не сделаешь, верно? - злая ухмылка, она нужна. Иначе бы Рейвен давно убили.   
\- Нет, - обречённый вздох. Джозефина жалеет? - Твои друзья в ярости, знаешь об этом? - девушке на миг кажется, что и радужная оболочка глаз изменилась.   
\- Они все гребанные лицемеры, - отзывается Рейес, устало сев на пол. Рейвен вытягивает ноги, выжидает.  
\- Даже Мерфи? - слова Джозефины задевают её. Она никто, чтобы говорить о Джоне плохо. Никто не имеет на это право, никто ещё не пострадал от его рук. Кроме неё.   
\- Даже Мерфи. Они все так обозлились на Кларк, а теперь плачут по её смерти. Знаешь кто уничтожил приголный участок жизни? Кларк, - Рейвен выплевывает её имя, словно яд, - а кто убил сотню невинных ради своей матери-наркоманки? Кларк. А знаешь кто убил человека, которого я любила? - слезы выступают, а в глазах Джозефины явное сожаление. И отвращение. Ей, видимо, противно быть в этом теле. Так почему бы не найти себе другое, получше и без грешков? Рейвен сдерживает свои порывы высказать все самозванке.   
\- Кларк? - скорее как утверждение, нежели как вопрос.  
\- Бинго, - Рейес хлопает в ладони, - наглая девица встала во главу иерархии людей и возомнила себя Богом, - усмешка. - Веский повод для убийства, не считаешь? - приподнимает одну бровь.   
\- Теперь, когда её нет, ты испытываешь облегчение? - слегка склоняет голову набок. Будь Рейвен на их стороне, Джози было бы проще. Она не может сказать почему, она просто знает об этом.   
\- Я не уверена. Передо мной ты, выглядишь как Кларк и как не Кларк одновременно. Вдруг ты это она? - Рейвен слышит шаги внизу. Эмори выдаёт себя, а значит могла слышать все. Она как нельзя вовремя.   
\- Тебе показать запись с воскрешения? - Джозефину задевает недоверие Рейвен, но с другой стороны оно и понятно. Кларк сделала для неё много плохих вещей, неудивительно, что она не верит.   
\- Я гений, лучше меня не найти никого. И мне очень интересно, как вы можете жить вечно.   
\- Я доказываю тебе, что я не Кларк, а ты докажи, что можешь быть полезна, и тогда я расскажу тебе наш секрет, - надменная улыбка, надменный взгляд социопата. Рейес не чудится, или эта дамочка действительно социопатка? 

"С ней надо быть осторожнее", - проносится в голове девушки каждый раз, когда она смотрит на блондинку с кудрями на голове. 

Джозефина встаёт, протягивает руку в знак дружбы. Рейвен неодобрительно смотрит на раскрытую ладонь Кларк. Тела Кларк. Так будет правильно. 

\- Идёт, - соглашается Рейес, цепляясь за неё. Девушка встаёт, смотрит не на Джозефину, а пытается высмотреть Кларк. Где-то же она должна быть, глубоко внутри. - Что надо делать?


	3. Chapter 3

Рейвен улыбается, снимает перчатки и бросает их в ведро с водой и каким-то раствором, притащенным Лайтборн. Джозефина стоит позади неё и восхищенно смотрит на мотоцикл. Она водит глазами, не веря им, не веря ушам. Джози слышит рев мотора, видит горящие фары, оживленные датчики мотоцикла, Рейвен и правда чудо. 

\- Никто не мог починить его больше ста лет, - Лайтборн радуется как ребёнок, обходя транспорт вокруг. Она то смотрит на мотоцикл, то на Рейвен.  
\- Я же говорила, я гений! - Рейес садится на сидение, кладёт руки на руль, - научишь меня ездить? 

Внутри все сжимается, а к глазам вот-вот подступят слезы. Майлзу здесь бы понравилось, тут мотоциклы. Именно о них он мечтал на Земле, к ним хотел вернуться. Если бы он не умер, они бы чинили их вместе. Шо научил бы ездить Рейвен, они бы устраивали гонки. Рейвен, Майлз и Мерфи с Эмори. Поделились бы на команды, в середине гонок к ним бы присоединились Мэдди с Эко и Беллами, а на финише ждали бы Кларк с Джорданом. Первая отругала бы Мэдди и Беллами за безответственность, сказала бы, что скорость это плохо, повела бы себя как настоящая мама. Беллами с Шо пытались бы переубедить Кларк в обратном, а в конце Белл схватил бы Кларк, закинул бы на мотоцикл и умчался бы с ней в закат. Джордан же возмущался бы, что его с собой не взяли, но Рейвен пообещала бы ему, что завтра они поедут вместе. 

Девушка трясёт головой, отгоняя эти фантазии. Она не знает, что такое мирная жизнь, она не знает заслужила ли её. Скорее да, чем нет. 

***

Рейвен прибавляет скорость, радостно кричит Джозефине, та улыбается, поднимает руку. Девушки нарезают круги вокруг площади, вокруг дворца, заставляя людей отпрыгивать в стороны. Рейвен и не думает тормозить или сбавлять скорость, если собьёт человека, то собьёт, сами же виноваты. Ветер бьёт в лицо, Рейес ещё никогда не чувствовала себя настолько счастливой и настолько свободной. Мысли о Кларк на пару минут ушли на второй план, как и боль от потери Шо. Рейвен забывает об утрате близких, о Скайкру. В крови бурлит адреналин, ощущения почти такие же, как выход в космос. 

Краем глаза Рейвен замечает Беллами с Мерфи, оба недовольны, скрестили руки на груди. Кажется вот-вот и ударят девушку, но между ними скорость и расстояние, более чем в тридцать метров. 

Рейес тормозит возле друзей, мотоцикл слегка отклоняется вправо, но она удерживает его. Странно, когда они ехали, он не казался таким тяжёлым. 

\- Что-то хотите сказать? - Рейвен перебрасывает здоровую ногу, паркует мотоцикл, но он падает, царапая голень девушки. Она шипит, закатывает глаза, чувствуя как кровь приливает к щекам. Ей хочется провалиться сквозь землю.   
\- Как ты можешь вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло? - Беллами подходит ближе, взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего для девушки.   
\- Я живу, Беллами, - искренняя улыбка тут же меркнет, когда подходит Джозефина, - может ты забыл, но я тоже человек! Мне надоело спасать ваши задницы, я просто хочу наслаждаться жизнью, а не выживать. Как твоя сестра, - шипит Рейвен, пробуждая в мужчине сильные эмоции. Одно упоминание о сестре заставляет Беллами заткнуться, а огонёк в глазах потухнуть. Что может быть хуже, чем предательство родного человека? Что может быть хуже, чем оставить единственного родного человека, Кларк не в счёт, умирать? 

Беллами сжимает кулаки, громко вдыхает воздух. Его глаза злые, а в голове одно желание: закрыть Рейвен рот, но девушка уходит раньше, чем это происходит. Гордая походка, подбородок вздернут, нет ни одного признака слабости, сожаления. Все только внутри. Как обычно. 

***

Рейвен сидит у окна, прижав колени к груди. Она толком не знает, что ей нужно делать. Можно ли вернуть человека с того света? Был бы тут Синклер и Эбби, они бы что-то придумали, но Синклер мёртв, а Гриффин охвачена заботой о Кейне и о наркотиках. И не знает, что её дочь, скорее всего, мертва. Но тело же живёт! 

"Если человек мёртв, то его сердце не бьётся, а мозг не может работать", - прокручивает у себя в голове девушка, чтобы понять почему тело Кларк живо, а сознание нет. Будь она роботом, Рейвен смогла бы объяснить это, ведь роботу могли бы просто стереть воспоминания. 

\- О чем задумалась? - Джозефина мнется, будто ей неловко заходить.  
\- О прошлом, - горько усмехается Рейвен. Девушка кладёт голову на колени, смотрит на солнце.  
\- Расскажешь? - Первородная присаживается рядом, в её глазах интерес к чужой истории, к чужой беде. Приятно ведь знать, что кому-то гораздо хуже, чем тебе.  
\- Знаешь, почему я хромаю? - Джозефина качает головой, Рейвен расстраивается. Пока никаких признаков воспоминаний Кларк, либо Джозефина обманывает её. - Беллами был в опасности, его сестричка решила открыть дверь, но сделать сама это не могла. - Рейес чувствует, как Джозефина гладит её по голове, становится спокойнее, воспоминания уже не такие болезненные. Столько лет прошло, вся боль притупилась, - Знаешь что произошло? Тот, кто держал Беллами, выпустил в меня все патроны. - Девушка вытирает выступившие слезы, выдавливает из себя улыбку. - После этого последовало множество событий, приносящих боль только мне.  
\- Мне жаль, Рейвен, - голос смягчился, слышится искреннее сожаление, - ты смогла простить того, кто это сделал? А Беллами? - она не врет, она правда не знает. Да и если бы воспоминания Кларк или хотя бы её частичка были бы на месте, Джозефина не стала бы выпытывать у Мерфи все секреты Кларк.   
\- Нет, - Рейвен отворачивается, в груди что-то ноет, - никто из них не инвалид и не знает, что значит им быть. Они делают вид, что каждый испытывает столько же боли, сколько я... Но это не так, - вообще-то так. Каждый, кто пробыл на Земле хотя бы день, испытывал боль. Неважно какую: физическую или душевную. Земля — рассадник боли. Земля может быть жестокой. Она и была жестокой, но к Рейвен больше всех.   
\- Они же твои друзья, как ты можешь?

Ловкая попытка призвать к совести, но она проваливается. Рейвен вспоминает зачем делает это все. Беллами поймёт её, потом. Если все узнает. Мерфи поймёт её потом, он же знает, как выживать. Рейвен теперь тоже знает. 

\- А как они могли? - шепчет девушка, дотрагиваясь до подоконника, проводя пальцами по нему. Пыль остаётся на подушечках, Рейвен втирает её, - Кларк то, Кларк сё. Кларк герой, ей все почести, её все жалеют. Если бы умерла я...  
\- Ты не умрёшь, Рейвен, - Джозефина обнимает девушку. На лице у последней появляется хитрая ухмылка. Всё больше и больше Первородная испытывает сочувствия к ней. Что ж, это и будет её ошибкой.


	4. Chapter 4

Этой ночью Рейвен пробралась в библиотеку. Девушка яростно пролистывала книги, ища нужную информацию. Где-то же должен быть «рецепт вечной молодости»! Или они настолько мудры, что это передаётся из поколения в поколение? Из тела в тело? Из мозга в мозг?

— Что-то ищешь, Рейвен? — Джозефина застаёт врасплох, Рейес от неожиданности роняет книгу по медицине. Девушка не знает, что сказать в своё оправдание. Ищу способ вернуть Кларк? Хочу стать бессмертной? Сердце пропускает удар, Рейвен берёт себя в руки. Ей не страшно, она не вор.  
— Ищу способ вылечить ногу, — врёт девушка, поднимая с пола пособие, — может, у вас он есть? — врёт или нет? Больше всего на свете она хочет нормально передвигаться, бегать, не чувствовать себя калекой. Жить, как жила раньше — до момента, как приземлилась на Землю.  
— Третий ряд, четвёртая полка справа, — Лайтборн зевает, закрывает рот рукой, сколько ночей она уже не спит? — вся полка посвящена разделу о нервной системе, — доброжелательная улыбка. Она действительно хочет помочь Рейвен или старается показать себя в лучшем свете? Может, первородные и не такие уж и плохие? Рейвен быстро отметает эту мысль в сторону: они убивают невинных, кому не повезло родиться с ночной кровью, ради себя. Только чтобы быть Богами.

«Твоё правление окончено», — как приговор, мысленно озвучивает Рейвен, улыбаясь Джозефине. Боги тоже могут умирать, если верить мифам. Конечно, умирают не так, как люди. Нужно быть хитрее их, умнее. Бога провести сложно, он прожил тысячи лет, он знает людей. Джозефина прожила более двухсот лет, но она не знает, что в мыслях Рейвен.

Рейес не волнует, как Джози нашла её, что она забыла в библиотеке так поздно. Джозефина все ещё не доверяет, следит за каждым движением. И за каждым словом, за каждым жестом. Рейвен теперь обдумывает каждый свой шаг, каждый поворот тела, каждую мелочь, даже детали в одежде, чтобы Лайтборн не залезла в её собственные мысли.

— Спасибо, — Рейвен скрывается в библиотеке, подальше от Джозефины. Лишь бы не видеть её, у Рейес нет желания играть снова в эту игру, тем более, она устала.

***

Утром девушку будят лучи солнца, врывающиеся в помещение. Рейвен жмурится, не хочет просыпаться, но боли в спине и в шее заставляют её выпрямиться. На столе гора из книг, Рейвен же уснула за открытой. Ночь поисков пока ничего не дала. Но и Рейес прочитала не все книги.

— Держи, — Джози бросает перед носом Рейвен толстый том, покрытый пылью. Девушка чихает, протирает название, — тут собрана вся медицина за несколько столетий Санктума.  
— Зачем ты помогаешь мне? — Рейвен хмурится, открывает первую страницу книги. Тут есть скрытый смысл? Может, Джозефина хочет убить её? От этой мысли становится мерзко, но, в то же время, образ Джози собрался бы в единое целое.  
— Мне тебя жаль, Рейвен. Тело, в котором я сейчас нахожусь, причинило тебе столько боли, — блондинка заботливо гладит по руке Рейвен, — позволь мне исправить, — хорошая актриса. Хорошо играет сочувствие.  
— Не думала, что тебя волнует это, — равнодушие. Рейес не смотрит на собеседницу, она увлечена главой. — Это делала Кларк, но никак не ты, — спохватывается девушка, переведя взгляд на голубые глаза Джозефины-Кларк, — ты не обязана исправлять ошибки прошлого, тем более, не твоего, — Рейес сжимает ладонь Джозефины, но не сильно. Не нужно причинять ей боль раньше времени. Как только Рейвен найдёт способ вернуть Кларк, вот там она и отыграется.  
— Обязана, — ободряющая улыбка вселяет в Рейвен надежду. Рейес сможет ходить, но… но как же Кларк?

«Спокойно, Рейвен, она всего лишь пытается расположить тебя к себе», — мысленно успокаивает себя девушка. Гений с инженером в одном лице, который поддерживает верхушку Санктума, довольно важная персона. Сколько всего они смогут сделать, будь с ними Рейес.

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то в моем мире страдал так же, как ты, даже если это будешь снова ты, — девушки улыбаются глупой шутке, — все будет хорошо, — Джозефина тянется к волосам Рейвен, но останавливается на полпути. Не знает, как поведёт себя девушка.  
— Я знаю, — кивает Рейес, смотря на руку, застывшую в паре сантиметров от её лица. Она хочет убить её прямо здесь?

***

Весь день и следующую ночь Рейвен провела в библиотеке. Она выписывала из книжек нужные термины, понятия, операции, но ничего не совпадало даже на сотую долю того, что делают первородные. Конечно, кто будет хранить такую ценную информацию у всех на виду? Хотя Рейвен бы так и сделала. Где лучшего всего спрятать вещь, которую не должны видеть другие люди? У всех на виду. Но они не такие, они не думают, как Рейвен. Они берегут свой ценный секрет.

Рейес вышла из библиотеки ранним утром. Все тело ломило, глаза слипались от недосыпа. Рейвен медленно шла к дворцу. Джози, после починки мотоцикла, оказалась слишком заботливой и предоставила одну из спален во дворце. Скорее всего, чтобы Рейвен всегда была под наблюдением у правящей династии Богов. Рейес качало из стороны в сторону, казалось, что девушка пьяна.

— Рейвен, надо поговорить, — Беллами хватает девушку и затаскивает её в первый попавшийся дом, благо он пустует, как и все остальные. Люди ушли на работы. Кто в разведку, а кто на поля. Урожай сам себя не соберёт, так говорила Джозефина, рисуя на листке бумаги портрет девушки. Кажется, это была она в своём первом теле.  
— О чем? — равнодушие, незаинтересованность. Рейвен знает о чем, и она не хочет говорить. Ни сейчас, ни завтра, ни даже через неделю.  
— После смерти Кларк ты изменилась, — замечает Блейк, скрестив руки на груди. Мужчина стоял возле двери, отрезав пути отступления.  
— Думаешь, она была так важна для меня? — удивлённо приподнимает брови. Слишком много сил вложено в равнодушие, — Беллами, когда ты уже повзрослеешь и поймёшь, что мир не вертится только вокруг Кларк? — насмешка. Она делает вид, что считает себя лучше их. Возможно, скоро и сама в это поверит.  
— Ну да, он же вертится вокруг тебя, — Рейвен дёргает плечом. Слишком больно слышать это от друга, но она сама сейчас делает вещи и похуже.  
— Если бы не я, вы все были бы мертвы. Так что да, я герой этого мира. И он вертится вокруг меня! — шипит Рейес, толкая парня в стену. — Не вокруг твоей сестрёнки, не вокруг тебя и твоей любимой Кларк.  
— Заткнись! — Беллами хватает Рейвен за горло, — ты не имеешь право произносить даже её имя.  
— Правда глаза режет, Белл? — девушка все ещё спокойна, даже не спешит убрать руки Блейка с шеи, — так трудно признать, что ты её…  
— Убил бы тебя, — мужчина сокращает расстояние между ним и Рейвен, — но твоя новая подружка убьёт наших людей. Или сделает сосудами.

Беллами отпускает Рейес, та падает на пол. Он уходит, оставляя Рейвен одну со своими мыслями, проблемами, до которых никому нет дела. Со своей болью. Лучше бы Беллами задушил её, всем было бы легче. Стоп, откуда такая ненависть к себе? Ведь Рейвен знает, зачем всё это делает. И это уничтожает её ещё больше, ведь она не может рассказать обо всем Беллами, Мёрфи и Эко. Не может поделиться этим с Кларк. Они бы нашли выход, как обычно. Но Кларк не с ними, а на Санктуме слишком много ушей.

«Я сильная, я справлюсь, — мысленно успокаивается девушка, обняв себя руками, — наша битва все ещё продолжается, Кларк».


	5. Chapter 5

Девушка устало бросает куртку на стол, медленно проходит в центр комнаты. В пустую потрачено два дня, никакой информации, кроме той, что Кларк мертва!

Рейвен хочется выть от собственного бессилия. Она впервые не знает, что ей делать. Рейес бросает в стену стакан с лекарством, крупные осколки разбросаны на полу в хаотичном порядке. Нужно отвлечься от мыслей, понять, что дальше делать. Джозефина ей не доверяет так, как хотелось бы Рейвен, значит нужно доказать свою преданность.

«Нужно было все обдумать! — в своей голове она впадает в истерику, — почему я такая?! Может Кларк действительно мертва, а я зря пытаюсь!»

Рейвен запускает руки в волосы, опирается о стену. Слишком много мыслей, идей и вопросов, на которые нет ответа. Первородные ей не доверяют, это разрушает девушку. Она ощущает тяжесть от собственных решений, поступков. Как жила Кларк с кровью на руках? Скорее всего, ужасно. Может все её поступки были оправданы? Вспомни, Рейвен, как она защитила тебя от жесткости Лексы. А потом сдала МакКрири. Столько лет прошло, а в душе Рейвен все ещё хранится обида на это.

Слезы кончились, боль — нет. Рейвен не знает, что разъедает её изнутри: предательство друзей или сближение с врагом? Может, потеря Шо и Кларк? Или все вместе даёт такой эффект? Ощущение ненужности и безысходности, предательства. Предавать друзей — самое ужасное, что можно сделать. Какая ирония: ещё неделю назад Рейвен обвиняла в предательстве Кларк, а теперь сама поступает также.

Губы искусаны в кровь, ногти обломаны, на руках слабозаметные следы порезов, она не решилась резать глубже. Рейвен не помнит, когда спала нормально, те сто двадцать пять лет не в счёт. Девушка садится на постель, немного прыгает, проверяя на мягкость. Её кровать на Ковчеге была в несколько раз меньше этой. Рейвен кажется, что тут могут спать трое или четверо людей.

— Она заботилась о тебе, Рейвен, — девушка вздрагивает, оборачивается к двери. — Пусть она не показывала этого.  
— Прекрати, Джордан, ты ничего не знаешь, — обречённый вздох. Рейес смотрит на окно, на улицу, где людей становится значительно меньше. — Она заботилась только о Мэдди и Беллами, а меня сдала на пытки. — Девушка сжимает одеяло, пытается унять дрожь, делая глубокие вдохи. Всё пройдёт, не ей ли знать?  
— Ты не такая, какой тебя описывали папа с мамой, — Джордан разочарованно вздыхает, будто Рейвен была его кумиром. Какой же он ещё ребёнок, не прожил жизнь, не знает слово «выживать». Рейес становится даже жалко его, ведь какая социализация была у мальчика? Он похож на Октавию. Единственные, с кем общался Джордан, родители. Единственные, с кем общалась Октавия, брат и мама.

Рейвен пытается не слушать речь мальчишки. Кто он такой и что о ней знает? Всего лишь по рассказам Монти и Харпер. Которые не были с ней. Их не было, когда Мерфи подстрелил её; их не было, когда она приняла чип и пыталась противостоять Али; их не было, когда она была готова умереть, когда сражалась со своей болезнью; их не было, когда её пытали. Они появлялись позже. Всегда. Когда уже все было хорошо, когда она справлялась _сама_.

«Они умерли не для того, чтобы… — чтобы что? Рейвен не знает ответ. — Чтобы мы умерли? Чтобы наших людей убивали, словно скот?»

— Что тебя просила сделать Делайла? — девушка слабо помнит имя возлюбленной Джордана, но она помнит что та просила о чем-то. Сам Грин об этом говорил.  
— Не дать ей стать лицом за стеклом.

Лицо за стеклом. Это даёт Рейвен мысль. В конце концов, хоть какая-то зацепка. А с другой стороны… С другой стороны, откуда обычная девчонка с ночной кровью может знать о фетишах Первородных?

— Что она имела ввиду?  
— Я ей рассказывал о жизни на Элигии, о том, как видел вас за стёклами. Вы были как куклы, — Джордан осторожно садится рядом.  
— Мы были похожи на кукол? — лёгкая улыбка.  
— Немного. Иногда хотелось разбудить вас, поговорить, — Джордан будто забыл, зачем пришёл. — Познакомиться ближе, а не только по рассказам мамы с папой. Я считал дни, ждал, пока не проснётесь.

***

Девушка вздыхает запах чего-то сладкого, в животе урчит. Рейвен уже привыкла есть сполна, что чувство голода стало каким-то… чужеродным. Впереди девушек бегут собаки, Рассел сказал, что это порода корги. Для Рейес видеть животных, домашних, которые не бросаются на тебя, чтобы съесть, удивительно. Но эти прелестные создания покорили сердце Рейвен: добрые, обученные, ласковые. Придут, когда плохо, и всегда узнают своего хозяина. И любят просто так, без причины.

— На корабль напали, кто они? — Рейвен прогуливается с Джозефиной по окрестностям, подальше от Скайкру. Девушка смотрит на часы, нули пашут на плантациях, охрана вновь выходит за щит в чёрных плащах, радиация им не вредит. Но щит же включён!

Одна из собак трется возле ног Рейвен. Девушка присаживается и гладит её по спине, шерсть оказывается довольно мягкой, а собака доброй. У неё грустные глаза, неужели она так выпрашивает ласку? Стоило почесать песика за ушком, как тот радостно завилял хвостом, совсем забыв, как притворялся несчастным животным. Прямо как Рейвен.

— Дети Габриэля, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Джози, наблюдая за девушкой.  
— Зачем они это делают? — Рейвен смотрит в глаза псу, слишком добрые, счастливые. Вот же черт, собака обманула её! Кажется, Джордан говорил правду, что животный мир здесь удивителен.  
— Их изгнали из святилища за преступления, теперь они хотят нам отомстить, убивая наших людей, — блондинка тянется к цветку, срывает его. — Держи.  
— Он не ядовит? — Рейес с осторожностью смотрит на бутон.  
— Мне не зачем травить самого лучшего механика во Вселенной, — демонстративно закатывает глаза, будто обиделась. Хотя, может так и есть.  
— Ты флиртуешь со мной? — Рейвен приподнимает одну бровь, слегка шлепает собаку, та бежит дальше.  
— Может быть, — уклончивый ответ, улыбка.

Рейвен кажется, что в зрачках она видит Кларк, бьющую кулаками по стеклу. Сердце пропускает несколько ударов, прежде чем Рейес успевает понять что происходит. Это её мозг снова шалит, или Кларк действительно там?


	6. Chapter 6

Рейвен поправляет волосы, наносит на лицо маску, чтобы кожа не была такой сухой. Ей не верится, что уже пару дней ей не нужно выживать. Она может жить, как те героини из фильмов, что показывали на Ковчеге. Носить нормальную одежду, которая подходит по размерам, а главное: она новая; краситься, использовать шампунь и гели для тела; носить обувь, от которой появляется кровь на ногах, потому что до Рейвен никто её не носил.

— Красишься? — мужчина выглядит разъяренным. Он закрывает дверь на замок, тем самым перекрывая пути к отступлению.  
— Живу, как жили люди до апокалипсиса, — девушка продолжает втирать в кожу крем, наслаждаясь приятной прохладой. — Чего хотел, Миллер? — Рейвен медленно поворачивает голову в сторону ночного гостя.  
— Продажная тварь, — Нейтан хватает Рейес за шею и ударяет лицом об стол. От боли у Рейвен кружится голова, нос кровоточит, кажется, что сломан.

Миллер с невероятной силой, держа руку на шее Рейес, швыряет её в стену. Девушка в миг впечатывается в неё, левое плечо неприятно ноет. Рейвен быстро ищет пути из комнаты: дверь закрыта, и она далеко. Пульсирующая боль начинает затмевать рассудок.

Рейвен быстро поднимается, не обращая внимание на ноющее покалывание в ноге, образовавшееся так не кстати. Девушка открывает окно, почти забирается на подоконник, но Нейтан оказывается проворнее: он обхватывает её за талию и тянет назад.

— Помогите! — кричит Рейвен, брыкаясь в руках Миллера. Девушка пытается ударить его локтем, но промазывает, попадая в воздух. Такое поведение ещё больше злит Нейтана, хотя хуже уже не некуда.

Мужчина бросает на пол Рейес, ударяет ногой под ребра, выбивая воздух из лёгких девушки. Рейвен отползает, жадно хватая ртом воздух, но дышать больно: в лёгкие будто всадили несколько сотен ножей, а содержимое желудка так и просится наружу.

Девушка тянет руку к ботинку, бросает его в лицо Миллера и сбивает с ног, так как учила её Эхо. Рейвен кое-как вскакивает, бежит к выходу, слегка прихрамывая, сердце пропускает несколько ударов, Рейвен не дышит, она хочет выбраться скорее из комнаты, но Нейтан хватает её за больную ногу и тянет на себя. Рейвен, падая, задевает носом ручку двери. Девушка закрывает нос руками, пытаясь так остановить кровотечение. Миллер силой разводит их в стороны, оставляя лицо незащищённым.

— Пожалуйста, Миллер, — хрипит она, когда Нейтан переворачивает её на спину, — остановись.  
— Предатель, — мужчина ударяет кулаком по лицу Рейвен, — предателям не нужно такое красивое лицо, — ещё один удар, но по носу. Рейвен истошно кричит от боли, слезы сами вырываются наружу, — ты предала нас! — удар по челюсти.  
— Я вас не предавала, — Рейес пытается расцарапать лицо Нейтану.

Он сцепляет руки на тонкой шее Рейвен, сжимает её. Рейес царапает ладони Нейтана, пытается их убрать. В мужчину будто вселился демон, иначе откуда у него столько сил Рейвен объяснить не может.

Голова кружится, воздуха начинает не хватать. Неужели это конец? Кларк она не вернула, а ребята запомнят её такой: предательница Рейвен, выбравшей красивую жизнь, а не друзей. Ведь никто не знает правды. Даже самый близкий ей человек. Перед глазами пробегают значимые события всей жизни, все важные люди: Финн, Беллами, Кларк, Мерфи, Монти, Харпер, Октавия, Эбби, мама, Эко, Эмори. Часть из них мертвы, часть их них ненавидят её. Скоро у многих Рейвен попросит прощения, если только… Если только после смерти что-то есть.

Выстрел. Дверь сносится с петель, кто-то отталкивает от неё Миллера. Рейес пытается сфокусироваться на людях в комнате, но все размывается. Девушка шевелит пальцами, хочет встать, но сил нет. Нет желания, нет идей, но есть боль. Боль — это уже неотъемлемая часть Рейвен. Она, как сестра. Младшая, вредная, постоянно врущая родителям, не дающая Рейвен спокойно вздохнуть.

— Пусти! — кричит Нейтан, вырываясь из рук сильного мужчины, сдерживающего порывы Миллера. — Она зло! — Рейес слышит, как голос Нейта срывается. Крики смолкают мгновенно, Миллер обмякает.

— Что ты ему вколола? — негодующий Мерфи удивлённо переводит взгляд с Джозефины на Нейтана.  
— Успокоительное, — равнодушно отвечает Джозефина, всем своим видом показывая, как ей противен Мерфи. Она вообще не обязана отвечать на его вопросы.

Джон убирает волосы с лица Рейвен, помогает подняться ей. Девушка держится за Мерфи, опираясь на здоровую ногу. Хотя бы она не так сильно болит, как все остальное тело.

— Рейвен, ты в порядке? — Лайтборн обнимает Рейес, та шипит от боли. — Прости, больно?

Мерфи замечает, как меняется Джозефина. Только что высокомерная, считающая Мерфи человеком второго сорта, сейчас же заботливая, переживающая за Рейвен. Это задевает Джона.

Рейвен кивает. Джози осматривает внешние повреждения девушки. Слишком много крови на её лице, шее и одежде, волосы все в крови. Слишком много ссадин, синяков, проявлявшихся уже сейчас.

Мерфи усаживает девушку на кровать, в его глазах Рейвен видит жалость, сочувствие. И собственную вину. Рейес ободряюще кивает ему, пытается улыбнуться.

— Спасибо, Мерфи, — девушка сжимает руку Джона, а тот не понимает, за что его благодарят. На его месте поступил бы так каждый.  
— Не за что благодарить, — Джон слегка смущается. Рейвен и подумать не могла, что он умеет это делать. Невозмутимый Джон Мерфи смущается простой благодарности. Или это происходит потому, что Рейвен часто обвиняла его во всех грехах и практически никогда не говорила спасибо? И делала так не только Рейвен.

Рейес поджимает губы. Она так редко говорила Мерфи спасибо, что становится стыдно. Джон единственный, кто был рядом с ней, когда ей было плохо. Он единственный, кто знает о её боли, но он не знает, что сейчас творится в голове Рейвен. Он часто помогал ей или пытался помочь, а она не воспринимала это всерьёз.

Джозефина с ужасом рассматривает одежду Рейвен, потому что выше глаза поднять не может.

— Сейчас я схожу за врачом, — Лайтборн собирается уходить, но Рейес выглядит более, чем обеспокоенной. — Что-то не так?  
— Да, не так. Я боюсь своих людей, — шепчет Рейвен, словно забыв, что здесь находится Джон. Девушка испугана не на шутку. В глубине души она понимает, что виновата в этом сама.

Блондинка мечется меньше минуты, смотря то на Мерфи, но на Миллера. Да, Рейвен права.

— Отведите наших гостей в камеры, — распоряжается Джозефина. Охранники кивают, двое подходят к шокированному Джону и надевают на него наручники; третий забирает Миллера, остальные выходят на улицу, видимо идут за Скайкру.  
— Рейвен! — Мерфи сопротивляется, пытается подойти к девушке, но мужчина ударяет Джона по шее, последний теряет сознание.  
— Спасибо, — Рейес сворачивается калачиком на кровати, пачкая меховое покрывало собственной кровью. Боль немного начинает утихать, дышать уже не так больно.

«Я предала Мерфи, — думает Рейвен, глядя как тела друзей выносят из комнаты, — я предала своих друзей!»

Её внутри будто рвёт на части, ненависть к себе увеличивается в разы. И девушку преследует мысль, а что если не получится вернуть Кларк? Тогда все это будет зря? Рейвен делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь отогнать эту навязчивую мысль.

— За тобой присмотрит Дэвид, я вернусь с аптечкой. Через пару минут, — она решается посмотреть на лицо Рейвен. Не такое страшное, как могло быть. Всего лишь синяки вперемешку с кровью, пройдёт через пару недель.

И она не соврала. Джози вернулась с тазиком воды, тряпкой и сундучком, где, вероятнее всего, лежали лекарства. Блондинка намачивает тряпку, протирает лицо девушки. Раны начинает щипать. Рейвен морщится, но не сопротивляется.

— Он был… словно не в себе, — начинает рассказ Рейес, хотя собеседница не просила его.  
— Опиши, может его накачали ядом, — Джозефина помогает Рейвен снять футболку. Девушка проводит тряпкой по ключицам, на которых красуются шрамы.  
— Красные гневные глаза, белые губы. И невероятная сила, — землянка закрывает глаза, пытаясь унять дрожь и сердцебиение. Всё хорошо, все закончилось.

Собеседница молчит, разглядывая грудь, прикрытую бюстгальтером. У неё на Земле был такой же, предназначенный для спортивных занятий.

— Мне жаль, Рейвен, — шепчет Лайтборн, посмотрев в глаза Рейес, — нужно было приставить охрану к тебе сразу же.  
— Никто не знал, что это случится, — Рейвен кладёт ладонь на руку Джози, — не вини себя, — ободряющая улыбка. У Рейес нет сил ненавидеть Джозефину сейчас, нет сил снова играть в игру. Сегодня она просто будет слабой, нуждающейся в защите.  
— Они будут наказаны, я обещаю, — первородная напоминала Рейвен Кларк: такая же решительная, готовая на все, ради своих людей. — Дэвид будет за дверью, — блондинка целует в лоб Рейвен и накрывает её одеялом.  
— Побудь со мной, — просит Рейес шёпотом, заставляя Джозефину замереть на месте. Она только собралась выходить из комнаты. — Пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, — Лайтборн снимает с себя верхнюю одежду, ложиться рядом с Рейвен, прижимая девушку к себе, чтобы той было спокойнее. — Спокойной ночи, небесная девчонка.


	7. Chapter 7

— Серьёзных повреждений нет, — врач осматривает тело Рейвен, дотрагивается до носа, — дышать можешь?

Рейес кивает, надевает белую майку. Джозефина утром унесла её одежду, взамен принесла новую. Шорты, майка, что-то похожее на обувь с Ковчега, Джози сказала, что это кроссовки.

— Не больно? — Рейвен отрицательно мотает головой. — Синяки пройдут скоро, — мужчина снимает медицинские перчатки, бросает в урну.  
— Мне не привыкать, — бормочет девушка, закинув ноги на кровать. — У вас… — Рейвен прочищает горло, ей стыдно. Сама говорила Эбби о боли, а теперь… — есть обезболивающее? У меня сильно болит нога, — кажется, Рейес краснеет до кончиков ушей.  
— Есть, — добрая улыбка. Ему действительно нравится доставлять пользу людям? Или это просто улыбка, чтобы слегка успокоить Рейвен?

Он вкалывает в ногу механика лекарство, девушку тянет в сон. Глаза слипаются, Рейвен ложится на подушку, не укрываясь одеялом, проваливается в сон.

***

— Ну как ты? — Лайтборн обнимает Рейвен, когда та решается выходить из собственной спальни. Впервые за неделю.  
— Всё ещё плохо, — устало отвечает девушка, слегка отстраняет от себя Джози, синяки на лице почти пропали. — Что с ними? — она не уточняет кто, Джозефина и так поймёт.  
— В камерах, ты в безопасности, — блондинка гладит Рейвен по волосам. Они не ломкие, как были прежде. Казалось, что Санктум не коснулся апокалипсис: у них есть фабрика по производству одежды, косметики. Техники только не хватает, но это будет возложено на Рейвен.

«Я нигде не буду в безопасности», — эта мысль настолько укрепилась в сознании Рейес, что ничего не может опровергнуть это.

— Сколько они там? — механик прикусывает язык, понимая что это самый худший вопрос. Они там неделю, ровно столько же Рейвен боялась покинуть спальню.  
— Неделю. Человек, напавший на тебя, мёртв, — от этой новости кружится голова. Рейвен цепляется за Джозефину, чтобы не упасть. — Умер спустя два часа после нападения, — он мёртв из-за неё!

Девушка опускает глаза, пытаясь осознать то, что произошло. Миллер умер, они не смогли спасти его. Значит ли это, что его отравили? Конечно значит!

— Нашли того, кто отравил? — слегка приоткрывает рот, до конца не осознавая происходящего.  
— Мы выясняем. — Рейвен хмурится, вспоминает последний вечер до избиения. Глаза Рейес сверкают, она с трудом подавляет улыбку.  
— Я знаю кто это сделал.

***

Рейвен садится напротив Эмори, внимательно разглядывает ученицу. Они прожили вместе на кольце шесть лет. Они знакомы больше ста тридцати одного года. И сейчас… Сейчас Рейвен предстоит нелёгкое решение.

Внутри гложет чувство вины, боли, предательства и это необъяснимое жжение возле сердца. Убив Эмори, она предаст Джона, Скайкру. Отпустив Эмори, она предаст Первородных, и её план провалится. Из двух зол выбирают меньшее? Девушка пытается выбросить все мудрости, образовавшиеся так некстати, из головы.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Рейес, вкладывая в эту фразу как можно больше эмоций. Эмори должна понять. Или догадаться.  
— Брось, Рейвен, — землянка дёргает руку, цепь сдерживает её, — было бы тебе жаль, ты бы не перешла на их сторону. Кларк спасла нас на Земле, много раз! А что сделала ты? Предала её! — Эмори делает шаг к девушке, её сдерживают кандалы. Землянка плюёт в ноги Рейес.  
— Ты сама-то её простила? — Рейвен приподнимает одну бровь, выжидающе смотрит на собеседницу. Слишком много эмоций она пытается подавить, слишком много ненависти испытывает к себе, к другим. Слишком много злости. Рейвен хочется кричать, что она никого не предавала, что ей очень стыдно, она не хочет так поступать, — ах, прости. Это не твоего парня она сначала увела, а затем убила, это не тебя она сдала на пытки МакКрири. Я могу припомнить много плохого, что Кларк сделала лично для меня, — пусти злость в нужное русло, твердит себе Рейвен. Как Кларк удавалось выключать все чувства и думать рассудком? — А что она сделала тебе, м? Не дала провести опыты? Да, это ведь такое серьёзное преступление, за которое нужно стоять на коленях и молить о прощении. А её мать чуть не поджарила меня. Да, я рада что она сдохла, но знаешь о чем я жалею больше всего? Что не я её убила, — Рейвен берет статуэтку с полки и со всей силы ударяет ею по лицу девушки. Эмори не выдерживает и падает. — Передавай привет этой сучке, мразь, — последних раз наблюдает за тем, как Эмори лежит на полу, изо рта, с виска стекает кровь на пол. Взгляд у землянки отстраненный, будто она пытается быть не здесь.

Внутри все пылает от ненависти к себе. Рейвен с сожалением смотрит на подругу. Так надо. Так было надо. Твердит себе девушка, выходя из камеры.

— Бить было не обязательно, — замечает Джозефина, встречая Рейвен у выхода.  
— Довела, — Рейвен осознает, что держит в руках эту статуэтку, на которой кровь Эмори. — Где Мерфи?  
— Напротив, вместе с другой землянкой, — Джози указывает на дверь.

Девушка заходит в камеру. Мерфи сидит в позе лотоса, обе руки связаны, от них идёт цепь к кольцу. Где тянется ещё одна цепь: к Эхо. Оба молчат, оба исхудавшие, грязные, с сальными волосами. В груди что-то ноет, стоит взглянуть на Мерфи.

Рейвен сжимает руки в кулаки, находит в себе силы подойти ближе. Джон поднимает голову, ухмыляется. Он больше не доверяет ей. Он ненавидит её. Обречённый вздох Рейвен нарушает тишину, образовавшуюся в пространстве.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Джон. Нет безразличия, нет заботы. Спрашивает просто потому что интересно.  
— Синяки заживают, — сглатывает Рейвен, присаживаясь на корточки, — как ты?  
— Не жрали, не пили неделю. Но бывало и хуже, — пытается перевести разговор в шутку, напомнить Ковчег, Землю. Тут они хотя бы не сражаются за жизнь. Или сражаются, но не так, как было раньше.

«Мне жаль, — хочется закричать Рейес, глядя в большие глаза Джона. Мерфи понимающе кивает. — Ты понимаешь меня?»

— Верно, — соглашается Рейвен, вспоминая жизнь на кольце. Главная проблема: возвращение на Землю, но им было хорошо. Они веселились. До того момента, когда Мерфи отстранился от команды. — Бывало и похуже, — девушка встаёт, опуская глаза в пол.  
— Зачем ты это сделала? — Мерфи приподнимается, поднимает лицо Рейвен за подбородок, пытается высмотреть ту Рейвен, которую знал. — Или это уже не ты?

Рейес толкает его, но не сильно, а после вручает «подарок». Эхо широко распахивает глаза, будто не верит в происходящее. Это точно их Рейвен? Или первородные сделали с ней тоже самое, что и с Кларк? Эхо собирается что-то сказать, но слова застревают в горле.

— Не ты один любишь причинять людям боль, — краем глаза замечает, что за ней наблюдает Джозефина, — подарок от Эмори.  
— Ты… — но парня сдерживают цепи. Рейвен самодовольно улыбается, разворачивается и уходит. Мерфи замечает восхищение в глазах носительницы тела Кларк. В его голове что-то щёлкает. — Она жива?  
— Только до вечера, — бросает Рейвен через плечо, — вечером её казнят. Завтра утром отпустят вас, — очень трудно не смотреть на друзей, отдаляться от них.

Рейвен стоит в коридоре, слышит как захлопывается тяжёлая бетонная дверь. Стены дрожат, Рейвен тоже. Её сердце бьётся очень быстро, точно готово сбежать, а щеки пылают.

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется Джози, положив руку на плечо Рейвен. Она заботится о ней или все-таки пытается так склонить на свою сторону?

Девушка разворачивается к блондинке. Она должна ненавидеть Джозефину, но сейчас нет на это сил. Разговор с Мерфи, Эмори и Эко вымотал её. Слишком тяжело притворяться перед людьми, которые знают тебя от и до.

— Ты же отпустишь их утром? — просьба звучит как утверждение или приказ.  
— Если ты этого хочешь… — Джози теряется, не зная что сказать. Рейвен хочет, чтобы отпустили людей, напавших на неё? Она, должно быть, слишком милосердная.  
— Хочу, — Рейес хватает Лайтборн за руку, сжимает в своей. — Виновник понесёт наказание, остальные не причём.


	8. Chapter 8

Рейвен заходит одна в камеру к подруге, Джозефина спит, а охранников девушка усыпила. Рейес крепко сжимает в руке пистолет, руки дрожат. Она должна это сделать сейчас, другого шанса у неё не будет.

«Всё будет хорошо», — пытается убедить себя девушка, но все не так. Ничего не будет хорошо!

— Пришла убить меня, — Эмори садится. Под глазом синяк, нос припух. Но она все та же: гордая и умная. Однако не цепляется за жизнь. Неужели все настолько плохо? Неужели Эмори потеряла интерес к жизни или это Рейвен сломала её?  
— Так надо, — Рейес, скрепя сердце, достаёт оружие, целится в голову Эмори. Внутри все сжимается, на глазах выступают слезы. Рейвен не дышит, пытаясь унять дрожь. Нижняя губа предательски дрожит, выдавая чувства.  
— Джон тебе этого не простит, — равнодушие. Эмори прислоняет лоб ближе к дулу пистолета, мол стреляй. Они давно должны были умереть. Но что-то удерживает их в этой Вселенной. — Как и остальные.  
— Я знаю, — шепчет девушка, закрыв глаза. Глубокий и рваный вздох, морщится. Она никогда не казнила людей. Убивала? Да. Но это была война, но казнить в мирное время… Да ещё и друзей? Слишком тяжело, слишком сложно. Рот Рейвен слегка приоткрыт, она закусывает губу и нажимает на курок.

Птицы взлетают в небо от громкого звука, несколько животных разбегаются в стороны. Люди вздрагивают. Они никогда раньше не слышали, как звучит выстрел.

***

Рейвен сидит за столом, смотрит в одну точку. Девушка обдумывает дальнейший план действий. Джозефина подсаживается к ней, обе молчат. Последняя толкает поднос с едой к Рейес, но та игнорирует все происходящее вокруг.

— Я убила её, — шепчет Рейвен, в её шоколадных глазах застыли слезы, которые девушка не пускает наружу. — Сама. Казнила. Она была моей ученицей.  
— Кто? — Джози кладёт руку на плечо собеседницы, — Та землянка? — Рейвен кивает, закрывает лицо руками. — Почему ты ничего не сказала, перед тем…?  
— Знала, что ты не дашь мне сделать это самой, — Рейвен поднимает голову, в глазах слезы, по щекам текут слезы.  
— Ты сломана, Рейвен. Она могла попытаться убить тебя снова, — слова девушки звучат успокаивающе. В конце концов, Рейвен и сама начинает верить в это.

Мерфи присвистывает, выходя из здания в сопровождении друзей и охраны. Он жмурится, наслаждаясь лучами солнца, в камере такой роскоши не было. У Джона впалые щеки, глаза кажутся слишком большими, а одежда на нем висит. Рейес поворачивается назад, все обрывается. Они почти в полном составе, только не хватает Эбби, Джексона и Эмори. Дыхание перехватывает, будто чьи-то руки сжимают шею девушки.

— Как сказать им? — еле слышно произносит Рейвен, открыв рот. Она никогда не чувствовала себя мерзкой. Никогда. До этого раза.  
— Они и так все знают, — роняет Джозефина, спешит закрыть рот руками, — но они не знают, что это сделала ты.

Рейвен встаёт, направляется в лес. Просто хочется быть одной, хочется простого одиночества. Без общества Джозефины-Кларк. Рейес потирает виски, не замечая как входит в помещение, похожее на кабинет.

— Нашёл что-то в крови Миллера? — Эбби откладывает от себя несколько книг в сторону.  
— Ты это уже спрашивала, Эбби, — Джексон выглядит хмурым. Рейвен спешит спрятаться за шкафом. — Только следы…

Рейес не может это слушать, она уходит. Сколько уже невинных жизней она загубила, пытаясь спасти Кларк? А сколько загубит? Сколько ненависти она к себе испытает, чтобы вернуть подругу? Сколько людей её возненавидят?

_— Знаешь, чем вы отличаетесь от Октавии? Та хотя бы не делает вид, что ей жаль._  
— Рейвен, ты любила кого-нибудь так сильно…  
— Хватит, Кларк. Сколько невинных погибло, когда ты спасала своих людей? Сотни? Тысячи? 

Рейвен усмехается. Она делает также, как Кларк: спасает своего человека. Девушка бредет к щиту, к могиле.

«Это другое! — Рейвен общается со своей совестью или ещё одной личностью? — Они забрали её тело!»

Но разве это другое? Кларк спасала Мэдди, Рейвен спасает Кларк. Кларк убивала ради Мэдди, Рейвен калечит друзей ради Кларк.

«Всё равно это другое!»

Рейвен садится на поляну, возле могилы Шо, проводит пальцами по земле. Любила ли она его? Это просто была мимолетная влюблённость, страсть. Лучше думать так, так будет легче. Больно ли от потери? Конечно да. Тяжело терять друзей, людей, к которым испытываешь нечто хорошее и светлое.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — шепчет Рейес, опустив голову, она ждёт знака свыше, но его нет.

Может загробного мира тоже нет? На той стороне только темнота? Где чёртов знак от Вселенной, когда он так нужен?


	9. Chapter 9

— Скажи мне, Эбби, как человек может продолжать существовать, если он мёртв? — Рейвен отстраненно смотрит на женщину. В голове у девушки разные мысли: знает ли Эбби о том, что её дочь мертва? Даже не так, знает ли то, что тело дочери существует, а в нем другой человек?

«Матрёшка», — Рейес вспоминает игрушку, в которой была ещё одна. А в этой другой ещё. Мать сказала ей, что это матрёшки.

— В каком смысле? — Эбби отвлекается от микроскопа, смотрит на Рейвен. Её ничуть не удивило присутствие девушки. Когда-нибудь она должна была оттаять и поговорить с Гриффин-старшей.  
— Разум мёртв, но тело живёт, — Рейвен смотрит в одну точку. — Это возможно вообще? — девушка поднимает глаза, с надеждой смотрит на доктора. В голове Рейес не укладывается как такое возможно, но видео с воскрешением Джозефины доказывает обратное.  
— Возможно, — отвечает Эбигейл, отъехав на стуле слегка назад. Женщина открывает ящик стола, — Клиническая смерть, раньше её путали со смертью, хоронили пока ещё живого человека, — док слегка хмуриться, будто подозревает Рейвен в чем-то. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

«Вспомни, Рейвен, ты делала такое, — девушка мысленно ликует. Как же она сразу не догадалась, — перезапускала мозг!»

— Спасибо, Эбби, — Рейвен быстро идёт к выходу. У неё первая зацепка есть. А что дальше?

Рейес оглядывается вокруг, высматривая знакомые лица. Вроде никого знакомых нет. Только люди, идущие на работу, на поля. Девушка накидывает на голову капюшон, чтобы никто не узнал её. Чтобы Скайкру не узнали её.

***

Рейвен застает Джозефину за рисованием портрета. В комнате Джози громко играет музыка, в правой руке у девушки кисточка, она подпевает песне и двигается в такт бёдрами.

«Беззаботная жизнь», — проносится в голове Рейес, лёгкий укол зависти. Эта девчонка не знает, как выживать.

Рейвен слегка улыбается, наблюдая за этой картиной. Девушка облокачивается на дверь, скрестила руки на груди. Интересно, через сколько Джози заметит её?

— Ты умеешь рисовать, или это талант Кларк? — наконец спрашивает Рейвен, слегка улыбнувшись. Джози кажется ей наивной девочкой, застрявшей в пятилетнем возрасте.

Джозефина оборачивается, роняет кисточку на пол, задевая при этом белоснежную майку, оставляя на ней синие пятна.

— Красивые, — Рейес кивает на грудь, вернее на следы краски.  
— Пялишься на мои сиськи? — Джози приподнимает одну бровь, подходит к девушке, — я думала, ты приличная девушка.  
— Детка, да меня совсем не знаешь, — Рейвен старается искренне улыбаться. На миг девушка забывает, что перед не Кларк, что все хорошо.  
— Прекрати флиртовать со мной, небесная девчонка, — блондинка касается пальцами подбородка Рейвен.  
— Вот так? — Рейес слегка подаётся вперёд, к губам Джозефины-Кларк. Последняя замирает, смотрит за действиями землянки. Когда остаётся несколько миллиметров, Рейвен начинает смеяться. — Не дай лесбийским корням Кларк взять свое, — девушка проходит к кровати.

Джози выглядит слегка обиженной и шокированной. Да что эта Рейвен себе позволяет? Видимо, многое. Лайтборн надувает губы, надеясь так привлечь внимание Рейес, но та намеренно её игнорирует.

— Я так понимаю, медицина зашла у вас далеко вперёд, — начинает издалека Рейвен, разглядывая картины девушки, — как вы дошли до этого? Переселение душ или разумов… Это же гениально!  
— Ты восхищаешься? — недоверие начинает брать верх, а в голову лезут не самые приятные мысли. Рейвен предала людей, которых называла друзьями, предать её, Джозефину, тоже не составит труда.  
— Джози, я гений. Мне интересен прогресс, а не стагнация или регресс. И то, что вы делаете, тоже прогресс! Технический, медицинский, — глаза у Рейес горят, её пытливый ум желает скорее узнать правду! Она говорит с восхищением об этом.  
— Насколько я могу тебе доверять? — Лайтборн аккуратно садится на край кровати.  
— Настолько же, насколько я доверяю тебе, — наглая ложь. Наглая и убедительная. — А тебе я доверяю, как себе. — Рейвен искренне улыбается, положив руку на ладонь Джози.

***

_— Лучше бросить в воду тостер!_

_— Если меня заморозить…_

Рейвен вскакивает с кровати, глаза ещё сонные, спешно открывает ящик тумбочки. Девушка выбрасывает все содержимое и достаёт лист бумаги с карандашом. Рейес спешно делает пометки, пока мысль свежа, пока она ещё в голове.

«Заморозить тело Кларк»

Рейес идёт к кружке, сжимает лист в руке, делает из него что-то похожее на шар. Девушка опускает ком бумаги в чашку, поджигает спичку и бросает к комку. Лист горит, Рейвен наблюдает за огнём. Никто и никогда не узнает, что было написано. Идея отложилась в голове — это главное.

«Ещё немного осталось, Кларк, — мысленно успокаивает себя Рейвен, обняв руками, — скоро ты будешь дома!»


	10. Chapter 10

Рейвен чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд, когда закрывает комнату на ключ. Девушка смотрит по сторонам, но никого не находит.

«Паранойя», — эта мысль не то успокаивает, не то огорчает. Рейес постоянно кажется, что за ней кто-то следит. Может это воображение, ведь она стала слишком скрытной? Может кто-то из людей Санктума, кто не доверяет Рейвен?

Девушка убирает в карман ключ, спускается вниз. Никого во дворце в это время суток. Рейес смотрит на часы — 10:27. Она выходит на улицу: вот где действительно течёт жизнь. Люди не сидят по домам, каждый что-то делает для Санктума, для Первородных. От этой мысли Рейвен невольно поморщилась, девушка уж слишком сильно испытывает к ним отвращение: убивать других, чтобы жить вечно. Разве это не секта?

Десятки детей идут в школу, на занятия, впереди и в конце строя находятся учителя. Две дамы в оранжевых платьях несут по корзине с едой и о чем-то мило беседуют, их не заботит ничего, кроме собственных мелких проблем, которые они раздули до глобальных. На полях во всю пашут люди, довольные своей судьбой, они перебрасываются парочкой фраз между вспахиваем почвы и собиранием созревшего урожая. Рейвен поднимает глаза наверх, на лабораторию. Возле неё нет ни охраны, ни людей. Ну конечно, кто в здравом уме решит пойти в самое святое место на планете? Но кто сказал, что Рейвен здорова, а её ум и подавно?

Снова ощущение, будто за тобой наблюдают. Рейес не может рисковать, пока не узнает кто это. Нужно просто убедиться, что это паранойя, а не шпион.

Девушка резко останавливается, разворачивается. Её большие глаза распахиваются ещё больше, она в изумлении открывает рот. Мерфи не знает куда себя деть, он выглядит как провинившийся ребёнок, и Рейвен испытывает к нему жалость. Они похожи чем-то. Ужасное детство, ужасная мать. И оба преступники по меркам Ковчега.

«Прости», — она шепчет губами, надеется, что Мерфи поймёт её. Рейвен не успевает увидеть реакцию Джона.

— Следишь за мной, Мерфи?! — начинает кричать Рейес, заставляя всех жителей Санктума обратить свое внимание на этих двоих. Девушка слегка поворачивает голову, приоткрывает губы. Становится тяжело, обидно.  
— Рейвен, я… — Джон пытается найти себе оправдание, но ничего не может придумать, просто разводит руками.  
— Хочешь сделать меня полностью инвалидом?! — краем глаза Рейвен замечает Джозефину, стоящую справа, открывшую рот в изумлении. Рассел смотрит за ними, но вмешиваться не думает. Конечно, за скандалом лучше всего наблюдать со стороны, чем вмешаться. — Давай! У меня есть вторая рабочая и не искалеченная нога! — Рейес толкает Джона назад, тот не удерживается и падает. — Смотри, — она показывает руки, — они тоже работают. Хочешь их пристрелить, а?! А голову?! — девушка стучит указательным пальцем себе по виску.  
— Рейвен, да что с тобой? — Беллами оказывается преградой между Рейвен и Мерфи, чему Рейес несказанно рада. Блейк хватает её за талию, держа руки Рейвен прижатыми к телу.  
— Это что с тобой?! Скольких ты убил невинных? Сотню? Две? Три? Сколько из-за тебя погибло на Ковчеге, а сколько в горе Везер? Теперь ходишь и строишь из себя героя-мученика, — она ударяет локтем по ребру, Беллами отпускает её.

Рейвен разворачивается и уходит. Девушка вытирает выступившие слезы. Причинять боль Мерфи было больнее всего, такая вот у неё тавтология. Джон не заслужил этого, да и никто не заслужил. Кому как не ей знать, что Мерфи страдает, смотря на Рейвен, на то, как она ходит. Да, может он это и не показывает так открыто, но стоит заговорить хотя бы про возможность ходить, он ненавидит себя, ищет куда бы деться.

Толпа расступается, пропуская Рейвен вперёд. Эхо кричит что-то в след, бежит за ней, но её останавливает охрана. Рейес оборачивается, но смотрит не на Эхо. Рассел с женой уже ушли, Джозефина направляется к дворцу. Рейвен утешает себя, что все это не зря. Всё это.

***

— Мы хотим знать, что это было? — Рассел входит в комнату к Рейвен в сопровождении дочери и охраны.

Девушка откладывает чертёжи в сторону, дабы никто посторонний не видел их, пытается выдавить из себя некое подобие улыбки. Она же рада видеть Рассела, он же бог, решивший почтить своим визитом. Она ж должна ему ноги целовать за одно проживание во дворце, за его визит. Но вместо этого Рейвен готова плевать ему под ноги, разбить ему лицо и разрезать на куски его тело.

— О чем вы? — наигранное непонимание. Впрочем, оно не такое уж и искусное. Рейвен хмурит брови, но выглядит более дружелюбно.  
— О тебе и Мерфи, — поясняет Джозефина, пододвинув к себе стул. Девушка садится на него, кладёт ногу на ногу. — Он тебя покалечил? — звучит так, будто Джози это знала. Воспоминания Кларк не стерты или Мерфи рассказал об этом? Последний вариант вряд ли возможен, потому что даже Эмори не знала что сделал Джон. Или она слышала буквально все, что говорила Рейес, приняв за чистую монету?

Рейвен кивает, закусывая щеку. Ей хочется сказать, что Мерфи не хотел этого. Он просто не знал, что попадёт в неё, что вообще в кого-то попадёт. Мерфи просто хотел отомстить.

«Он изменился! — Рейвен хочется закричать, он ведь действительно изменился, после того, как увидел, что сделал с Рейвен, после того, как влюбился в Эмори. — Ради неё он может снова стать тем ублюдком, которого ненавидели все!»

— Прошло больше ста тридцати лет, но я… всё ещё не могу простить его, — Рейес смотрит между Расселом и Джозефиной, смотрит на дверь, хочет, чтобы кто-то зашёл. — Я не рассказала тебе все, — переводит взгляд на девушку, — чтобы сбежать от боли, я приняла чип. Мне сказали, что он избавит меня от боли, но… Стало только хуже, моим рассудком завладела компьютерная программа, — тяжёлый вздох, перед глазами длинная брюнетка в красном платье, с зализанными назад волосами, — когда я не стала ей подчиняться, она умножила мою боль. Да, звучит как безумие, но в ваши дела с перерождением тоже сложно поверить.  
— Я видела воспоминания Кларк, — Джозефина двигается на стуле ближе к Рейвен. Огонек внутри разгорается ещё больше. Кларк там, она жива. Рейес подавляет улыбку!  
— Город Света, так ведь называется эта программа? — Рассел слегка склоняет голову, он верит Рейвен.  
— Да, — лёгкая усмешка. Джордан все рассказал им. — А потом инсульт, после города Света. Я думала, что умру… Но я вылечилась, — Рейвен спешит прикусить язык, они не должны знать о ванне, о смерти Рейес. — Теперь понятно, почему я так сильно обозлилась? Он следит за мной!  
— Джозефина сказала, ты можешь быть полезной, — Рассел пропускает слова девушки мимо ушей, — старый мотоцикл не в счёт. Покажи, на что способен твой гениальный, как ты говоришь, ум и будешь вознаграждена.

Рейвен недоверчиво смотрит на правителя Санктума. Доказать, что она гений? Да она из старой рации сделала десятки новых, она придумала как убить чип в голове, она придумала, как спасти себя. И этот человек ещё сомневается?

«Он не знает тебя, Рейвен, конечно он сомневается!»

— Пап… — блондинка переводит взгляд с отца на Рейвен и обратно.  
— Вы задели меня, мистер Лайтборн, — в глазах азарт. Её не интересуют вознаграждения, даже мысль о Кларк отходит на задний план, — своими сомнениями. Предоставьте мне неделю и все необходимое, что я попрошу, и я удивлю вас, — Рейвен протягивает руку. — Это пари.  
— Мне нравится твоя самоуверенность, Рейес, — Рассел пожимает руку, — но меня увидеть не так уж просто.  
— Поверьте, я смогу.


	11. Chapter 11

Девушка нажимает на кнопку, сигнал идёт к Джозефине. Следом звучит писк, экран загорается зелёным. Джози получила её сообщение и сейчас уже идёт. Рейвен провела меньше недели в лаборатории, совершенствуя диск Первородных, несмотря на презрение. Джозефина доверяет ей, Рассел потихоньку тоже. Рейес не может усидеть на месте из-за двух причин: ей не терпится показать модернизацию, которую она провела, а вторая причина, куда более лучше, совсем немного и Рейвен увидит Кларк! Живую. В её собственном теле, которое у Гриффин забрали.

Рейвен поворачивается в кресле, когда в лаборатории щёлкает замок, и дверь открывается. Входят Джозефина с её матерью. Последняя явно не рада видеть чужака в их «священном» месте, но тем не менее, открыто это не показывает. Или не рискует показывать.

— Как раз вовремя, — оглашает Рейес, встав с кресла, тем самым освободив место, жестом приглашая Симону присесть.  
— Зачем ты нас звала? — Лайтборн-старшая не испытывала тёплых чувств к Рейвен и всячески это показывала. В конце концов, как можно доверять человеку, чью подругу ты убила?  
— Я немного усовершенствовала ваши… чипы, — Рейвен вставляет его в картридж для считки информации. Экран темнеет, следом появляются буквы, цифры, строчки, после все исчезает. Экран голубой, и комбинация цифр: 01. Рейвен пододвигает клавиатуру к себе, нажимает на несколько клавиш, потом ещё на несколько, пока код не образует изображение.

На экране показывается изображение молодой женщины, девушки. На вид ей не более восемнадцати лет, она испуганно осматривает экран, в котором заперта. Стоит нажать на клавишу «1», как выскакивает самое первое воспоминание после вживления диска. Рейес нажимает на delete, все возвращается обратно.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — просит Рейвен, поклацав мышкой по носу девушки. Ей кажется это забавным.  
— Где я? — она напугана, обнимает себя руками. Девушка водит небесно-голубыми глазами по экрану.  
— В программе, — отвечает Рейвен, переводит взгляд на Джозефину. Блондинка смотрит на Рейес с ещё большим восхищением. — Теперь вы можете общаться с… умершими, вставляя флешку сюда.  
— Это… невозможно, — Лайтборн садится в кресло, подвигается ближе. — Как? — глаза широко распахнуты. Она и подумать не могла, что случится такое, тем не менее, это так.  
— У вас очень интересные книги в библиотеке, — уклончивый ответ и самодовольная улыбка. Так делала Джозефина, так делает Рейвен, — Если вы дадите мне больше средств, возможности и времени, я смогу сделать вещи и получше. Достаточно удивительно?  
— Я схожу за Расселом, — единственное, что может сказать Симона, глядя в глаза Рейвен. Её мысли разбегаются, не позволяя собраться в один поток, с первородной такое происходит впервые.

Рейес обнимает Джози, когда её мать покидает комнату. Девушка удивляется, что ничего не чувствует к ней. Ни ненависти, ни симпатии. Как можно испытывать симпатию к этому человеку? Рейвен не знает.

— Спасибо, что разрешила творить здесь, — смущенная улыбка, — я уже придумала, что можно изобрести в таких шикарных условиях! — Рейвен восхищенно обводит помещение руками, — это перевернёт мир! Представляешь, куда пойдёт цивилизация с нашим симбиозом: мой ум плюс ваши знания и технологии!  
— Мир уже перевернулся, когда ты родилась, Рейвен. Как тебе удалось? — Блондинка не может скрыть улыбку и восхищение. У неё никогда не было кумиров, а теперь… Теперь эта девушка с Земли, которая очень пригодиться им. Которая занимает её голову.  
— Когда я была в городе Света, Али научила меня многому. Не думала, что моё путешествие туда будет полезным, — Рейес поправляет волосы, — скоро они придут? Я хочу есть.  
— Я предлагаю тебе позавтракать с нами.

***

Рейвен садится за стол, слуги доносят оставшуюся еду. Глаза у девушки разбегаются, она в жизни не видела столько еды, сколько сейчас ей предлагают съесть. Большой стол на восемь человек полностью заставлен: фрукты, вино, овощи, мясо и рыба, сок. Девушка переводит взгляд с вилки на нож. На Ковчеге их не учили пользоваться столовыми приборами.

— Простите, но я не знаю… — Рейвен пытается оправдаться, разводит руками. Как сказать, что тебя не учили манерам просто потому, когда выживаешь, нет дела до того какой вилкой кушать салат, а какой мясо, о котором Рейес только слышала, но ни разу не пробовала на вкус. На Ковчеге из еды — трава. Мясо съело первое поколение ещё до апокалипсиса, надеялось, что Земля предоставит им запасы.  
— Всё нормально, — успокаивает её Рассел, протягивая блюдо, — можешь есть как ты привыкла.  
— О нет, это бы я хотела забыть, — легкая усмешка, взгляд в пол. Девушка смущена. — Я бы хотела забыть все, что связано с Землёй.  
— Почему? — невзначай интересуется Симона, сложив руки. — Ты гений, зачем тебе все забывать? — она пытается поймать Рейвен на лжи или провоцирует её ради провокации? Рейвен не такая, она шесть лет училась у лучшей шпионки.  
— Боль, слишком много боли, — Рейес закрывает лицо руками, — потеря ноги. Я бы все отдала, лишь бы её вернуть, — она ведь уже не помнит, как можно ходить нормально, не хромая. Как можно бегать, по утрам не надевать скобу, не засыпать с ней на ноге, а по утрам находить кровь. — Я не помню, как ходить двумя ногами, не прихрамывая. В космосе ноги не нужны, но здесь…  
— Расскажи нам, как ты жила, — просит женщина, протягивая Рейес яблоко. — Про детство, юность, как жила на Земле, — она действительно хочет знать?  
— Я не знаю, кто мой отец, но скорее всего он уже мёртв, — начинает девушка, смотря на красное переливающиеся яблоко. — Моя мать пила, отдавала мою еду за алкоголь, таскала мужиков к нам в каюту, — дави на жалость, будто у тебя все плохо! — Но я выжила, несмотря на это. У меня был лучший друг детства, а потом парень, его звали Финн, — Рейвен переводит взгляд на Джози, — это имя ничего не говорит тебе? — но та отрицательно мотает головой, — И он был в сотне преступников, которых отправили на Землю, но он пострадал из-за меня!  
— Почему?  
— Каждый кубометр кислорода был на счету, мы жили в космосе, и однажды я вышла в открытый космос… — Рейвен закрывает глаза, представляя снова полет, свободу. Чувство наслаждения, ведь полет доступен только ей. Она из тех немногих, кто может выходить в космос, она из тех немногих, кто там был, кто летал. — Что-то пошло не так, ведь Ковчег приходил в негодность, и запасы трех месяцев я потратила на себя, но Финн… Он сказал, что это сделал он, — она закусывает губу. Приври, сделай так, что ты главная мученица в этой истории! — Но Кларк соблазнила его, а затем убила, этого нет в твоих воспоминаниях? — Джозефина снова мотает головой. Блондинка переплетает пальцы с пальцами Рейвен, словно знак поддержки. — Беллами, возомнив себя королем, стал править сотней и развязал войну с землянами…

Рейвен в красках описала правление Кларк с Беллами, как оба убили тысячи невинных ради нескольких сотен, как эгоистка Кларк заняла бункер, как они выживали на Кольце, как Октавия заставляла людей есть себя, под угрозой смерти ближних. Рейвен в красках описала свои мучения, добавив того, чего не было. Например, плен Землян, как ей ломали кости.

— Поэтому я хочу все забыть, понимаете теперь? — в глазах слезы, она просит о помощи.

Рассел с женой переглядываются. Мужчина кивает дочери, Джозефина ободряюще улыбается Рейвен, сочувствует. Она умеет чувствовать. Неужели?

— Ты за неделю усовершенствовала наши технологии, ты нужна нам, — Рассел заботливо кладёт руку на раскрытую ладонь девушки.  
— Мы очистим жёсткие диски и дадим один тебе, — Джозефина заботливо треплет Рейвен по голове. — Ты будешь ходить нормально, не в этом теле, но будешь.  
— Правда?

***

Рейвен хочет зайди в бар, но останавливается перед входом. Мерфи с Беллами сидят возле бармена, последний снова в усмерть пьян, или притворяется таким, (неужели он смирился со смертью Кларк? А как намекнуть ему, что она жива?), зато Джон кажется трезвым. Во всяком случае, он не лежит на баре и не воет, как Блейк.

Девушка надевает капюшон на голову, заходит. Её сердце бешено бьётся, ноги становятся ватными. Она не видела друзей больше недели! А нормально не общалась с ними больше месяца!

«Месяц… Слишком много времени прошло», — вздох.

— Рейвен что-то задумала! — Мерфи крутит в руке стакан, глядя на плескавшуюся жидкость.  
— По-моему она просто предала нас! — шипит Эко, — она убила Эмори! — стакан в руке вот-вот и треснет.  
— Это надо ещё доказать. Нам не отдали тело Эмори, а верить им я не собираюсь, — Джон задумчиво смотрит на содержимое, будто размышляет пить ему или не пить.  
— Ты оправдываешь её, Мерфи? — Беллами стонет, подперев рукой подбородок.  
— А ты ведешь себя как размазня, — Джон выливает остатки эля на волосы друга.  
— Почему ты так чёрствый? — Эко подсаживается с другой стороны от Беллами, — мы все слышали выстрел! Пистолет есть только у Рейвен!  
— Такой себе аргумент, — Мерфи с грохотом ставит стакан на барную стойку.

Рейес делает вид, что ей интересен интерьер. И каждый день они здесь собираются, чтобы обсудить её? Каждый день Джон защищает Рейвен перед ними? Даже после всего он все ещё верит ей, все ещё защищает.

«Джон не уверен в смерти Эмори!» — внутренний голос кричит, а в глубине души паника, что вот-вот и её раскроют.

— Говорят, ваша подружка станет одной из Первородных, — барменша наливает вино в бокал Эко. — Её искусственно сделают носителем ночной крови, а имя увековечат.  
— Есть ещё сомнения, что она не предавала нас, Мерфи? — Эко поднимает бокал, — что ж, за здоровье Рейвен Рейес Первой, — и опустошает его.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда солнце скрывается, Рейвен снимает с себя всю одежду, которую дала ей Джози в знак дружбы. Что-то удерживало Рейес не сжечь все это к черту, возможно Джозефина заподозрила что-нибудь. Девушка сжимает кулаки до острой боли в ладонях, кажется оттуда вот-вот пойдёт кровь. Рейвен смотрит на свое тело. Часть синяков уже зажила, остальные еле видно. В некоторых местах свежие царапины. Рейвен хочет сбежать от ненависти к себе, к людям, которые её окружают, в небытие, но все это выливается в порезы на руках, правда не такие сильные, как могли быть. Практически без крови.

Рейвен крутит в руках лезвие со следами запекшейся красной крови. Со следами её крови. Рейес скаблит пальцем, чтобы содрать её.

«Хоть не таблетки», — эта мысль ничуть не успокаивает. Эбби принимала обезболивающее, а Рейвен причиняет себе физическую боль, чтобы отвлечься от душевной. Разница есть? Конечно, таблетки нужны другим, боль нужна только Рейвен.

Ей тяжело смотреть на улыбку Кларк, на то, как Кларк общается с родителями, как ест. Оболочка Кларк, а внутри другая кукла. Рейвен не думала, что после смерти её будет так тяжело. Да, она делала ужасные вещи, чтобы спасти своих людей. И этого теперь будет не хватать. Кто скажет фразу «мне жаль» после смерти людей? Кто скажет «я пыталась быть хорошей» и «я спасаю своих людей»? Рейвен, Беллами или Мёрфи? У них нет лидерства в крови, они не способны пойти на убийство сотен невинных ради своих людей. А Кларк может. Более того, она делала это.

«Ещё немного! Три дня!» — осталось три дня до церемонии, где Рейвен станет одной из Первородных! Искусственная найтблида с чипом в голове. Прямо как Кларк!

Стук в дверь. Рейес пугается, лезвие выпадает из рук. В прошлый раз это закончилось смертью Миллера. Хотя, может это Джозефина?

— Привет, — дверь приоткрывается, Мерфи заглядывает внутрь. После всего? Да.  
— П-привет, — Рейвен заикается, поднимает острие, но не целится в ночного гостя. — Охрана тебя пропустила? — приподнимает брови.  
— Да, — Джон закрывает за собой дверь, — можешь не бояться меня, — лёгкая улыбка, но Рейвен спокойнее. Она и так знает, что он не причинит ей боль.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, — она произносит это слишком нежно, открывает ящик стола и бросает туда лезвие. — Прости, я не должна была это делать, — Рейес отводит глаза. Хотя бы извинилась. От этого становится чуть легче.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть веская причина, — Мерфи подходит ближе к Рейвен, он слишком близко. — В любом случае, я это заслужил. Ты ведь никогда не говорила, что чувствуешь.  
— Это не даёт мне право… — Рейвен кусает губу, решается посмотреть на Мерфи. Он умирал, как и она. Она спасла сама себя, а его спасли. Кто угодно, но только не она. — Насчёт Эмори, мне жаль.

Джон заметно грустнеет, кусает щеку. Ему тяжело слышать её имя, тяжело смириться с тем, что Эмори мертва, ведь это неправда! Она не умеет умирать. Она не умеет умирать также, как и Рейвен; она не умеет умирать также, как и Мерфи. Они втроём просто тараканы, которых очень трудно убить. Как и Кларк. Их четверо, они могут противостоять смерти.

— Ты хочешь стать одной из них? Мне казалось, ты презирала их, Рейвен.  
— Чего не сделаешь ради… — Рейвен прикусывает язык, чуть ведь не ляпнула зачем, — выживания. — Джон сказал ей эту фразу давным давно, ещё на Земле, до Высшего пламени.  
— Хочешь жить вечно?  
— Хочу развиваться, Мерфи. — Но в глубине души так хорошо, что он рядом. Они говорят, пусть даже не как друзья, они просто говорят. Нейтральная беседа тоже хорошо, с учётом всего. — Я поступаю как сука, да?  
— Есть немного, — усмехается Джон, — какая у тебя цель? Ради чего все это? Только, чтобы жить вечно и путешествовать по чужим телам? — ему недостаточно одних слов Рейвен. Он не верит, что его подруга решила отказаться от своих моральных принципов и стать одной из этих ублюдков.  
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — вздох, Рейвен отворачивается к окну. — И это плохо.  
— Это как-то связано с…  
— Нет! — получилось более, чем громко. — Это ни с чем не связано. — голос дрогнул.

А есть ли смысл обманывать человека, который очень хорошо знает тебя? Это с Джозефиной было просто: она не знала Рейвен, не знала, через что пришлось пройти ей, не знала толком ничего. Кроме собственных рассказов Рейвен.

— Зачем ты пришёл?  
— Поверить не в мог, что ты станешь одной из этих, — Мерфи разворачивает к себе лицом девушку, — я думал, мы друзья.  
— Друзья друг друга… — не калечат. Рейвен не хватает смелости сказать это один на один.  
— Не делают инвалидами, — догадывается Джон. У парня перехватывает дыхание. Он, наивный, верил, что Рейвен простила его. Он, наивный, верил, что после такого действительно можно стать друзьями. Даже тот разговор на площади не пошатнул веру в Рейвен. Там были люди, там были первородные, а он искренне верил, что Рейес хочет отомстить им.  
— Я не это хотела сказать, — спешит оправдаться девушка, обхватив лицо Мерфи руками, заставляя тем самым посмотреть на себя. — Прости, но я не могу тебе сказать всего. Пока не могу.

Джон убирает её руки с лица, не давая прочитать ни единой эмоции на лице. Кажется, что парень пьян. Рейес смотрит в глаза парню, пытаясь понять о чем думает Джон. Но он умело прячет эмоции, чувства и мысли глубоко, за сарказмом и издевками. Это же Джон Мерфи.

— Обещаешь? — но голос выдаёт. Джон все ещё наивен, как ребёнок. И все ещё верит в Рейвен.

Ответить Рейвен не успевает, кто-то ходит по коридорам, под дверью. Девушка испуганно смотрит на ручку. Ей кажется, что сейчас зайдёт Джозефина.

— Тебе пора, — Рейвен проходит мимо Джона, но тот ловит её за руку, держит. Рейес смотрит на пальцы Мерфи, обхватившие её предплечье.  
— Ты боишься её, — заключает парень, отпустив руку, — или влюблена в Джозефину, так ведь её зовут?!

Рейвен пятится назад, упирается в кресло и падает. Перед ней стоит Мерфи, а пути к отступлению загорожены его телом. Джон упирается руками о спинку кресла, нависает над Рейвен, внимательно изучая её.

— Мерфи, мне страшно, — язык заплетается, а в голову лезут не очень хорошие мысли. Глаза у девушки слишком большие сейчас, внутри все сводит. Это же Джон, он не может так поступить с ней.  
— Мне тоже, — сквозь зубы отвечает Джон, — А знаешь почему? Потому что та Рейвен Рейес, которую я знал, которой восхищался, превратилась в суку, просящую её пожалеть! Единственное, чем я занимаюсь последнюю неделю — пытаюсь понять что с тобой стало! — последние слова Мерфи уже кричит, ударяет рукой спинку кресла. Рейвен сжимается, закрывает глаза. Её трясёт, слова застревают в её горле. — Ты ничего не объясняешь, отдалаешься от нас! Унижаешь! Эмори и Миллер мертвы! Кто будет следующим? Почему ты позволяешь нам умирать?

Была бы её воля, Рейвен бы не допустила этого, но тут боги не они. Тут правящая династия решает кого убить, а кого — нет.

— Потому что я устала быть сильной, Мерфи, — шепчет Рейвен, боясь приоткрыть глаза. — Я хочу отдохнуть, — она опускает голову.  
— Хочешь?! — кажется злость Мерфи слышит весь Санктум, — так пожалуйста, — парень отходит назад, поднимая руки, — просто забудь, что у тебя есть друзья с Земли. Хотя тебе же срать на это! — он уходит.

Рейвен сползает вниз, прижимает колени к груди, обхватывает их. Она не может контролировать поток слез, рвущихся наружу. Девушка только сидит на полу и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, тихо плача. Что изменило Мерфи?

«Он стал вести себя, как ты», — внутренний голос оказывается той ещё стервой, давящей на больное.


	13. Chapter 13

— Вот, — Симона протягивает диск, — Ты должна стереть с него данные. — Она издевается? Хочет переложить ответственность на неё? Видимо да. Рейес должна убить одного из члена богов. Звучит как вызов.  
— Почему я? — удивляется Рейвен, переводя взгляд на каждого члена Первородных.  
— Чтобы точно знала, диск чистый, — Джозефина заботливо трепет Рейвен по волосам, — и что твоё тело не украдут, — лёгкая улыбка, будто девушка задумала что-то ужасное. Твоё тело не украдут? Также, как не украли тело Кларк, да?  
— Почему ты так улыбаешься? — внутри все сводит. Неужели они узнали правду? Неужели ночной визит Мерфи не прошёл бесследно?  
— Это диск моей подруги, которая пыталась меня убить.

Рейвен осторожно берет диск в руки, вставляет в картридж. На экране появляется темноволосая женщина. Девушка тут же узнает её: эта та дамочка, которая захватила Элигий.

— Что происходит? — удивляется женщина, оглядывая пространство, людей. — Ты… — она задыхается от возмущения. Рейвен убила её семью, а теперь стоит среди её друзей.  
— Поздравляю, ты мертва, — Рейвен нажимает на клавишу. Экран мерцает, изображение распадается на код и исчезает. — Она хотела убить меня, — Рейес не смотрит на Первородных, она пытается оправдать свой поступок. Скольких за свою жизнь она убила? Сотни, тысячи? — Когда угнала корабль и проникла на Элигий.  
— Она хотела сбежать, — Симона уже не выглядит такой недружелюбной. Сделать Рейвен одной из них значило, что Рейес никогда не расскажет о процедуре. Или её саму убьют. И Симона, и Рейвен это понимали.  
— Куда? — усмешка, Рейес забыла перед кем стоит, — Земля уничтожена. — А может она уже восстановилась? Они спустились спустя девяносто семь лет после запуска ракет, но фауна была цела, а животные словно никуда не исчезли. Чего стоил один ужин из оленины после победы над горой Везер?

Люди Лексы, а именно воины Трикру, притащили им в лагерь пятеро свежеубитых оленей. Индра с Нико помогли поварам Аркадии, потому что лагерь Джаха оказался неактуальным, Телониус покинул это место, разделать мясо и приготовить. Тогда Рейвен впервые наелась и полюбила Землю, несмотря на все её недостатки.

— Есть ещё планеты, которые должен был колонизировать Элигий-3, но мы с ними не связывались, надеюсь, что теперь ты поможешь нам.  
— На это могут уйти годы, — замечает Рейвен, слегка ухмыляясь. Годы у неё теперь есть. Вернее будут.

«Не будет!» — одергивает себя девушка. В последнее время ей приходится постоянно себя ругать, одергивать. Она начинает забывать зачем все делает, ради кого.

Пусть эти люди думают, что у Рейвен будут годы. Пусть эти люди думают, что у них у самих тоже будут годы. Пусть эти люди думают, пока могут.

*

Рейвен стоит рядом с Расселом и его женой. Девушка в толпе высматривает Скайкру, они должны быть здесь. Джозефина распорядилась, чтобы всех гостей привели на площадь, заставили смотреть на это. Слушать это.

— Рейвен Рейес, как подарок для нас, нашего будущего, — начинает Рассел, положив руку на спину девушке, — она смогла сделать то, чего мы не могли десятки лет, — слегка подталкивает вперёд, — её разум может перевернуть наши жизни, сделать лучше! Она достойна стать одной из нас, — поворачивает голову в сторону Рейвен.

Девушка смотрит на толпу, пытается увидеть Мерфи или Беллами. Сомнений нет, оба ненавидят её. Да и не только они. Эбби, Эхо, Джордан, Джексон, Октавия, странствующая за щитом.

«Это все ради Кларк. Ещё немного!»

— Рейвен Рейес Первая, — толпа начинает аплодировать, — да святится имя её.  
— Да святится имя её, — они повторяют в разнобой: кто-то раньше, кто-то опаздывает, но все дружелюбно настроены.

Рейвен сжимает края платья, опускает голову вниз, встает рядом с Джозефиной. Она никогда не была в центре внимания стольких людей, она никогда не была поводом для собрания или праздника. Все это происходит впервые. И ничего бы не омрачало так сильно, как традиции людей, к которым примкнет Рейвен. Ради неё будут убивать невинных людей, которым посчастливилось родиться с ночной кровью.

«Никто не будет, я не дам этого сделать!»

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо спрашивает Лайтборн, положив руку на плечо девушке.  
— Я смущаюсь, — признается Рейвен. Её щеки пылают, хотя этого особо не заметно под толстым слоем краски, которую Джозефина называет косметикой.  
— Завтра состоится твой день, Рейвен, — ободряюще шепчет Джозефина, уводя девушку в сторону, пока Рассел вещает о традициях и как все пройдёт.  
— Почему завтра? — внутри у Рейвен все обрывается. У неё меньше суток на все. С другой стороны, Рейес не терпится скорее закончить с этим. Ещё немного и Кларк будет с ней, ещё немного и она расскажет все друзьям.

«Но как же Джозефина?» — совесть снова решила с ней поговорить?  
«Она уже мертва, — раздражается Рейвен. — А Кларк нет!»  
«Она доверяет тебе, Рейвен. Что плохого лично для тебя сделала Джози?» — в её голове тоже кто-то сидит? Джозефина проникла в её мысли и отвечает ей? Или это совесть?

— Сегодня тебя сделают носителем чёрной крови, завтра вживят диск, — Джозефина будто маленькому ребёнку объясняет что к чему.  
— Почему? — Рейес хмурится. Всё же можно сделать в один день, зачем растягивать на два. Они же не умертвить собираются её, а всего лишь дать диск.  
— Всё готово пока к одной процедуре, мы никогда раньше не делали этого, — улыбается, Джози заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос из причёски за ухо. — Не бойся, это не больно.  
— Мы не уверены, что твоё сердце выдержит сразу две операции, — вмешивается Симона, оказавшись рядом с девушками.

Рейвен хмурится. Она помнит, как Кларк стала найтблидой: просто вколола костный мозг себе и все прошло нормально, наверное. Гриффин, возможно, просто не показала, что ей было плохо. И это было бы в её стиле! Вечно сильная Кларк, не думающая о себе последнее время. Она вообще умеет заботиться о себе или также, как и Рейвен, выбирает то, что для других будет лучше? В этом чёртовом мире кто-нибудь умеет заботиться о себе, а не о других, ставя самого себя в последнюю очередь? Ответ находится почти сразу: Мёрфи.

***

Рейвен будит звон колоколов, топот ног за стеной. Девушка надевает халат, выходит в коридор. Несколько солдат строем идут вниз, на улицу. В руках у них оружие. Рейес стремительно спускается по лестнице, сбивая нескольких людей с ног.

— Что случилось? — девушка останавливает одного из прохожих, бегущих в сторону полей, к щиту.  
— Джозефина пропала! — быстро отвечает мужчина, продолжая свой путь. За щит вышли уже несколько десятков бойцов, как минимум пятнадцать на мотоциклах. Они расходятся в разные стороны леса, оставляя Святилище без охраны, без оружия, без людей.


	14. Chapter 14

— Рейвен ненавидит тебя, — Джозефина обходит стороной Кларк, слегка касается её спины, — или нет? — толкает пальцами девушку вперёд. Кажется ей нравится издеваться так над Гриффин.  
— Она имеет на это полное право, — Кларк выпрямляется, — я сдала её на пытки, — заученная фраза, которую каждую ночь говорит себе Кларк, когда проникает в сознание Джозефины тайком.  
— Знаю, — блондинка ухмыляется, становится позади Гриффин, — она говорила это очень много раз, — шипит Лайтборн, наклонившись у уху Кларк, — она хочет примкнуть к нам. И это после новости о твоей смерти. Подозрительно, не так ли?

Очень подозрительно. Рейвен хочет примкнуть к элите Санктума, после смерти Кларк? Потому что они убили её. Неужели все так изменилось? Неужели Рейвен так сильно ненавидит её?

— Рейвен взрослая девочка, делает что хочет, — Кларк старается не думать о мотивах подруги. Джозефина все поймёт.  
— Знаешь, какие у меня на неё планы? Использовать её по максимуму, а потом убить.

***

Джозефина стучит в дверь, не дожидаясь ответа, заходит. Рейвен разбирает мотор мотоцикла, не обращая внимание на стук, на присутствие чужого человека. Слишком погружена в свои мысли. Джози усмехается.

— Злишься?  
— Злюсь, что это сделала не я.

Обманывает или серьёзно так считает? Пока непонятно. Джозефина склоняет голову набок, рассматривая Рейвен. Она красивая, но скоба на ноге портит всю красоту.

***

— Она не так глупа, как кажется, — Джозефина присаживается на траву, приглашает жестом присесть и Кларк, хотя это больше похоже на издевательство, — не даёт прочитать себя.  
— Может ты ищешь скрытый мотив, там где его нет? — Кларк пытается пошевелить рукой, но верёвки не дают ей этого сделать. Мразь Джози — хитрая мразь. Теперь ей не нужно опасаться Кларк, проникающую в сознание без приглашения.  
— Может быть, — уклончивый ответ, Джозефина смотрит на дрова, в следующую секунду загорается костёр, — а может быть она пытается усыпить моё доверие.

***

Джози проходит в библиотеку, сразу следом за Рейвен. Блондинка приглядывается. Что же ищет девушка в поздний час на полках с медициной?

— Что-то ищешь, Рейвен? — Джозефина заранее знает что: способ вернуть Кларк.  
— Ищу способ вылечить ногу, — отвечает девушка, кивая на скобу. Лайтборн потирает шею. Она ошиблась? — Может у вас он есть? — Рейес не думает о подруге, она хочет вылечить себя? Из рассказов Рейвен можно сделать такой вывод. Она должна же думать о себе когда-нибудь.  
— Третий ряд, четвёртая полка справа, — Джози демонстративно зевает, будто хочет спать. А саму разъедает стыд. Как она могла подозревать её в чем-то плохом, когда человек ищет способ нормально ходить?

***

Джозефина ходит вокруг Кларк, сложив руки за спиной, пока девушка связанная пытается разобраться с верёвкой.

— Неужели я ошибаюсь, — вслух думает Лайтборн, — и Рейвен не хочет спасать тебя? Тогда зачем она это делает?  
— Ты ищешь смысл там, где его нет, — устало повторяет Кларк, закатив глаза. Девушка пытается пошевелить рукой, развязать себя в конце концов.  
— Я убью её, но не сразу! — шипит Джозефина, сжав в руке волосы Гриффин, — я стану ей лучшей подругой, влюблю в себя и убью. Она станет сосудом для наших людей.  
— Рейвен умная, она догадается. И расскажет все друзьям. Думаешь, они проглотят смерть двух их людей?  
— Если только их друг не станет их врагом.

Кларк широко распахивает глаза. Мысли Джозефины пугают больше, чем когда-либо. Гриффин с удовольствием бы этому помешала, Рейвен не заслуживает этого. Она не заслуживает предательства.

***

Джозефина достает с полки таблетки. Девушка кладёт их на бумагу, начинает стучать молотком по ним. Таблетки превращаются в порошок, который Джози небрежно добавляет в бутылку с водой. Лайтборн передаёт бутылку через одного из охранников, которого вскоре найдут мёртвым.

Девушка наблюдает со стороны за Скайкру, ждёт пока кто-нибудь выпьет из отправленной бутылки. Она наблюдает час, два, три. Когда Миллер делает несколько глотков, рядом с ним оказывается Джозефина.

— Рейвен говорила, что ты спишь с мужиком… — и уводит его в сторону.

Бутылка исчезает с вида, Лайтборн провожает Нейтана до двери, а сама избавляется от улик. Парень уже накручен, в ярости. Яд начал действовать, плюс эмоции сделали свое дело.

***

Блондинка проводит тряпкой по ключице Рейвен, задерживает внимание. Неужели это сделала она? С её подачи Миллер избил Рейвен, что было бы, если бы вовремя не подоспел Мерфи? Джозефина даже думать об этом не хочет. Внутри что-то ноет, неужели чувство вины?

— Останься со мной, — каждое слово, произнесенное Рейвен вызвало бурю эмоций. Эта небесная девчонка очень сильно влияет на Джозефину.

***

— Зачем? Вот зачем я это сделала? — истерит Джозефина, бросая книги по комнате. Кларк остаётся лишь уворачиваться. — Я чуть не убила её!  
— Ты вроде этого и хотела, в чем проблема? — недоумевает Кларк, глядя на блондинку. Гриффин ловит себя на мысли, что они похожи. Но только внешне.  
— Я увидела последствия, — Джози ходит по комнате, не обращая внимания на Кларк.

Ванхэда уже привыкла, что Лайтборн делиться с ней всем: планами, мотивами, чувствами. Больше всего Кларк жалко Рейвен. Неужели она стала такой же, как другие люди-найтблиды? Ей стёрли разум, а потом поместили диск? Или что-то переклинило в голове у подруги, раз она так себя ведёт?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты жила вечно, — Джозефина держит за руку Рейвен, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Твой дом теперь Санктум.  
— Это все, о чем я только мечтала, — на глазах выступают слезы, которые Рейвен не решается смахнуть, чтобы не портить макияж.  
— Твой дом теперь рядом со мной, — шепчет Лайтборн, обняв девушку. Наконец она чувствует умиротворение, она будто искупила свою вину перед Рейвен. Может так и есть. Это теперь её способ вылечить ногу.

***

— Она станет такой, как вы? — эта новость шокирует больше, чем происходящее вокруг. Это точно их Рейвен? — Она не могла согласиться на такое!  
— Но согласилась, хватит ей уже страдать, — Джозефина присаживается возле Кларк, — как только она станет одной из нас, найдёт способ убрать тебя из твоей головы, — ухмылка.

Внутри у Кларк все сжимается. Да, Рейвен найдёт способ это сделать, ведь она хочет отомстить. Убить её.

— Ну же, не плачь, — Джози будто издевается над ней, — мы отлично проведём последние минуты вместе. Я обещаю, — заботливо стирает слезы со щёк Кларк.


	15. Chapter 15

Девушка вновь просматривает записи с экспериментами Первородных. Несчастная в кресле, возле неё два типа, один из которых Габриэль. Откуда Рейвен знает его имя? Второй назвал его так.

Рейес приближает изображение, ведь кроме записей с экспериментами у неё ничего нет. Рассел запрещает говорит кому-либо Рейвен что и как происходит.

— Придет время, и ты сама узнаешь, — заботливо кладёт руку на плечо Рейвен и уходит.

Рейес отматывает плёнку назад, наблюдая за смертью девушки. Она склоняет голову, пытается высмотреть что же происходит дальше? Что же происходит в голове этой девушки?

До сдачи проекта осталось всего три дня, но у Рейвен все готово. Она заранее знала, что будет делать. Этот спор был частью её плана. Осталось только взломать хранилище знаний. Или просмотреть на дисках других Первородных.

***

— Рейвен, зачем тебе эта книга? — Джозефина неодобрительно косится на дневник Бекки с логотипом бесконечности. Такой же, как и на её диске.  
— Взяла почитать на досуге, — Рейвен снимает с себя майку, — нас тут никто не услышит? — девушка подходит ближе, стягивает с Джозефины её кофту.  
— Никто, — отвечает Лайтборн, потянувшись к ремню Рейвен, но девушка кладёт ладонь на руку Джози.  
— Я сама, — Рейес кусает подругу за мочку уха и слегка толкает, Джозефина садится на кресло.

Лайтборн переворачивается, ложится вдоль него. Рейвен нависает сверху, подавляя отвращение. Она никогда не была против однополых отношений, но к своему полу её не тянуло. Рейес садится на блондинку, вжимая последнюю в кресло. Щелк. Щелк. Джозефина оказывается прикована к креслу.

Рейвен садится на стул, подъезжает к Джозефине. Её улыбка не сулит ничего прекрасного для последней. Она в ловушке.

— Либо ты сейчас мне сама расскажешь, как все происходит, либо я узнаю это сама, но при последнем варианте тебе будет больно, — улыбка безумца бугает Джозефину.  
— О чем ты?  
— Как вы занимаете чужие тела, Джозефина! — девушка держит за плечи блондинку и вжимает в кресло. Возможно на теле Кларк появятся следы.  
— Ты переживаешь насчёт завтра? Могла бы просто спросить.  
— Я хочу знать, что происходит с людьми, у черная кровь! — Рейес чувствует как из носа течёт кровь, капая на платье Джози. Какая ирония: Кларк была тоже в платье, когда её убили!  
— Им стираются воспоминания, — заикается Лайтборн, не рискуя врать. Рейвен и так узнает всё. — На диск записываются воспоминания и черты характера, сознание человека.  
— Ты видела воспоминания Кларк, — она выдыхает и слезает с неё.

Датчик мигает синим: кто-то подошёл. Девушка подходит к пульту и нажимает на кнопку, дверь открывается. В помещение осторожно заходит Мэдди, а следом за ней и Джексон.

***

Мэдди разворачивает конверт, переданный ей одной из жительниц Санктума.

«Подходи к лаборатории сразу после церемонии. Одна.»

Подписи нет, адреса нет, того, кто оставил записку тоже нет. Какая лаборатория? О чем она вообще. Только на церемонии до Мэдди доходит, что это значит. Рейвен, прячущаяся за спиной Кларк-Джозефины, намекает ей. Лаборатория сразу за этими дверьми.

***

— Рейвен? — Мэдди готова вцепиться в горло к Рейес, но Эрик крепко удерживает её, хотя сам пребывает в состоянии шока. Это она отправила им записки? Зачем?  
— Не думала, что скажу это, но мне нужна ваша помощь, — Рейвен нажимает на кнопку, и двери лаборатории бесшумно закрываются. Никто их не услышит, никто не придёт.  
— Рейвен, как ты могла меня… — глаза Джозефины горят, она сжимает кулаки и пытается освободиться, но вместо этого царапает руки. Из ран начинает сочиться кровь.  
— Провести? — Рейвен надевает халат, завязывает волосы, стоит спиной к Джозефине, спиной к гостям, которых позвала. — Так сама виновата. Не пытайся сделать это, навредишь себе, все проверено.  
— Ты же говорила, хочешь… — слов не хватает, весь словарный запас испарился. Пелена из слез мешает видеть выражение лица Рейвен.

Мэдди подходит ближе к Лайтборн, рассматривает её. Видимо пытается найти в ней Кларк. Девочка тянет руку к кинжалу, но Эрик кладёт ладонь на кинжал и мотает головой. Для него этот пазл начинает собираться. И не стоит пока провоцировать Рейвен.

— Хочу выселить гостей, а то слишком долго они засиделись. Ты мертва, Жозефина, — Рейвен замечает как кривится лицо собеседницы от коверкания имени. — Пора бы тебе вернуться в ад. — Рейвен надевает очки. Она до конца не уверена, что поступает правильно.  
— Я не могу умереть! Знаешь, что сделает мой отец… — что он сделает? Понесёт наказание. Рейвен бросает взгляд на тумбу с лекарствами. Все они понесут наказание за то, что делали с людьми на протяжении многих лет, за то, что сделали с Кларк. — Ты же ненавидишь Кларк, зачем ты это делаешь?

Рейвен берет со стола шприц, подходит к Мэдди. Девочка пытается отойти назад, но поздно. Рейес делает укол в шею, и юная Хэда засыпает.

— Кларк — мой человек, а мои люди — моя ответственность, Джози, — Рейвен переводит дыхание, держа на руках Мэдди.  
— Рейвен, что ты задумала? — доктор водит глазами по помещению, пытаясь предположить самый худший вариант.

Неужели Рейвен решила из Мэдди сделать сосуд для одного из Первородных? Потому что все на это похоже. И это является финалом пазла.

— Вернуть Кларк, — Рейвен с Джексоном кладут девочку на кушетку. Девушка проводит по руке Мэдди.  
— Но она… — она слегка заикается. Джозефина часто и тяжело дышит, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Её щеки пылают, ноги словно ватные.  
— Она спасала своего ребёнка, не стоит винить её, — Рейвен набирает жидкость в шприц. — Вы уже давно относитесь к людям, как к расходному материалу, признай это.  
— Про тебя я так не думала! Мы хотели тебе помочь, — боль от предательства любимого человека, что может быть хуже?  
— Да, верю. Сделать меня найтблидой и вставить в мозг диск какой-то бабы, я не дура, Джози, — Рейвен наклоняется над Лайтборн, смотрит ей в голубые глаза, принадлежащие далеко не Джозефине.  
— Рейвен, пожалуйста… — только не сейчас, когда Джозефина по-настоящему полюбила человека, с которым хочет прожить всю жизнь, всю вечность. Всё не должно закончится так.  
— Почему я должна выбрать тебя, а не свою подругу? — Рейес кивает Джексону на халат, Эрик надевает его, застегивает на все пуговицы. Материал приятно ласкает тело.  
— Мерфи… — пытается призвать к здравому смыслу, надавить на больные точки. Джозефина видела в воспоминаниях Кларк Мерфи и Рейвен, их взаимоотношения.

Удар в челюсть. Рейвен трясёт кулаком, сбрасывая с себя остатки крови и слюны Джозефины. Рейес морщится, брезгует. Она решается снять с себя маску, показывать истинные чувства.

— Кларк простит, наверное.  
— Рейвен! Ты умная девушка, ты понимаешь, что будет после того, как я умру? Что будет с Джоном… — в какой раз она пытается сказать это?  
— Тебе ещё один удар прописать? — грубо обрывает Рейес, переведя взгляд на Джексона, который не до конца понимает, что происходит и что надо делать, — набери снотворное, дай его мне! — голос срывается. У них не так уж много времени, чтобы стоять и думать. Рейвен будет это делать за двоих.  
— Тебя умертвить, как вы сделали это с Кларк? — наигранная забота, — Я бы с удовольствием помучала тебя, но не сегодня. Не хочу, чтобы Кларк чувствовала эту боль, — прищуривается. Рейвен получает наслаждение, смотря на запуганную Джози. Давно ли у Рейес появились такие фетиши?  
— Может объяснишь, что мы делаем? — врач протягивает шприц Рейвен.  
— Извлекаем пламя из Мэдди, извлекаем диск из неё, — последнее слово она выплевывает. — Я бы сделала это сама, но тут требуется хирургическое вмешательство. Справишься? — Рейвен вводит снотворное в Джозефину, та засыпает.  
— Я постараюсь, — глаза загорелись идеей, а на душе облегчение. Джексон понял все, понял зачем все было. — А зачем извлекать…  
— Пламя хранит в себе воспоминания. Воспоминания Кларк остались там, как и черты характера, которые Кларк проявила в городе Света. Оно поможет вернуть её сознание и часть восстановит.

***

Рейвен заходит в лабораторию, пока никто не видит, все заняты поиском Джозефина. Мэдди ещё спит, а Джексон наблюдает за показателями Кларк, которые не самые лучшие. Рейвен кусает губу. Неужели она ошиблась?

— Иди, — Рейес заботливо хлопает по спине доктора, — ты пробыл здесь всю ночь, тебе нужно поспать, — она заботится о нем. Она чувствует вину из-за смерти Миллера.  
— Нет, — наотрез отказывается Эрик. Он не терпит возражений, он должен быть рядом с Кларк. Он должен быть рядом с Рейвен в этот момент.  
— Нужно отнести Мэдди в её комнату, чтобы она думала, что все приснилось, — девушка устало садится на стул. — Пока все ищут Джозефину снаружи.  
— Почему? — он хмурится. Кто сказал, что Джозефина покидала Святилище? Вернее, кто дал наводку на это? Кажется Джексон знает ответ.  
— Думают, что её похитили люди Габриэля, — Рейвен косится на Кларк. Неизвестность ужасна, все ужасно. Больше всего пугает мысль: а вдруг все зря.  
— Думают или их заставили думать? — доктор поворачивается в кресле к Рейвен, та улыбается.  
— Никто не должен знать, что Джозефины нет, даже она, — кивает в сторону Мэдди, — унеси её, пока не поздно. Если что, я возьму всю вину на себя, — вновь кусает губу. Физическая боль помогает отвлечься от дурных мыслей.  
— Я думал, ты предательница, — в его голосе отчётливо слышны нотки сожаления, — я ошибся. Прости.  
— Прощать нечего, — отмахивается девушка, — я сама заставила всех так думать.  
— Я оставил назначения, если Кларк станет лучше или хуже, — Джексон встаёт, подходит к Мэдди, — сообщишь, как все прошло? — берет девочку на руки.  
— Обещаю, — шепчет Рейес, помахав на прощание.

Впервые стало немного легче. Угрызения совести ушли, моральная боль ушла. Ещё один из её друзей понял зачем все было. Рейвен облегченно выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку, берет в руки лист с предписанием.

— Ну же, Кларк, — может все зря? Но мозг работает, сердце работает. Ничего не мёртво, совсем не так, как говорила Джозефина. Тело Кларк живёт.

Она открывает глаза, пытается сфокусироваться на одном предмете, но все плывёт. Первое, что слышит Кларк, это голос Рейвен, такой родной, такой желанный.

— С возвращением, Принцесса.


	16. Chapter 16

Рейвен сидит на кушетке и задумчиво крутит диск Джозефины в руках. Рейес сжимает его в ладони, закрывает глаза. Внутри снова все ноет: Джозефина доверяла ей, а она… Она убила её.

— Твой дом теперь рядом со мной, — шепчет блондинка, обняв Рейвен. Последняя вдыхает запах волос Джозефины, внутри что-то обрывается, а в голову закрадываются сомнения: стоит ли спасать Кларк? — Я люблю тебя, небесная девчонка!

Кларк тянет руку к Рейвен, чтобы та помогла ей приподняться. Рейес хватает её за руку, другой рукой придерживает спину. Голова у Гриффин кружится, девушка хватается за неё.

— Это и правда ты? — большие глаза, в которых плещется недоверие к происходящему.  
— Да, Принцесса, это правда я, — Рейвен улыбается, убрав диск в карман. Мысли о предательстве остались позади на какое-то время. — Диск хранит воспоминания Джозефины, просмотри их.

На душе спокойно. Впервые за несколько недель, Кларк с ней рядом. Рейвен гений, она это точно знает.

— Зачем?  
— Никто не должен знать, что ты вернулась, — тихо объясняет Рейвен, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кроме неё и Кларк никого нет, но все же может кто-то зайти, — даже Беллами. Иначе все умрут.

***

— Что со мной было? — Кларк ощупывает себя, Рейвен пытается ей помешать. Было ошибкой выйти в свет сразу после операции.  
— Клиническая смерть, — отвечает Рейес, выглядывая друзей. — Со мной такое было, я сама вызвала её. Нужно было очистить разум, перезапуск так сказать.  
— У меня болит челюсть. И шея! — Гриффин потирает ушибленное место.  
— В тебе пламя, Джози, — насмешка кажется смешной только Рейвен. — И ты теперь Хэда. Я не знала, как ещё можно вернуть твой разум, — девушка только улыбается. — Изучила записи Бекки об Али два.  
— Почему ты вернула меня?

Рейвен не была готова к такому вопросу. Действительно, а почему она вернула Кларк? Сама говорила ей, что Кларк монстр. Сама говорила ей, что Кларк не лучше Октавии. Зачем Рейвен вернула её? Когда-нибудь Рейвен даст ответ на этот вопрос, но не сейчас.

— Рассел, Симона! Я нашла её! — Рейвен машет местным богам, рядом с ней идет Кларк, до конца не осознавшая что произошло, а Рейес не спешит отвечать на вопросы, пока сама не поймёт зачем это сделала. — Твои мамочка с папочкой теперь вот те два кретина, — Рейес осторожно указывает на Первородных, говорящих с охранниками. Вскоре они подойдут к Лайтборнам, обсудят где была Джозефина. — Постарайся быть похожей на их дочь, иначе все умрут, — шёпотом, чтобы никто не слышал.  
— Я не смогу, Рейвен, — шепчет Гриффин, разглядывая свои руки под лучами солнца, — тем более наши люди тебя ненавидят из-за меня, — Кларк с тоской смотрит на Мэдди, качающуюся на качелях. Почему она одна? Где Гайя? Перенесла ли Мэдди извлечение пламени нормально или это исказилось на её мозге? Столько вопрос, на которые она не получит ответ.  
— Перестанут, — заверяет девушка, — когда узнают зачем это все было, — если узнают. Рейвен не может пока ничего не сказать. И не факт, что сможет.

Тяжёлые шаги, кто-то идёт сзади. Рейвен поворачивается назад, прежде чем их достигает неизвестный человек. Сердце у девушки бьётся очень быстро, кажется готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Решил сказать тебе, что Мэдди пропадала, — презрение в глазах Мерфи наносило боль, но Рейвен держит себя в руках, а лицо остаётся каменным.  
— Думаешь, ей интересно? Её же интересует новая подружка, — выплевывает Блейк. Он не смотрит на девушек, ему интересен Мерфи. Единственный, кто осознал свою ошибку и единственный, кто пока не предал.  
— Беллами! — Кларк закрывает рот рукой, поняв что чуть не раскрыла себя. Рейвен же просила об этом!

Рейес стоит, открыв рот. Девушка забывает, как дышать. Глаза широко распахнуты, но быстро берет себя в руки. Если о возвращении Кларк узнают ещё и они, скоро узнают все. Но пока рано! Рано говорить правду! Но Кларк сдала её, Рейвен сама сдала себя.

— Беллами зол, да, — Рейвен хватает Кларк за руку, ведёт во дворец. Девушка заметила как переменились во взгляде друзья. Ещё никогда Рейвен не была так близка к провалу.

***

— С Мэдди все хорошо, почти, — уклончиво отвечает Рейвен, подводя к зеркалу девушку. Рейес откидывает волосы Кларк набок, поворачивая спиной к зеркалу, — шрам почти не видно.  
— Мне плевать, Рейвен, — устало отвечает Кларк, садясь на кровать подруги. Глаза слипаются, её снова клонит в сон, но Кларк боится засыпать. Вдруг она снова окажется в той клетке, а Джозефина возьмёт контроль над ней?  
— За Мэдди присматривает Джексон, — Рейес помогает подруге лечь, накрывает её одеялом, — в первые часы очень сложно контролировать себя, лучше поспать.

Рейвен помнит, как впадала в истерику, когда таймер в лаборатории показывал тринадцать часов. Помнит, как паниковала, когда никого не было рядом, только голос Эбби помог справиться со всем этим. На том свете она видела Мерфи, другую реальность, где Рейвен не инвалид, где он не калечил её. И казалось, все встало на свои места.

Рейвен помнит, как ей было плохо после введения в организм ночной крови. Тошнота, головокружение. Она не дошла бы, если бы Джозефина не придерживала её и не довела до спальни. Рейес просто свернулась калачиком и задремала, ощущая на себе взгляд далеко не Джози. А утром девушка нашла лилию на тумбе. Их с Мерфи знак.

Кларк сопит, пальцы немного дрожат, то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Охрана вернулась на свои места, людей у двери в спальню стало больше раза в два или в три. Рассел сделает все ради своей дочери. И убьёт любого ради неё же.

Почему Рейвен не подумала об угрозе чуть раньше, чем решилась на это? У девушки теперь два выхода: убить всех Первородных или убить себя. И Рейвен выберет далеко не второй вариант. Осталось дождаться вести из-за щита, и все решится.

***

— Беллами! — Гайя подбегает к столу, за которым сидели скайкру. — Из Мэдди пропало пламя! — хранительница выглядит взволнованной.  
— Что? — алкоголь, находившийся во рту Белла, оказывается на Мерфи. Последний быстро хватает тряпку и начинает вытирать лицо.  
— Мэдди сказала, пламя не разговаривает с ней! И у неё на шее след, — Гайя водит глазами по ребятам, будто ждёт ответ. Может они что-то знают, может Гайя что-то не так поняла?  
— Вы заметили, что эта сука стала похожа на Кларк? — Эхо кивает на улыбающуюся блондинку. Рядом стоит Рейвен и кто-то из жителей Санктума, Рейес тоже выглядит счастливой.  
— Я же говорил, Рейвен что-то замышляет, — Мерфи шепчет, чтобы его не услышали другие люди.  
— Она тебя унизила при всех, нас держали в камере неделю и морили голодом по её приказу! И ты продолжаешь защищать её? — недоумевает Гайя, хотя не может отрицать, что в последнее время Рейвен ведёт себя более, чем странно странно.  
— Сами посмотрите, вам не кажется это странным? Рейвен тусит с Джозефиной и её семьёй, нас то сажают, то выпускают, она наговаривает на нас то, чего не было, — Джон осторожно оглядывается по сторонам, никто из посторонних не заинтересован в разговоре, — и у неё в комнате книги по медицине, — Джон помнит, как Рейвен прятала их в шкаф, думая, что никто не видит, — пропажа пламени у Мэдди, как и самой Мэдди на сутки, Джексон не произносит ни слова со дня объявления Рейвен одной из этих ублюдков. И при всем при этом, Рейвен должна была стать одной из них! Ты не почувствовал ничего, когда Джозефина произнесла твоё имя? — поворачивается к Блейку.

Беллами крутит в руках стакан, переваривая информацию. Из головы не выходит голос Кларк. Он не такой, каким был у Джозефины: грубый, презренный. В этот раз все было иначе: нежный, наполненный теплотой и любовью, будто это его Кларк. Не хотелось признавать, но Мерфи прав.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Рейвен, — Джон встает, хлопая ладонями по крышке стола, но его за руку хватает Беллами.  
— Если она и правда сделала это, то им грозит опасность, — Блейк возвращает Мерфи на место, — нужно пойти на праздник, там мы сможем поговорить с ней.  
— Там много людей… — возражает Гайя, разведя руками. Она не пойдёт туда, к людям, которые осквернили то, во что верила Хранительница.  
— Никто ничего не заподозрит, если будем у всех на виду, — глаза Эко сверкают, на лице появляется ухмылка, — но думаю, Рейвен все будет отрицать.  
— Мы с Эко поговорим с Джозефиной, а вы с Рейвен, — Джордан показывает на Беллами с Мерфи.  
— Помните, что вы ненавидите Рейвен, — внезапно оглашает Джексон, оказавшись позади Беллами. — Все должны так думать.


	17. Chapter 17

— Я понимаю тебя, Кларк. — неожиданно произносит Рейвен, опустив глаза. — То, что ты делала ради Мэдди… — равноценно ли ставить ребёнка наравне с подругой?  
— Это другое, Рейвен, — Гриффин заботливо кладёт руку на ладонь Рейвен, пытается унять чувство вины, глубоко засевшее в душе у подруги, но понимает, что любое её слово нанесёт Рейес боль, разожжет внутри огонь вины. — Я растила Мэдди, она мой ребёнок. Но ты… ты поступила не так, как должна была. Я не говорю о якобы предательстве друзей, я говорю о том, что у тебя был шанс вылечить ногу, но ты выбрала меня после всего, что было. Почему? — Джозефина делилась слишком многим с Кларк, особенно с планами на подругу.  
— Я не знаю, Кларк, — шепчет Рейвен, доставая из шкафа платье, — когда мне сказали, что ты мертва, в моей голове что-то щёлкнуло. Я поступила так, чтобы вернуть тебя, и сделала бы это снова, но уже быстрее, не через месяц. Я вернула тебя, потому что это неправильно: жить вечно. Ну и чтобы снова обвинять тебя во всем, — она сделала все правильно? Да, сделала все правильно, тогда почему же Рейвен так плохо?

Почему-то у неё внутри что-то ноет, стоит упомянуть Джози. Она была добра к Рейвен, но агрессивно относилась к остальным. Чокнутая социопатка, пустившая в свой мир только Рейвен. А та убила её. Что может больнее, чем предательство от единственного человека, которому ты доверял? Джозефина никогда уже не расскажет. Рейвен никогда не посмотрит на неё, даже через картридж. Чувство вины тяготит, но каждому воздастся по его заслугам. Джозефина получила свое.

Кларк улыбается. Она видит перед собой ту Рейвен, которая долгое время пряталась за маской стервы, предателя. Она видит в ней частичку, перенятую от Мерфи: любой серьёзный разговор сводить в шутку. Или она все ещё прячется за маской? Какая она, та Рейвен? Или та Рейвен уже давно мертва, с того выстрела на челноке? Та Рейвен давно уже мертва, после города света? Та Рейвен давно уже мертва, после пыток МакКрири? Этот список можно продолжать вечно. Рейвен не умеет умирать, как и Мерфи. Рейвен сражается за себя, за друзей.

— Можешь продолжать, теперь на это имеешь полное право, — улыбка, Кларк опускает голову вниз.  
— Не вижу смысла, сама не лучше. Убила человека, который доверял мне полностью, — вроде становится легче, когда кто-то слышит это. Рейвен не может с кем-то поделится этим, кроме как с Кларк. Она понимает её, Кларк знает о Джозефине все.  
— Она хотела убить тебя в самом начале, — Гриффин прикусывает язык. Она не знает, что чувствует Рейвен к Джози. Может симпатия, может нечто большее. В искаженных воспоминаниях Лайтборн, они выглядят как счастливая влюбленная пара.  
— Видела в её коде. Каждое прикосновение… Я ненавидела её, мечтала вскрыть горло, несмотря на поддержку, — вздох, Рейвен садится на диван. Рядом лежат несколько платьев разного фасона, цвета. Сегодня Санктум закатывает праздник на всю катушку. Черт, она даже думает теперь как Джозефина.  
— А как же Эмори? Она тоже мертва? — пожалуй это единственное, что омрачает образ Рейвен-спасительницы, хотя Кларк не лучше. Не ей судить. Чтобы добиться перемирия с Лексой, ей пришлось убить Финна.  
— Ты была на том свете, как там? — Рейес спешит перевести тему, — держи, примеряй это, — она бросает Кларк первое попавшееся платье, лишь бы не продолжать этот разговор.

***

Когда до церемонии остаётся пару часов, Кларк сбегает из дворца. Её сердце не на месте, пока она не увидит Мэдди, пока не поговорит с ней. Кларк достаточно знать, что с её девочкой все в порядке, что она цела.

Девочка сидит на кровати, медитирует, но без Гайи. Кларк бесшумно закрывает дверь, старается не мешать Мэдди, ведь понимает как это важно, даже несмотря на то, что мудрость всех командующих находится далеко не в ней. Кларк устало потирает шею, вспоминая о пламени, которое молчит. Обиделось оно? Или в этом виновата Рейвен, потому что использовала его не по назначению.

— Что ты забыла здесь? — юная Хэда вскакивает на ноги, хватает нож со стола и целится в Кларк. Она не доверяет Кларк, она ненавидит её.

«Никто не должен знать,» — слова Рейвен отдаются эхом в голове Кларк, но Мэдди умная девочка, она поймёт, что нельзя говорить кому-то о том, что Кларк жива.

— Жизнь это нечто большее, чем просто выживание, — Кларк ждёт реакции от Мэдди, девочка склоняет голову, разглядывая причёску Гриффин, пытается найти общие черты с Кларк.  
— Скажи ещё раз, — просит Гриффин-младшая, нож падает из рук, а рот открывается в изумлении.  
— Моя маленькая найтблида, — последние слова Кларк произнесла на языке землян. На их с Мэдди языке.

Девочка замирает, кажется что не дышит. На глазах маленькой Хэды выступают слезы, она не верит в происходящее. Это Кларк! Её любимая Кларк. Значит сон с Рейвен в главной роли не был сном!

***

Рейвен стоит, оперевшись на барную стойку. В руке у неё стакан с алкоголем, который она тут же опустошает. Девушка наблюдает за праздником, но присоединиться к нему не желает, хотя и является виновницей торжества. Кларк танцует с каким-то человеком, чьё имя Рейвен не услышала. Или просто не захотела услышать. Рядом с Рейвен оказываются Беллами с Мерфи, оба настроены не совсем на дружеский разговор, от чего становится жутко.

— Значит ты вернула Кларк? — интересуется Джон, присев на стул справа от Рейвен. Он наблюдает за Джозефиной, которую уводят в сторону, с глаз Рейвен.

Последняя не на шутку пугается. Кто увёл? Зачем? Кто-то что-то рассказал? Рейес бегло осматривает каждого человека. В прошлый раз это закончилось убийством Кларк, не хочется повторять это снова.

«Всё думают, что она Джозефина, успокойся, Рейвен! Никто не поверит в бред по воскрешению!»

— С чего бы это? — она не смотрит на Мерфи, боится что он все поймёт. Джон слишком хорошо её знает, — Кларк убили, а в её теле новая девушка. Или старая, я пока не поняла, — слишком много отстраненности, слишком много холода. Очень настораживает. Рейвен ставит на барную стойку стакан с жидкостью, отдалённо напоминающую коньяк.  
— Мэдди выдаёт её, — замечает Беллами, заказав ещё один эль, барменша ему обворожительно улыбается, но парень игнорирует всякие попытки флирта. — Слишком липнет к ней, как к человеку, убившему её приёмную мать, — Блейк будто все знает, все понял. Он отличит Кларк от подделки, даже если Гриффин будет в другом теле: в теле мужчины, старой женщины, ребёнка.  
— Просто нашли общий язык, — и Рейвен уходит. Она злится. На себя, на Кларк, на Мэдди. Девочка может сдать их всех, если не прекратит общаться с Кларк. Рано, все происходит слишком рано! Не по плану Рейвен.

Мерфи смотрит вслед уходящей девушке, она вроде не так сильно хромает, его нутро разрывает на части. Он злится на Рейвен, но в тоже время понимает её: она не может все сказать, даже если очень сильно этого хочет. Слишком сильная Рейвен, испытавшая многое. Он восхищается ей, она для него как Бог. Она для него как эталон мужественности, стойкости. Никто не должен быть таким сильным, даже она.

Джон догоняет девушку на улице, которая в данный момент пуста. Всё собрались в святилище, напиваются в хлам, что на руку им обоим. Никто их не увидит, никто не услышит. К черту наставления Джексона, к черту все. Он слишком долго не видел её, не говорил с ней как с другом.

— Просто кивни, — просит Джон, схватив за запястья Рейвен, — ты действительно сделала это? — парень совсем не то хотел спросить. Рей гений, она может практически все.  
— А ты действительно был в аду? — Рейес не спешит убирать руки Мерфи, слишком приятны его прикосновения, только они позволяют держаться на плаву сейчас. Он её поддержка, ей так не хватало его все эти чёртовы дни, которые Рейвен провела в окружении врагов. — Я тоже умирала, ещё на Земле. И видела… — видела тебя! но Рейвен не решается это сказать. — Скучаешь по Эмори? — отводит глаза в сторону.  
— Её смерть тяжело было пережить, — Джон отпускает девушку, — почти также тяжело, как и твоё предательство, — что-то кольнуло. Чувство вины? Нет, Рейвен больше не виновата, не для Мерфи, иначе бы он не стоял рядом с ней, на пустой улице, не держал бы за руки, не отпускал бы. Рейвен сделала то, что собиралась ещё месяц назад, в баре. Может тогда ревность?  
— Я много значу для тебя, Мерфи? — она хмуриться, жалеет, что больше не чувствует прикосновение пальцев Джона на себе. — Ты ставишь меня в один ряд с Эмори… — Это льстит. Может быть Рейвен нужна ему? Может она нужна ему не из-за её гениального мозга? И не потому, что Мерфи готов стрелять себе в ногу, чтобы понять какого это — быть инвалидом.  
— Ты всегда много значила для меня, — пожимает плечами, скрываясь за маской безразличия именно тогда, когда это делать не нужно.

«Потому что ты стрелял в меня?»

Между ними всегда будет эта пропасть, длинною в выстрел. Она не позволяла сблизиться на Земле. На Ковчеге у них было две причины: Эмори и Инвалидность. Поэтому Джон отстранился. На Земле было проще, можно было уйти в лес, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Рейвен, но не в замкнутом пространстве. Он сделал верный выбор: быть мудаком для неё.

— Ты единственный, кто не ненавидит меня, — сожаление в голосе. Рейвен тоскует по друзьям. Сейчас она может дать волю слабости, Джозефины нет, театр одного актёра закончен. Почти закончен.  
— Я единственный, кто понимает тебя. Ты не хочешь быть инвалидом, имеешь на это право. Рейвен, ты должна нормально ходить, — и мне будет легче. Он не говорит это, но подразумевает. Станет ли Мерфи легче, будь у Рейвен обе здоровые ноги? Определённо.  
— Столько лет прошло, я привыкла, — Рейвен закрывает глаза, боль уже не чувствуется. — Не вини себя, что было, то было. Каждый совершал поступки, за которые ненавидит себя, — даже я! кричит внутренний голос. За что она может себя ненавидеть? За то, что не спасла Финна. За то, что чуть не сдала Мерфи землянам. За давящее чувство, перехватывающее разум и дыхание, которое она испытывает к нему. За то, что причинила ему боль? Это уже их традиция: калечить друг друга морально или физически.  
— Я себя так сильно ненавижу за это. Лучше бы меня повесили тогда, — лучше бы у тебя остались патроны.  
— Тогда кого бы я называла тараканом? — тогда кто бы помог мне не сломаться вновь? — Ты был со мной, когда мне было плохо. — Почти правда. Когда она захлебывалась в своей крови, Мерфи помог ей. Когда она была на грани нервного срыва в лаборатории Бекки, Мерфи подсказал ей идею. Когда она оказалась впервые на Элигии, в руках Элигийцев, Мерфи был рядом. Он был рядом, сколько Рейвен себя помнит.  
— Напомнить, из-за кого? — напомнить, почему?

Рейвен берет за руку парня, тянет его подальше от замка. Она ведёт его к лесу, к могиле Шо, к месту, откуда они зашли в Святилище. За щит не выходят, Рассел все поймёт, но постоять рядом можно, тем более никого нет.

— То, что со мной случилось, виноват не ты один. Кларк, Финн, земляне, горные люди, Али, МакКрири, Эбби, радиация, — казалось бы, причём тут она? Именно радиация погубила Майлза, — Почему ты не можешь просто простить себя? — Почему ты не можешь отпустить это? Ничего не вернуть же, нужно жить дальше. Но Рейвен молчит, не зная как сказать это правильно.  
— Думаешь, это так легко? Я прощал себе многое, знал ради чего все делал: чтобы выжить. — она видит в нем мальчика, отец которого пожертвовал собой ради сына, дал второй шанс. Рейвен уже давно не винит его в желании выжить, но по-дружески поиздеваться святое дело, — Но не могу простить себе до сих пор этой слабости, слепой ярости. Можешь хоть тысячу раз повторить, что все в порядке, что все хорошо, что ты простила, но… Видеть, как человек, которого… — дальше не хватило духу произнести.  
— Которого что? — она хочет услышать ответ. Самым худшим для неё будет, если Мерфи скажет «не твоё дело», а ведь может! Может это действительно не её дело?  
— Ничего, Рейвен, — отмахивается парень, присев на траву. Джон тянет к себе Рейвен, заставляя девушку присесть рядом. — Через пару минут будет рассвет, видела его когда-нибудь?  
— Только на Земле, — Рейвен не решается подвинуться ближе, нельзя. Он всего лишь близкий друг. Настолько близкий, что Рейес ненавидит Эмори просто за то, что та дышит рядом с ним одним воздухом. Насколько близкий, что Рейвен хочется целовать его до головокружения, до потери пульса. Насколько близкий, что она любит его.


	18. Chapter 18

— Что это? — Рассел бросает перед Рейвен пачку фотографий. На них они с Мерфи сидят на траве, наблюдают за закатом. Выглядят как влюблённая пара.

Это же надо быть такой беспечной! Дура, дура, дура! Рейвен хочет рвать на себе волосы, убить Рассела сейчас, убить всю его семью. Нужно защитить Мерфи! И Беллами с Эко и Кларк, и маленького Джордана. Он для Рейвен всегда будет маленьким, она всегда будет чувствовать за него ответственность и не только потому, что это сын Монти и Харпер. Джордан светлый человечек, верящий в добро, с розовыми очками на глазах. Такими были его родители, такой была сама Рейвен, пока не столкнулась с реалиями взрослой жизни. И выход у неё только один: рассказать всю правду. Или убить всех сейчас.

— Фотографии, — отвечает Кларк, отойдя от стены. Девушка решилась вмешаться в разговор, — Мерфи может быть полезен для нас.  
— Чем? — глаза Рассела сужаются, он переводит недоверчивый взгляд на дочь. Его очи сверкают, словно мужчина понял загадку вселенной.  
— Не рассказывать Эбби всю правду, — отвечает Рейес, кивнув Гриффин. Последняя кажется смирилась с мыслью о том, что она Джозефина, но не надолго. У Рейвен есть план, которому она следует. И Кларк должна подчиниться ей, несмотря на свою боль, обиду и желание поговорить с Мэдди и Беллами, с матерью. — Она до сих пор не знает, что её дочь мертва. Мерфи может проболтаться ей о Кларк, — какого черта Рейвен несёт? Он никогда так не сделает, — усыпление бдительности.  
— А может ты усыпляешь мою? — Рассел тянет руку к горлу Рейвен. Он подозревал её, но не было доказательств. Сейчас даже эти фото можно считать, как улику против землянки.  
— А может вы мою? — откуда в ней столько наглости? Кларк не знает. Да, самоуверенности хоть отбавляй, а вот дерзость и наглость… Это не совсем то, что присуще Рейвен. — Может вы хотите использовать мой разум по максимуму, но нашли человека лучше, и собираетесь меня убить? — слова вылетают прежде, чем Рейес успевает их обдумать.  
— Пап, Эбби может перестать с нами сотрудничать, если хоть кто-то скажет ей правду, — вот как Рейвен удаётся сохранять спокойствие и говорить ровно и уверенно в данной ситуации? Кларк пока так не может, воскрешение сильно влияет на неё. — Убивать бессмысленно, у них на корабле сотни заключённых убийц, перережут нас всех!  
— Если бы, — фыркает Рейес, закатив глаза, — они сидели за тяжкие преступления: насилие, убийства, терроризм. Я изучила все их дела, до того, как мы спустились на Землю во второй раз. — Лайтборн, кажется, верит ей. Рейвен слегка расслабляется. Она не врет, в конце концов. Они и правда сидели.  
— И будет прекрасно, если нас убьют сразу, а не изнасилуют, расчленят и снова изнасилуют, — поддерживает Гриффин.  
— Их пилот у нас, — Рассел кивает охране, та подходит к Рейвен, — второй мёртв. — Девушки заметно напрягаются, — твоя ученица Эмори тоже мертва. Как они улетят с Санктума? — логичный вопрос. Рейвен кусает губу, смотря на трех мужчин вокруг себя. Два по бокам, один сзади. — И нам не нужно сотрудничество с их врачем, она научила нас делать черную кровь. Моя дочь поняла бы это, — Рассел кивает ещё двум охранникам. — Один вопрос: как тебе удалось провести меня, всех, даже мою дочь? — Бог Первородных кивает ещё раз, двое человек становятся рядом с Кларк, надевая ей на руки наручники.

Рейвен оглядывается вокруг, не зная что сказать. Она сама вырыла себе яму. Она сама похоронила себя. Тупая Рейвен, не предполагала даже такой исход событий. Она планировала раскрыть Расселу и его женушке все карты перед смертью. Перед их, мать его, смертью. Не Рейвен с Кларк, не их друзей, а перед смертью Первородных.

— Значит она не такая уж и умная, — но на душе все равно спокойно. Та сучка мертва, но Расселу об этом она никогда не скажет. Пусть сам увидит это.  
— Как ты вернула Кларк? — мужчина хватает Рейвен за горло, сжимает его, — где моя дочь?! — как же отчаянно он сражается за человека, которого сам же и убил. Рейвен знает всё. Знает каждую его слабость, каждый мерзкий поступок. И она обязательно обернет это против Первородных.  
— Там, где должны быть вы все, — хрипит девушка, пытаясь свободной рукой оттолкнуть от себя Лайтборна. Охранники хватают её за руки и сводят сзади, зафиксировав их наручниками. — Я стёрла её код, после того, как вытащила диск из тела Кларк.

Рассела качает в сторону, он еле удерживается на ногах. Мужчина готов ударить Рейвен за то, что она сделала. Джозефина, его мудрая Джозефина, проверила ей! А эта стерва убила её! Ну да, чего ещё стоит ожидать от человека, который предал своих друзей?

— Отведите их в лес, пусть деревья примут эту жертву, — он разворачивается и уходит, сохраняя спокойствие на лице. Но Рейес знает, что это всего лишь маска. Джози слишком много значит для Рассела, он вновь попытается её вернуть. Но кто сказал, что у него получится? Снова сотни загубленных жизней ради эксперимента над людьми, чтобы удовлетворить себя, свои хочу. 

Ветки деревьев пронзят тело, врастут в её кожу, а потом… Потом убьют её мозг. Джозефина рассказывала об их самом главном наказании на Санктуме. А потом Рейвен видела, как она оставляла младенцев в лесу. Жалость к этой стерве ушла. Рейвен ненавидит её ещё больше, она ненавидит Первородных ещё больше. Но больше всего она ненавидит себя.

Кларк испуганно смотрит на Рейвен, пытаясь понять, что у той в голове. Гриффин помнит, как убивают деревья — медленно и мучительно. Они могут пробыть там день, неделю, месяц, пока кто-то из нулей не проявить милосердие и не убьёт их. И все из-за кого? Из-за чёртовой Кларк, поставившей Мэдди во главу своих желаний. Лекса была права, любовь — это слабость. Но больше всего Кларк жалеет о другом — она подвела Рейвен которая пошла на многое: переступала через себя, пошла на сделку с совестью и дьяволом, лишь бы вернуть её. И как Кларк отплатила за это? Смертью.


	19. Chapter 19

Их ведут в лес с повязкой на глазах. Жители Санктума бросают в них все, что можно: овощи, камни, все что найдут на земле. Рейвен должна опустить голову, но каждый раз, когда охранник бьёт её по затылку, чтобы девушка смотрела вниз, она снова поднимает голову. Голос толпы смешался в единую массу, где сложно различить знакомые голоса. Где друзья? Где Мёрфи?

Каждый камень Рейвен принимает с достоинством, не сжимаясь. Она горда для этого всего. Она пережила два апокалипсиса, переживёт и это. Пару раз Рейес спотыкается и падает, но её насильно ставят на ноги, не забыв ударить по больной ноге. Ещё немного, и они дойдут до места.

Кларк пытается сквозь повязку разглядеть знакомые лица, но она слишком плотная, чтобы вообще хоть что-то видеть. Гриффин одолевает паника, в последнее время девушка стала бояться темноты и неизвестности.

— Мне жаль, — произносит Райкер, сняв повязку с глаз Рейвен. В эти слова он пытается вложить больше сочувствуя, ведь Рейес поступила правильно, поступила как настоящий друг.  
— Было бы тебе жаль, ты бы не поддержал их, — плюёт себе под ноги девушка. Страха нет, боли тоже. Нужно делать вид, что все это происходит не с ней.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, Рейвен, — он хочет её успокоить. Ничего он не придумает, духу не хватит. Он трус.  
— Ничего уже не сможешь, — не говорить же ей, что она все рассчитала. У неё есть план, придуманный ночью, во время причинения боли себе. Во время убийства Эмори. — Ты трус, — прищуривается. И убийство Рейвен не входило в этот план! Как и раскрытые карты перед Расселом. Он должен был узнать всё позже!

Рейвен привязывают к корням дерева, напротив сидит Кларк, не проронившая и слова. Рейес вытягивает ноги, когда санктумцы уходят обратно в замок, в святилище, обсуждая повседневные дела. Они так не удивились этому, будто каждый день кто-то из нулей предаёт богов Санктума и стирает их разум.

— Что будем делать? — спрашивает Кларк, разглядывая лицо Рейвен. Она спокойна, но складка меж бровей выдаёт задумчивость Рейес.  
— Говорить, — отвечает девушка, закусывая губу. — Остаётся надеяться… — на друзей? Они и пальцем не пошевелят, спасибо Рейвен. — Я спасла тебя не для того, чтобы мы сдохли. — она дёргает рукой, чувствуя как корни деревьев начинают обвивать её ноги, руки. Это сбивает, это пугает. — У нас меньше двенадцати часов.  
— Какие идеи, Рейвен? — Гриффин тяжело вздыхает, широко распахивает глаза, когда чувствует движение корней дерева. Они и правда живые.

На Ковчеге, когда они изучали ботанику, Кларк не особо верила в это. Не может быть живых растений и деревьев. Кто ж знал, что Санктум ушёл далеко в развитии именно того, что на Земле не играло важной роли. На Земле деревья — способ согреться и построить дом. Они использовали их в своих целях, теперь все иначе. Теперь Кларк в самом конце пищевой цепи, а верхушку занимают деревья.

— Нет у меня идей! — голос срывается. Рейвен устала думать, она устала быть сильной. Она сделала слишком много, даже больше, чем в её силах.

Где Скайкру? Где, мать её, Мэдди, когда так нужна? Эта девочка должна быть здесь! Она должна спасти Кларк. Если бы можно было подать сигнал… Но как? Как это возможно сделать со связанными руками и ногами.

— Рейвен, — шепчет девушка, дергая рукой. Она крепко привязана. Мурашки пробегают по коже, ожидание смерти хуже, чем сама смерть. Тем более такая. — Если бы я могла вернуться в тот день, я бы поступила иначе.  
— Это уже не имеет значения, Кларк, — вздыхает Рейес, закрыв глаза. Воспоминания слишком болезненные. Рейвен казалось, что она смогла сбежать от боли или избавиться, как оказалось нет. — Все мы делали вещи, о которых жалеем. Из-за меня Беллами, Мёрфи и остальные сидели в камерах, их морили голодом.

Это разрушает Рейвен сильнее, чем воспоминания на Земле. Она чужими руками издевалась над своими людьми, но Рейес хотела защитить их от последствий. Если бы она все рассказала Мерфи с Беллами, то план бы провалился. Их казнили бы.

— Ты хороший человек, Рейвен. — нижняя губа Кларк дрожит, но она сохраняет спокойствие пока может.  
— Хороших людей нет, Кларк, и ты это знаешь, — или есть? Джордан хороший человек. Или он хороший потому, что пока никому не навредил? Он и не сделает этого, слишком добрый. Монти и Харпер правильно воспитали сына, но… Но такие люди, как Джордан, не выживают. Просто потому, что они добрые для этого мира.

***

Спина начинает затекать, а на улицах темнеть. Ноги Рейвен плотно держат уже корни дерева, остаётся лишь посмотреть правде в глаза: они уже трупы.

— Кларк, — зовёт девушка, когда чёткость образа подруги пропадает. — Кларк!  
— Если позвать на помощь? — хрипит Кларк, пытаясь разглядеть подругу без солнечного света. Сердце пропускает удар, она не одна. Рядом с ней Рейвен, она гений и что-нибудь придумает.  
— Думаешь, они не посадили наших людей в камеры? — слишком много размышления на тему «как избежать смерти» привели её к этой мысли, — я пробыла с ними слишком долго. Здешние люди решили, что мы преступницы, убившие их богов.  
— Может тебе не стоило стирать код…  
— Чем меньше Первородных, тем лучше, — Рейвен сжимает челюсти, когда в её руку что-то упирается. Вот и всё.

Она не бессмертна, нужно принять свою судьбу… Но она не может. Она не может принять это так же, как и смерть Кларк. Что ж, Рейес должна была умереть много раз, но так отчаянно сражалась за жизнь. Она дожила до старости, ведь ей больше ста лет. Вряд ли кому-то удавалось подобное, особенно на Земле. Они хоронили и молодых, и взрослых, и редко когда стариков.

— Мы выживали не для того, чтобы сдохнуть на этой чёртовой планете по прихоти самодура! — со всей злости дёргает рукой, но становится только больнее. — Она была в твоей голове! Ты должна знать… — Рейвен осекается, она не имеет право наседать и требовать что-то от Кларк, последняя все ещё не восстановилась. — Прости.  
— Ничего страшного.  
— Завтра утром нас уже не будет.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось так, — плечи Кларк слегка дрожат то ли от холода, то ли от волнения.  
— Кларк… — Рейвен задыхается от мысли, посетившей её голову, — в тебе пламя! Мудрость командующих должна… .  
— Спасти нас. Я думала, ты в это не веришь.  
— Какая к черту разница, Кларк? Попробуй наладить контакт с пламенем! — глаза девушек горят идеей, как спасти их обоих. Мудрая Бекка, спасибо ей за Али два.

Сзади хрустит ветка, ещё одна. Рейвен поворачивает голову, но видеть только ствол дерева, загораживающего обзор. Девушка тяжело вздыхает, пока Кларк пытается сосредоточиться на пламени.

— Привет, Рейвен.

Знакомый до боли голос вырывает Гриффин из небытия, оборвав связь с командующими. Кларк несколько секунд пытается разглядеть незнакомку рядом с Рейвен, прежде чем понимает кто стоит перед ней.

— Ты жива? — голос пропадает, из Кларк будто выбили воздух.


	20. Chapter 20

— Джон тебе этого не простит, — равнодушие. Эмори прислоняет лоб ближе к дулу пистолета, мол стреляй. Они давно должны были умереть. Но что-то удерживает их в этой Вселенной. — Как и остальные.  
— Я знаю, — шепчет девушка, закрыв глаза. Глубокий и рваный вздох, морщится.

Пистолет выпадает из рук Рейвен, та падает на колени, обхватив себя руками. Плечи дрожат, она слаба. Она ничего не может, даже пожертвовать одним человеком ради другого. Неконтролируемый поток слез вырывается наружу. Рейвен позволяет себе эту слабость, позволяет снять маску и взять паузу в этом чёртовом спектакле. Она не может все делать одна, она не может одна. Ей нужны друзья, ей нужен хотя бы один родной человек в этом мире.

— Ты чего? — заботливо спрашивает Эмори, коснувшись руки девушки. Та вздрагивает, поднимая голову. Она так планирует остановить слёзы?  
— Я хочу спасти Кларк, — голос пропадает, Рейвен еле слышно шепчет. То ли чтобы никто не услышал, то ли у неё от нервов голос действительно исчез. — И я могу это сделать, Эмори. — Рейвен вытирает внешней стороной ладони слезы.  
— Что мешает? — Эмори приподнимает одну бровь, изучая поведение Рейвен. Никогда с девушкой такого не было, это же просто самая настоящая истерика.

Землянка понимает, что мешает вернуть Кларк — недостаток знаний. А как их ещё можно получить, если не примкнуть к Первородным? Правильно, никак. Она чувствует укол вины, стыда. Как можно было сомневаться в Рейвен? Да, тот разговор с Джозефиной ничего не значил. Всё, что делала Рейвен — пыталась стать её подругой. Она слишком гениальна, у неё обязательно все получится. Скоро Рейвен вернёт Кларк, и все заживут счастливо. Эмори верит в это.

— Не отвечай, я поняла, — Эмори хочет протянуть руки, обнять Рейвен, успокоить её. Неизвестно через что ей сейчас приходится проходить и неизвестно, через что ещё предстоит. Сколько боли ей придётся испытать. — Рейвен, если так надо…

Она косится на оружие. Если, чтобы спасти Кларк, придётся убить кого-нибудь из своих, Эмори, не задумываясь ни на долю секунды, предложила бы убить себя. Кларк тоже их семья, но они забыли про это, когда были на Кольце. Разговоры о Кларк были, она была с ними, пускай и не телом, но духом. В конце концов, Кларк пыталась связаться с Ковчегом! Эмори не имеет право обижаться на Кларк, и она не держит обиду на неё, в отличие от остальных.

— Нет, так не надо! — срывается девушка, пододвинув пистолет ближе к Эмори. Если захочет, сама убьёт Рейвен. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Кларк мертва, Джозефина в её теле, как вернуть её назад?

Рейвен перерезает верёвку, связывающую землянку. Она знала, что не сможет убить её, знала, что не убьёт и не позволить никому этого сделать. Даже несмотря свои собственные чувства! Рейвен привыкла свою гордость, свои эмоции, желания и чувства задвигать в самую дальнюю полку, подальше от других, подальше от себя.

— Зачем? — Эмори удивлённо смотрит на руки, где остались следы верёвки с кровью. Она пыталась перетереть верёвку, но вместо этого причиняла боль себе.

Боль позволяет напомнить ей о том, что она живёт. Она должна благодарить кого угодно, что жива. Её дефект приговорил Эмори к смерти, но вместо этого над ней поиздевались ещё больше — б _о_ льшую часть жизни Эмори провела, скитаясь по мёртвым землям, воруя еду. Ей приходилось драться за еду, за воду, за одежду и за право хотя бы переночевать в какой-нибудь лачуге.

— Они убьют тебя завтра на рассвете, — Рейес берет себя в руки. Времени мало, а она… Она дала волю слезам и слабости. Так нельзя.  
— Ты же говорила… — землянка не верит Рейвен. Обещала же, что убьют сегодня вечером, а по факту… Она ещё жива, дышит. И слегка посвящена в планы Рейвен.  
— Я не знала, что Джозефина все переиграет! Они хотят тебя казнить на глазах всего Санктума, на глазах наших друзей, я не могу позволить этому случится, — Рейес помогает встать, держит землянку за локти и смотрит прямо в глаза.

Эмори слегка улыбается, видя перед собой их Рейвен, ту родную, не отдаленную. Сильную девушку, которую уже нельзя сломать. Она перестала быть ребёнком в тот момент, когда спустилась на Землю. Именно этой Рейвен и восхищается Эмори, да и не только она.

— Выстрели, — просит девушка, всучая пистолет Рейес, та мотает головой. Она не поступит так, она не должна! — Я хочу помочь, — еле слышно. Эмори не может сказать это громче, боится напугать Рейвен.  
— Нет… — качает головой. Так не должно быть! Она не убийца! Казнить людей в мирное время она не может, это не война.  
— Так надо, — кажется Эмори что-то задумала. И это не особо понравится остальным.

Рот Рейвен слегка приоткрыт, а сама девушка закрывает глаза, мысленно считая до десяти. Один. Вздох. Два. Эмори стоит рядом. Три. Рейвен берет пистолет в руку. Четыре. Поднимает её. Пять. Прислоняет дуло к плечу. Шесть. Вздох. Семь. Руки дрожат. Восемь. Это ради Кларк. Девять. Она девушка Мёрфи. Десять. Выстрел.

Птицы взлетают в небо, оставшиеся на улице санктумцы роняют все, что было у них в руках. Никто и никогда не слышал более ужасного и громкого звука, чем этот. Так звучит смерть, так звучит выстрел.

— Тебе нужна помощь, — суетится Рейес, слегка поглядывая на плечо Эмори. Вроде ничего такого, пуля не вылетела наружу, это же хорошо, правда? Хоть Рейвен не доктор, она не может обманывать себя. Все очень и очень плохо.  
— Кого попросим? Эбби или Джексона? — землянка осторожно садится на скамью, зажав рану рукой. Она морщится от боли, старается не кричать, боится подставить Рейвен и себя.

Как ни странно, она больше не думает о выживании, она думает о спасении их человека. Слишком много лет прошло, слишком сильно она изменилась. Эмори смотрит на Рейвен, вытащившую из сумки пособие по медицине.

— Будет больно, — Рейес с сожалением смотрит на плечо Эмори. Это она виновата, во всем виновата только Рейвен, больше никто.  
— Боль уже давно часть нас, — отвечает Эмори, закусив губу. Кому, как не Рейвен говорить о боли? Кому, как не Эмори поддерживать разговор Рейес?


	21. Chapter 21

Рейвен поправляет воротник Эмори, стоя возле щита. В это время все спят, а камеры выключены в этом месте. Рейес все предусмотрела заранее. Два тридцать утра, даже охрана спит. Откуда она это знает? Спустя два дня после визита Миллера Рейвен все-таки решилась выйти на улицу ночью. Санктум пустовал, только мерцание щита говорило о том, что тут есть живые люди.

— В этой одежде охрана Первородных без проблем проходит через щит, у тебя будет меньше тридцати секунд, чтобы проскочить, — девушка накидывает плащ на тело Эмори. — Ты в порядке? Голова не кружится? — Рейвен ещё раз смотрит на перебинтованную руку, застегивая плащ на несколько пуговиц.

Та отрицательно мотает головой, сжимая лямку рюкзака. Из Эмори выкачали много крови, смешав её с кровью Рейвен. Никто же экспертизу делать не будет, так сказала Рейес. Главное создать видимость, что Эмори мертва. Рейес сказала, что разберётся с трупом.

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверяет землянка, надевая рюкзак поверх плаща. Он тяжеловат, кажется, что Эмори прямо тут завалиться с ним. Для её ослабшего организма любая нагрузка вредна.

Рейвен чувствует давящее внутри чувство. Мёрфи, если решит что Эмори мертва, не простит её. Никто не простит. Рейес тяжело вздыхает, старается не думать о последствиях. Без этой мысли и так хреново. На первом месте Кларк, на последнем — что подумают остальные.

— Там слишком опасно, — девушка смахивает слёзы, пытается улыбнуться. Она делает это не ради себя, она делает это ради других. Ради людей, кто жертвует собой ради выдуманной цели. Они должны знать правду!

«Может людей все это устраивает? В чужой монастырь, Рейвен…» — но Рейвен не слушает внутренний голос. Она поступает правильно, честно, такой её путь.

— А где сейчас безопасно? — спрашивает Эмори, трогая ткань плаща. Материал кажется незнакомым, да и откуда землянке, прожившей всю жизнь в скитаниях, иметь представление о нормальной одежде?  
— Ты права, — Рейвен кусает губу до крови, а после шипит от боли.  
— Ты в опасности, — констатирует девушка, хотя и так все всем очевидно — Рейвен в опасности, Мэдди в опасности вдвойне. Рейвен вздрагивает, вспоминая о Мэдди. У неё ночная кровь! — Расскажи кому-нибудь ещё, чтобы тебя смогли защитить. — А кто защитит ребёнка? Эти ублюдки хотели убить шестилетнюю девочку ради какой-то старой Первородной. Их ничего не остановит убить Мэдди, или они побояться?  
— Я сама себя защищу, — голос дрожит, руки и ноги дрожат. — Уже взрослая девочка, — ей сто сорок девять лет, разберётся сама. — Повторим план.  
— Найти детей и самого Габриэля и всё им рассказать. Постараться наладить контакт и убедить прийти сюда, — шепчет землянка, оглядываясь по сторонам. Как Рейвен может быть такой спокойной и рассуждать на улице об их плане, когда тут могут быть люди?  
— Умная девочка, — Рейес целует Эмори в висок, — я горжусь тобой.  
— Гордиться будешь, когда все получится. — она будто мечется, не зная стоит ли говорить правду. Эмори поворачивает голову в сторону леса. Если они больше не увидятся… Она не хочет думать об этом, — Джон не верит в то, что происходит с тобой тобой.

Рейес слегка улыбается. Мёрфи не верит, он сомневается. Она никогда не думала, что будет так рада. Единственный человек в этой вселенной, кто все ещё сохранил веру в неё. Рейвен одерживает себя. Джон не верит, что происходит с Рейвен, а не в саму Рейвен, как она тут себе вообразила.

— Ему можно доверять, после всего.? — после того, как он рассказал все о Кларк Джозефине? Рейвен не имеет право его осуждать… Или имеет? Рейес не имеет желание жить вечно, не имеет желание, чтобы ради неё убивали невинных, которым не повезло родиться с ночной кровью.  
— Думаю да, — Эмори неуверенно пожимает плечами, стараясь побыть с Рейвен чуть больше положенного времени. — Ты уверена, что Кларк жива?  
— Пока нет, но черты Кларк проявляются в ней и несколько имён проскакивает, — врет девушка. Она видела только галлюцинацию в глазах Джозефины, но не факт, что это было на самом деле.  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь что делаешь, — Эмори обнимает Рейвен, задерживая объятия на несколько секунд. Не хочется уходить, не хочется отпускать Рейвен.  
— У меня есть пока набросок плана, но без врача мне не обойтись, — шепчет девушка, обнимая подругу. Она закрывает глаза, вдыхая запах Эмори. Рейвен сохранит его в памяти.  
— Эбби…  
— Она не знает, они боятся ей говорить, пока не получат то, что нужно.

Землянка делает шаг к щиту, сомневаясь в плане Рейвен. Как одежда спасёт её от воздействия радиации? В её голову не лезут дурные мысли — Рейвен хочет так убить её.

— Как я дам знать, что переговоры прошли успешно? — один шаг отделяет Эмори от той стороны. Она накидывает на голову капюшон.  
— Прости, забыла, — Рейвен достаёт рацию, — у меня была неделя, я усовершенствовала наши рации. Я сама буду выходить на связь каждый день два раза — в восемь утра и восемь вечера. Если меня не будет на связи больше двух дней, что-то случилось и возвращаться опасно.  
— А если… — если с Эмори что-то случится, как она даст знать?  
— Всё будет хорошо.

Рейвен последний раз обнимает подругу, слишком тяжело расставаться. Всё с Эмори будет хорошо, она сильная. Она, как Мерфи, живучая.

— Мы не умеем умирать, помнишь? — слегка улыбается Рейвен, стараясь скрыть волнение в голосе. Нужно делать вид, что ты знаешь что делать. Так всегда делала Кларк, в любых ситуациях.  
— Только ты не забывай об этом, Рейвен. Тебя невозможно убить, — Эмори улыбается в ответ, подняв голову. Она не заплачет при Рейвен, не покажет, что ей страшно.  
— И сломать, — добавляет девушка, сжав ладонь. Всё будет хорошо. В сказках добро всегда побеждает, Рейвен на стороне добра. Она поступает правильно.  
— И сломать, помни об этом. Ты сильная и умная, Рейвен. У тебя все получится, — слова поддержки лучшее, что может дать землянка в этой ситуации.  
— Может мы встретимся вновь, — повторяет как молитву. Они встретятся, они победят зло, затаившееся в Санктуме. Они победят Рассела.  
— Может мы встретимся вновь. — нет, не может. Они действительно встретятся здесь, на этом самом месте. Эмори приведёт армию Габриэля, а их встретят Рейвен и Кларк. И вместе, как обычно, они будут сражаться. Плечом к плечу. Они семья.

С этой мыслью Эмори закрывает глаза и делает шаг вперед, предварительно опустив голову. Радиация обжигает тело, но не так, как это было с Майлзом. Эмори ускоряется, щит буквально выплевывает её из святилища. Девушка приземляется на колени и осматривает свои руки. Ей потребуются лекарства, бинт, но Рейвен она не скажет об этом.

Рейес наблюдает за подругой, не замечая, как снова кусает губу. Они жили вместе, теперь вместе выживают, теперь вместе спасают Кларк.


	22. Chapter 22

— Стоит спросить, как вы нас нашли? — жмурится Рейвен, когда кто-то светит ей в глаза. Девушка с удовольствием бы закрыла их рукой, не будь они привязаны к дереву.  
— На это нет времени, — отвечает темнокожий парень, доставая нож. Руки дрожат, нож падает на землю, к ногам Рейвен, та мысленно усмехается. Спасаемся, ребята, сами! — Деревья начали вас поглощать, нужно скорее перерезать главный корень, — хватает нож и первым делом перерезает верёвки на ногах и руках Рейвен.  
— О да, ножом сделать это получится быстро, — Рейвен начинает смеяться, глядя на эту картину.

Верёвки падают на ноги Рейвен, но это не помогает чувствовать себя свободной. Корни дерева всё ещё держат её, а в руках этого парниши гребаный нож. Конечно, им же легко перерубить толстый корень дерева, кто ж сомневается!

— Ори! — звучит, будто приказ. Что этот молодой человек задумал? Рейвен, несмотря на недоверие к парню, открывает рот. Крик разносится по всему Святилищу, — громче!

Рейвен начинает трясти, когда незнакомец пытается перерезать большой корень дерева, толщиной в три руки, а может и больше, Рейвен, обычным ножом. Они пропали, но, как ни странно, Эмори делает тоже самое с Кларк — перерезает ветки и корни. Может это какое-то необычное оружие, но выглядит как кухонный нож, который Рейвен видела на кухне Санктума? Девушка пытается отвлечься, не думать о смерти, не думать, как их спасут и что придётся пережить в дальнейшем.

***

Эмори резко останавливается, смотря на часы. Уже давно не восемь утра, а Рейвен не выходит на связь. Может что-то случилось? Так стоп. Вчера она вернула Кларк, сама сказала. Неужели кто-то сдал её? Эмори прирежет его сразу, не слушая его жалких оправданий! Даже если этот кто-то из её людей!

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает мужчина, оглядывая землянку, замеревшую на месте.  
— Рейвен не отвечает. Нужно спешить, — её будто обливают холодной водой. Девушка, набрав воздуха в лёгкие, срывается с места, бежит ближе к щиту.

Октавии и Габриэлю кое-как удаётся следовать за ней. Слишком уж быстро стартанула Эмори. Октавия хватает землянку практически на границе со щитом и валит на землю, оказываясь сверху.

— Тебя бы убило! — кричит Блейк, вжимая Эмори в почву, — твоя смерть ничем не поможет ни Рейвен, ни Кларк! — Октавия готова ударить её, но не может. Она изменилась, ей дали второй шанс.  
— Тихо, — парень прикладывает указательный палец к губам, но смотрит не на дам, а на то, что происходит за щитом.

Он достаёт бинокль из рюкзака, подносит к глазам. Увиденная картина заставляет его непроизвольно открыть рот. Две девушки с повязками на глазах идут к лесу в сопровождении охраны и одного из Первородных. Интересная картина. Такое может быть лишь в одном случае.

— У вашей знакомой есть что-то на ноге? — он не знает как правильно это назвать. Корпус? Железка? Хрень?  
— Да, скоба, — отвечает Эмори, резко повернув голову. Неужели он увидел труп Рейвен? Так, нужно не думать об этом. Всё вранье, Рейвен выживает даже после смерти. Она убивает себя и воскресает.  
— У них проблемы, — Габриэль убирает бинокль обратно, садится возле дерева. — Их собираются казнить.

Из Эмори будто выбивают весь воздух. Какая сука сдала Рейвен и Кларк?

***

Девушка дрожащими руками обхватывает кружку, делает глоток. Горячая жидкость обжигает язык, горло, лёгкие и желудок. И плевать, что это невозможно. Рейес чувствует, как её внутренности начинают гореть. Не в прямом смысле, конечно же.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю: кто вы такой, и как вы нас нашли, — Рейвен смотрит прямо в глаза парню, спасшему их с Кларк жизни.  
— Габриэль, — отвечает Октавия, войдя в шатёр. Девушка слегка пригибается при входе, уж очень он низкий для роста Блейк.

Рейвен роняет кружку на пол, отодвигается назад. Октавия помолодела лет на шесть с половиной, те сто двадцать пять не в счёт. Рейес осматривает девушку, её волосы, прикид. Волосы длиннее, чище. Октавия нашла душ?

— Я думала, ты старик, — единственное, что может сказать Рейвен, пока дожидается Кларк. — Как скоро вернётся моя подруга? — Рейвен не ожидала от себя такого. Подруга? А что это такое?

Рейвен сжимает ладонь до боли, в ней слишком много Джозефины. Она думает, как Джози, она переняла у неё несколько словечек. Например, подруга. Это… Это девушка, с которой у неё доверительные отношения, чуть ли не сестры. Можно ли так назвать их отношения с Кларк? Надо подумать. Хм, нет. Или да. Мать его, Рейвен не знает кем приходится ей Кларк и это волнует больше, чем все происходящее вокруг.

— Нужно проверить все ли в порядке с её мозгом, — отвечает Габриэль, проигнорировав первую фразу гостьи, — корни деревьев, а также извлечение, могли навредить ей и её мозгу. Вы же не осматривали её после изъятия диска из памяти?

Рейвен отрицательно мотает головой, не сводя взгляда с Октавии. Кто будет осматривать её, если Джексон покинул лабораторию раньше, чем Кларк пришла в себя? Да и к тому же как они бы поняли, что что-то не так? МРТ мозга? Санктум повлиял на Блейк положительно, наверное. Она уже примкнула к местной банде, может это и к лучшему? Понятно почему Эмори ещё жива, почему её выслушали. Свой человек в чужой группировке — основа хорошего сотрудничества.

— Где мой брат? — девушка кладёт руку на меч. Ей так спокойнее?  
— Он остался в Святилище. Скоро их всех убьют, — нужно направить мысли Октавии в нужное русло, — если уже не убили.  
— Пока Рассел не получит желаемое они будут живы, — Габриэль садится на стул, косится на Рейвен. Он не верит ни ей, ни её шраму на шее. Да и Эмори верит с большой натяжкой.  
— Что ему надо? — Октавия делает шаг, обнажая меч. Делает это скорее по привычке, просто чтобы успокоиться. Звук ей нравится. Или сам процесс.  
— Узнать, кто помог извлечь диск Джозефины из Кларк, — догадывается Габриэль; он выглядит отстраненным, будто вообще не здесь. А где бы он хотел сейчас быть? А где бы Рейвен хотела бы сейчас оказаться? Скорее всего, на море. Без борьбы за выживание. Просто на море, купаясь в воде, брызгаясь в Мёрфи и попивая какой-нибудь коктейль.  
— Когда мы нападем? — Октавия пронзает Габриэля холодным взглядом, тому становится холодно и страшно одновременно.  
— Твои люди готовы? — ни здрасьте, ни до свидания. Они толком не знают друг друга, но Рейвен уже спрашивает за людей. Рейес одергивает себя. Хватит думать, как Джозефина!  
— Мои люди? Мы уже союзники? — он искренне не понимает эту девушку. Он верил Октавии, верил Эмори, что Рейвен одна из умнейших людей во Вселенной, что она добрая и хорошая, не желающая никому зла. Его обманули или эти люди сами не знали, что за человек перед ними?

Кларк заходит в шатёр, переводя взгляд с Октавии на Габриэля, а с Габриэля на Рейвен. Не нужно объяснять о чем они говорили, ведь их объединяет общая проблема — та, что находится за щитом — Первородные.

— У нас общая цель, — отвечает Гриффин, застыв в проходе. — Мы хотим уничтожить Первородных. Сколько пострадало от их рук? — она слегка прищуривается.  
— Вы прилетели несколько месяцев назад, уничтожив свою планету, — начинает парень, но Октавия спешит оборвать его.  
— Да, мы делали ужасные вещи, — Блейк убирает меч. Говорить с человеком с оружием в руках не очень хороший тон, — но они не сравнятся с этим! Ты же это понимаешь, поэтому и сбежал.

Кларк подходит ближе к Рейвен, кладёт руку ей на плечо. Последней становится спокойнее, хоть один человек, которого она знает, рядом. Рейес не знает, что было с Октавией, что именно она делала и почему люди считают её монстром. Знает только, что она уничтожила единственный пригодный участок для жизни и бросила своего брата на арену смерти, но и этого достаточно.

Габриэль молчит, раздумывая над словами Октавии. Она права, он ведь сбежал поэтому. И из-за чувства вины! Габриэль положил начало Божеству Первородных. Его оживляли без согласия, всего лишь из-за цвета крови! И из-за того, что он был одним из первых людей, чья нога ступила на неизведанную ранее планету.

— Не вам судить, Октавия.

«Да, он прав», — мысленно решает Кларк. Они вышвыривали людей за кражу еды, Земляне поощряли битву между детьми на смерть. Перед глазами проносятся воспоминания битв. Юная девочка, чуть младше Мэдди, стоит, уверенно держа в руке меч. Она ехидно улыбается, ждя начала Конклава.

_— Вперёд! — командует Титус, дав знак. Толпа вокруг взрывается аплодисментами, кричит чье-то имя._

_— Тебе конец, Лекса, — шипит девочка, пытаясь вонзить в тело соперницы меч._

_— Твоя битва окончена, Оливия из Тришанакру, — Лекса закрывает глаза мёртвой Оливии. На пальцах новой Хеды чёрная кровь. Своя смешана с кровью девочки, так уверенной в своей победе._

_Земляне аплодируют, крича имя Лексы. Свистят, кидают к её ногам цветы, траву, оружия. Что? Гриффин хмурится, видя это. Люди серьёзно бросали мечи к её ногам? Это же не последний Конклав Лексы. Или уже тогда было известно, что Лекса победит?_

Кларк уже не плачет, вспоминая Лексу. Не плачет, видя весь мир её глазами. Только ноющая боль в груди, там, где находится сердце, отдаётся эхом. Столько лет прошло, Гриффин почти отпустила Лексу, но теперь… Она снова появляется в её жизни. В её новой мать его жизни!

— Мы хотим помочь тебе, — Кларк выглядит слегка дружелюбно, в отличии от Рейвен. — Помочь остановить все это, — поясняет девушка, разведя руками, — неизвестно, сколько людей может пострадать.  
— Они научились искусственно добывать черную кровь, — отрешенно отвечает Рейес, отведя взгляд. Они должны быть максимально честны с этим человеком, чтобы он помог. Что-то Рейвен все это напоминает. Рейес переглядывается с Кларк, та, кажется, поняла её.

Гора Везер.

— Ты помогала этому? — он спрашивает или догадывается? В голосе нет осуждения, в его голосе нет ничего. Как можно разговаривать с человеком, который не показывает своих эмоций?  
— Не я, Джозефина в теле Кларк убедила сделать это Эбби, — Рейвен кусает губу, чувствуя себя виноватой. Она одна из причин, почему Рассел, под влиянием своей дочери конечно же, пошёл на это. Джозефина умела убеждать людей. — Но она сделала это из-за меня.  
— Джозефина была влюблена в Рейвен, — поясняет Кларк.  
— Была? — переспрашивает Габриэль. Он, что, не слушал Рейвен? Или та забыла ему сказать? Чёртовы провалы в памяти!  
— Диск извлечен из Кларк, мать твою, — тихо матерится Рейвен, а парень пошатывается, отходя назад. Он узнает ругательства Джозефины. — Твои люди осматривали её!  
— Не нервничай, — Гриффин пытается успокоить её, хотя одной фразы мало. — Была, потому что после предательства любить невозможно.

Кларк обращается к Габриэлю, но перед глазами другая картина: она подходит к Беллами и ударяет по щеке со всей силы, что есть в ней, а после уезжает на ровере с Мэдди, бросив его умирать в бойцовской яме. Всю дорогу её тяготило чувство вины, но она оправдывала его тем, что Беллами сделал свой выбор — пошёл против Кларк, подставив под удар её ребёнка. Мэдди на первом месте, она важнее. И сейчас им обоим, её семье, грозит опасность. Чёртова планета, лучше бы они не выходили из криосна. Беллами предал её, она предала Беллами. Оба виноваты в разрушении долины, как и Октавия, как и Шо, как и Дийоза, как и Кейн. Но больше всего виноват МакКрири. Нужно было прикончить его сразу, как появилась возможность.

— Какой у вас план? — Габриэль мечется, ему трудно принять выбор. Кларк слегка поднимает голову и смотрит на Рейвен.  
— Убить всех Первородных и рассказать людям правду, — Рейвен горда собой, она гениальная.  
— Мы можем сделать это чужими руками, — догадывается Гриффин, — Ты же видела записи с экспериментами, покажем их людям! И они сами убьют их.  
— Нет, — Рейвен ударяет по колену и тут же шипит от боли, — я хочу убить их всех! Своими руками, — откуда в ней эта жажда мести и крови?

Кларк смотрит на Рейвен, не понимая что с ней происходит. Ей на голову что-то упало, что её милосердие исчезло из головы, оставив только злость и желание отомстить людям, которые никак не причастны к смерти? Среди Первородных есть же и хорошие люди, например Райкер.

— Рейвен, все хорошо? — кто-то поменял Октавию и Рейвен местами? Или Рейес сейчас в теле Блейк, та наоборот? Обитает в Рейвен? Иначе никак не объяснить, почему Октавия не поддерживает Рейес.  
— Просто пока мы тут сидим прохлаждаемся, наши люди там! В плену у них. Там Беллами, Мэдди, Мерфи, — она пытается найти хоть каплю понимая среди собравшихся. У каждого же там любимый и дорогой человек.  
— Я понимаю твои мотивы, Рейвен, — Октавия садится на корточки перед Рейвен, кладёт руку на её больную ногу, — но нужно обдумать чёткий план, чтобы не угробить планету, пригодную для жизни. Снова.  
— Долго речь репетировала? — Рейес будто плюется ядом в Октавию, напоминая ей о поступках прошлого. Какая ирония, Рейес может простить Кларк, считая, что прошло уже много времени, считая, что это было в предыдущей жизни, но простить Октавию не в силах. Прямо как Беллами.


	23. Chapter 23

Рейвен держит за руку Кларк, боясь снова потерять её. Девушка наблюдает за Гриффин, за её хмурым выражением лица. В её голове мудрость командующих, интересно, что они говорят ей? Что нужно всех убить или никого?

— Ты хочешь спасти Беллами? — вот так вот, прямо в лоб спрашивает Рейес, сжимая ладонь девушки.  
— Да, — не задумываясь ни на долю секунды, отвечает она, посмотрев в большие глаза Рейес. Сейчас перед ней та самая Рейвен, которую она знала задолго до Высшего пламени. И как Кларк могла сомневаться в ней? — Но не убивать всех.  
— Гора Везер все ещё тяготит тебя, поэтому ты не хочешь так поступать, — догадывается Рейвен, когда они подходят ближе к пещере, где через пару минут начнётся совет. — Отпусти призраков, Кларк.  
— Как ты отпустила…  
— Как я отпустила Финна, — Рейес закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох. Что-то настораживает Кларк.  
— Почему ты хочешь всех их убить? — Гриффин слегка склоняет голову, пытаясь понять, о чем думает подруга. — Ради кого? — не ради же неё, тут есть другая причина.  
— Ты знаешь, — Рейвен отпускает руку девушки, будто чем-то оскорблена, и заходит первая в пещеру.

Внутри стоит небольшой стол, возле которого лежат несколько черепов, на самом столе фигуры и карта местности. Это будет кстати. Рейес осторожно ступает дальше, боясь врезаться в паутину или наступить куда-нибудь или во что-нибудь. Чужая планета, мало ли что тут может обитать под видом добрых и маленьких существ.

Следом заходит Кларк, и найдя хотя бы Октавию, обнимает её. Их четверо, и это позволяет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Эмори стоит слева от Рейвен, напротив них Габриэль и Дийоза. Интересно, кого ещё они встретят?

— У нас очень мало времени, — заявляет Рейвен, посмотрев на Габриэля. Она задерживает на нем взгляд всего на пару секунд, — совсем скоро врач расскажет правду!  
— Тогда мы применим наш козырь, — Дийоза уходит в глубь пещеры.

Остальные провожают её взглядом и замирают, когда Шармейн выводит пленницу из тени. Женщина срывает с головы незнакомки мешок, позволяя каждому присутствующему разглядеть лицо королевы Санктума.

— Не может быть, — ахает Кларк, закрыв рот рукой. Как она здесь оказалась? Знает ли правду? Симона должна быть во дворце! Вернее она была в нем, когда Рейвен становилась одной из Первородных. А потом… Праздник, танцы, Симоны нет.  
— Джозефина, — королева с удовольствием бы протянула руки к дочери, не будь они связаны.

Кларк что-то хочет ответить, но переводит взгляд на улыбающуюся Рейвен. Эта улыбка пугает, настораживает. Гриффин кусает губу, не зная что ей делать. Притворяться Джозефиной или оставить все, как есть, ничего не говорить. Трудно быть другим человеком.

— На что ты пойдёшь ради спасения дочери? — спрашивает Рейес, схватив нож со стола и приставив его к горлу Кларк. Брови Рейвен опущены, а на лице улыбка.

Габриэль внимательно наблюдает за Рейес, скрестив руки на груди, сузив глаза. Будь у него в руках блокнот, парень записал бы мимику Рейвен туда.

Глаза Симоны распахиваются, когда она смотрит на Кларк, руки которой не связаны, но, тем не менее, ей страшно. Несколько собравшихся готовы напасть на Рейвен с Кларк, разорвать на части, ведь их обманули!

— Ах прости, тело же тебе не важно, — Рейес закатывает глаза, убирая оружие за спину. — Тебе важен диск. Как и нам, — будь это её люди, Рейвен отдала бы приказ убить Симону. Сначала пытать её, ломать кости, а после, бить током, чтобы она почувствовала всю боль, которую испытывала Рейвен. Эта сука должна чувствовать то, что чувствует девушка.  
— Увести её, — командует Габриэль, пока не началась потасовка между его людьми и людьми Октавии.

Симона исчезает в глубинах пещеры. На ней все также мешок, а в ушах вата, чтобы она не слышала даже часть разговора.

— Мы бы убили её, а диском шантажировали бы Рассела, — фыркает Рейес, скрещивая руки на груди, слегка выпячивая нижнюю губу. Она закатывает глаза, мысленно матерясь.  
— Тоже самое могли бы сделать с диском Джозефины, — замечает Кларк. В ней проснулась та девушка, которой она была на Земле? Или до неё все ещё не дошло, что Мэдди может пострадать! Стать сосудом, как стала им Кларк!  
— Я надеюсь, что это был такой ход, — вставляет свое мнение одна из детей Габриэля, прочищая горло.  
— Мы можем использовать её в своих целях, пока она думает, что Кларк это Джозефина, — Рейвен ехидно улыбается, постепенно раскрывая глаза ещё больше, — дай мне верёвку.  
— Посадите меня рядом с ней, — соглашается Гриффин. Нужно выведать всю полезную информацию от Симоны.

Перед глазами Кларк снова проскальзывает воспоминание. Она сидит, сжавшись в углу и косится на Кейна с Джахой. Лекса делала также. И кто Кларк такая, чтобы не слушать командующую?

— У тебя будет несколько часов, — сдаётся Габриэль, а после кивает троим своим людям. — Пока мы работаем над планом.

К блондинке подходит двое людей в масках, бесцеремонно берут руки Кларк и надевают наручники. Она здесь никто, пустое место, с ней, как с принцессой, обращаться не будут.

— Расходимся, встречаемся здесь через полчаса, — Габриэль поднимает руку, остальные слушают его. Люди, стоящие ближе к выходу, выходят из пещеры, — а ты за мной, — обращается к Рейвен.

Когда они остаются вдвоём посреди шатра, Габриэль указывает девушке на кресло. За все время, пока они шли до «медицинского кабинета», молчали. Рейес садится на медицинское кресло, нервно сглатывая. Руки трясутся, а сердце пропускает удар.

— Позволишь осмотреть твой мозг? — парень берет в руки колбу с зелёной жидкостью и шприц. Он подходит к Рейвен ближе, но не очень. Не хочет пугать.  
— С ним что-то не так? — сердце девушки бешено колотится, она нервно сжимает края кресла, делая глубокие и рваные вздохи.  
— Просто проверю работу твоего мозга, — Сантьяго слегка напрягается, быстро моргая. Габриэль потирает правый висок. — Обычная процедура.


	24. Chapter 24

Кларк смотрит на Симону, не зная с чего начать расспрашивать женщину. Правую руку приковывают цепями к стене, левую ногу — к полу. Девушка сидит напротив Первородной, разглядывая её лицо под огнями факелов, висящих на стене. Тишину нарушает звук падающих капель, неприятно пахнет сыростью. Интересно, тут есть мыши?

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — вложить в голос как можно больше сочувствия. Кларк старается казаться дружелюбной, старается быть похожей на её дочь. Но какой Джозефина была? Гриффин толком не поняла.

До того, как Джози начала общаться с Рейвен, той ещё сукой, связавшей её и рассказывающей ей истории о том, как прикончит друзей Кларк. Потом, когда в её жизни появилась Рейвен, стала более дружелюбной, но скрытной. Но стоило предпринять попытку убийства Рейвен, как Джозефину будто подменили. Она была похожа на влюблённого подростка, делала для Рейвен всё. Так какая Джозефина была настоящей?

— Ночью кто-то отключил щит, — Симона кусает губу, — у меня была бессонница, — дальше женщина решает не продолжать свой рассказ. Она боится собственной дочери? — А как ты оказалась здесь со своей подругой Рейвен?

Кларк опускает глаза, представляя себя Джозефиной. Влюблённая Джози, потерявшая голову. Плевать на Габриэля, у неё есть лучше человек.

— Я никогда так не ошибалась в людях, — шепчет Гриффин, дергая рукой, словно пытается вырваться из цепи, из этой роли. Всё казалось куда проще в теории, — она хочет отомстить за свою подругу.  
— Оно и видно, — Симона отводит глаза, будто что-то хочет скрыть. Слишком много тайн у этой женщины, — она безумна. Нам нужно остановить её, — голос дрожит, Лайтборн боится девчонку? Что-то новенькое.  
— Раньше она была другой, — Кларк не понимает, почему пытается оправдать Рейвен в глазах королевы Санктума. Никто не должен думать о Рейес плохо?  
— Кажется, Рассел что-то сделал с её мозгом, когда вживлял диск. — Гриффин нервно сглатывает. — Попробуй остановить её, нельзя, чтобы она взяла в руки оружие. — Но девушке чётко слышится «притворись её подругой и убей Рейвен».

Внутри все обрывается: Рейвен, кажется, в опасности. И из-за неё! Глаза начинает щипать, а к горлу подкатывает ком. Гриффин шумно вдыхает воздух.

— Я не Джозефина, — выпаливает Кларк, не задумываясь ни на минуту о последствиях. Пламя молчит, Гриффин не знает, что ей делать.  
— Значит она смогла… — искренне удивляется Лайтборн. В ней нет злости, только восхищение. Эта девочка гений. — Но как? Твоё сознание было мертво!

Кларк молчит, не собираясь отвечать на вопросы. Пламя Мэдди и Город Света. Так она справилась, так они справились. Мэдди, Кларк, Рейвен, Бекка и кто-то ещё. Рейвен не настолько умна в медицине, чтобы извлечь диск.

— Если работа её мозга нарушена, можно что-то сделать? — нет, нет и нет! Кларк это понимает, но вдруг на Санктуме есть средство, чтобы вылечить мозг Рейвен.

«Спокойно, Кларк, Симона просто обманывает тебя», — глубокий вдох. Конечно, она решила так запугать Ванхеду, спутать её мысли, карты. Рейвен не безумна, не больна! А королева хочет смерти Рейес, просто потому, что та знает много.

— Думаю, нет, — теряется Первородная, губы слегка приоткрыты. Она лжет!  
— Почему ты так дружелюбна? — просто хочет, чтобы Кларк убила Рейвен.  
— Мы поступили неправильно, забрав твоё тело, — наигранное сочувствие усиляет подозрения Кларк во много раз.  
— Вовремя ты об этом вспомнила, — фыркает Гриффин, демонстративно закатив глаза. Неизвестно, видно ли это Симоне, но девушке чихать на это. — Джозефина все ещё жива, её диск находится у Рейвен. — Дать ложную надежду врагу? Почему бы и нет? — Она не смогла убить её окончательно.  
— Ты не зря мне об этом сказала, — недоверие. Как же можно не доверять человеку, чьё тело ты украла? Кларк кажется, что она слышит голос Лексы. Насмешки не признак большого ума.  
— Да. Расскажи об охране, защите Санктума, — блондинка склоняет голову, а левой рукой нащупывает ключ от цепи.

***

Удар плетью, ещё один. Мерфи удаётся сдерживать крики, он знает ради чего он это делает. Впервые в жизни. Джон сильный, он не предаст память о Рейвен, о Кларк, об Эмори.

— Я повторяю ещё раз, кто помог вашей подружке Рейвен? И тогда я казню лишь одного, — Рассел вновь обходит Мёрфи, поднимает его лицо за подбородок.  
— А я отвечаю тебе ещё раз, я не знаю кто это сделал! Да даже если бы и знал, то не сказал бы! — вымученная улыбка. — Не нужно было её убивать!

Он помнит тот крик, разнесшийся по Санктуму. Рейвен кричала, а после тишина. Её тело поглотило дерево, а Мёрфи не было рядом. Рейес пожертвовала всем, чтобы спасти Кларк, но вместе они умерли.

— Уведите его в камеру, — Рассел плюёт себе под ноги, наблюдая, как истерзанный парень падает на пол, когда его руки не оказываются подвешаны к потолку.

Джона бросают в камеру, к остальным. Он пытается подняться, но Эко не даёт. Девушка проводит мокрой тряпкой по следам от рубцов. Мерфи шипит, но позволяет обработать саднящие раны.

— Что будем делать? — Беллами осматривает каждого, а в голове одно желание — вырваться скорее отсюда и убить всех, кто причастен к смерти Кларк. Это уже становится традицией — хоронить Кларк.

Он думал, что она мертва, когда Белл бросил умирать её на Земле. Он думал, что она мертва, когда в её теле была Джозефина. Он думает, что она мертва, потому что видел как их ведут в лес. Рассел в красках описал, что случится с Кларк, какая казнь их ожидает. И великодушно поступил, пообещав убить лишь одного. Того, кто помог Рейвен.

Беллами кусает губу, чувствуя себя виноватым. Пока он бухал как не себя, оплакивал Кларк, изъявлял претензии к Рейвен, та пыталась спасти её. Какой же он мудак! Он не спас её на Земле, он не спас её от Рассела и его жены, он не спас её от казни. Внутри все пылает от ненависти к себе. Блейк сжимает кулаки до боли в ладонях. Вот-вот и пойдёт кровь.

— Мы ничего ему не скажем, — уверенно произносит Джордан, делая шаг вперёд. В его глазах, таких невинных и чистых, горит желание сражаться. Он будет таким же, какой была Кларк, какой была Рейвен, какими были его родители. Они на стороне добра, они на правильной стороне.  
— Тогда нас казнят всех, — Мерфи в замешательстве, — думаю, Рейвен не хотела бы этого, — она просто хотела спасти Кларк. Почему Рей ничего не сказала ему в то утро? Они бы спаслись, убили бы всех Первородных и жили долго и счастливо. Если только…  
— Они убили её! — Джексон топает ногой, будто пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. — И дважды убили Кларк!  
— Это шутка? — Эко помогает Джону сесть на скамью, — как можно убить человека дважды? — она бы засмеялась, будь это шуткой. Будь это все неправда. Человек умирает лишь один раз в жизни.  
— Они не умеют умирать. — Мэдди обводит глазами помещение, — Прямо как Мерфи.  
— Это черта достаётся лишь избранным, — Джон противно улыбается, смотря на шпионку, стоящую рядом с ним. — Я не могу позволить, чтобы вы умерли.  
— Вау, — фыркает Мэдди, закатив глаза. — Давно ты стал нашим папочкой? — слишком много сарказма. Даже для Мерфи.

— Мерфи, ты серьёзно? — Беллами подходит ближе к другу, — ты был готов предать нас, чтобы жить вечно… Что изменилось?

У Рейвен был план. Она медлила с воскрешением Кларк, она медлила с тем, чтобы все рассказать друзьям. Значит ждала помощи извне. Почему же до других это не дошло?

— Меня больше ничего не держит здесь, Беллами, — улыбка сходит с лица, Джон становится серьёзным. Кажется, это первый раз, когда весёлый и беззаботный Мерфи становится серьёзным. — Она мертва, — кто именно она? Джон решает не уточнять. Но мертва ли? Рейвен собиралась умирать на Земле, но потом они поехали за ней. И жили в космосе шесть лет счастливо. — Больше нет смысла выживать. Может у вас все получится. Может быть вы будете лучше.

Так говорил Монти, такое пожелание у Мерфи. Он просто хочет умереть, искупить свою вину перед всеми. Перед Рейвен, за то, что стрелял. Перед Кларк, за то, что предал. Перед Беллами за то, что хотел его повесить. Перед Эмори за измену. Перед Мэдди за предательство её матери. Перед Джаспером за то, что хотел убить его. Перед Монти за то, что все испортил.

— Должен же быть другой выход, — Эко подходит ближе к двери. — Рейвен не сдалась, как мы, когда узнала о смерти Кларк, — девушка смотрит сквозь замочную скважину. Ей бы пистолет или лук, чтобы снести эту бетонную дверь нахрен. — Мы не имеем право сдаваться.  
— Не имеем, — глухо повторяет Эбби, облокотившись о стену. Женщина обнимает себя руками. Она была так озабочена заботой о Кейне, что не заметила подмену дочери. Вот почему Рейвен спрашивала о клинической смерти. — А если больше нет сил сражаться?


	25. Chapter 25

Мерфи поднимает глаза, мысленно прося прощение у всех, кому причинил боль. Его тело трясёт, сердце пропускает несколько ударов. Джон осматривает площадь, на которой собрались люди: позади него экран, Первородные. Рядом с ним стоит Рассел, презрительно смотрит на Мерфи. Руки у последнего связаны за спиной, возле ног ветки. Также, как и у остальных его оставшихся в живых друзей. Эко, Беллами, Эбби, Мэдди, Джордан, Джексон, Гайя. Их так мало осталось. Скольких они потеряли на этой планете? А скольких потеряют ещё? Они были сотней, а что сейчас осталось? Кларк, Октавия, да он? В Аркадии их было триста с чем-то, но… Но теперь от Скайкру осталось двадцать человек, может больше.

— Сотни лет мы защищали нас от насилия, убийства людей. Защищали нас от вымирания, — речь кажется пафосной и даже правдивой! Если бы Рассел не воскрешался каждый раз, после смерти. Ну да, он спасает так себя от вымирания. Рассел Лайтборн исчезающий вид. Мёрфи мысленно усмехается шутке.

— И защитите ещё, — откуда-то раздаётся до боли знакомый голос. Он не чёткий, посторонние шумы вклиниваются, когда она говорит, но тем не менее, Джон узнал кто это. — Но речь далеко не об этом, Рассел.

Мерфи пытается понять откуда идёт звук. Оглядывается вокруг себя, экран чёрный, тогда… С того света говорит она? Или где-то здесь прячется? Беллами шокирован не меньше самого Джона, на лице Эко расплывается улыбка. Это не только глюк Мёрфи? Она жива?

— Это Рейвен Рейес, — голос девушки не разносится по всей площади, кроме Скайкру и Рассела никто не слышит её. — Рядом со мной стоит великая Ванхеда и сотни детей Габриэля, — надменный голос. — Одно слово Кларк, и вы все покойники.

Лайтборн испуганно дотрагивается до рации, висевшей на поясе. Первая вещь, которую он забрал после ареста Рейвен. Надеялся так услышать о планах Рейес, о том, кто ей помогал.

— Мы выжили в том лесу, спасибо Джозефине, — Джон готов поспорить, что Рейвен в этот момент усмехнулась.

Беллами поднимает голову, не видит Райкера. Какого черта происходит? Джексон нервно сглатывает, пробегая взглядом по толпе, где-то тут должна быть Рейвен.

— Это Рейвен? — Эбби широко распахивает глаза.  
— Рядом с ней Кларк, — задыхается Мэдди, пытаясь сосредоточиться на услышанном. Кларк не мертва, Рейвен не мертва!

— Мы наблюдаем за тобой, любое твоё действие, которое навредит нашим людям, отразиться на твоей жене, — голос Кларк такой взволнованный, живой. Это его Кларк. Уголки губ Беллами слегка приподнимаются.

Рассел кивает охране, те разгоняют толпу. Кто-то уходит сам, к кому-то приходится применить силу. Нескольких людей бросают в первый попавшийся дом. Одна из охраны, кажется, ломает руку нулевке. Мэдди морщится, видя все это. А она, наивная, думала, что элигийцы жестоки.

— Что ты хочешь, Рейвен? — Рассел старается говорить уверенно, сохраняя спокойствие, но вена на шее напрягается. Мужчина сжимает челюсти.

— Правосудия, — по ту сторону девушка стоит возле щита с биноклем в руках, наблюдая за происходящим. — У тебя в плену наши люди и наш корабль, у нас — твоя жена.

Рейвен улыбается правым уголком губ, представляя выражения лица Рассела. Он, скорее всего, уже рвет на себе волосы, жалея, что связался с землянами. Слышал же истории о великой Ванхеде, так какого черта решил пойти против неё? Глупый, глупый Рассел. Пострадают ведь твои люди, твоя жена. Как ни странно, Рейес не жаль всех этих фанатиков.

— Моё лицо будет последним, что она увидит перед смертью. Но у тебя есть выбор — отпустить всех наших людей или мы убьём твоих, — Рейес склоняет голову, убирая бинокль от глаз. Ей не страшно, она не боится за своих людей, не боится за Мёрфи.

Кларк вглядывается в глаза Рейвен, в её движение губ, рук. Черт, Симоне почти удалось проникнуть в голову к Гриффин. Её подруга здорова… Но адекватный человек не будет так себя вести.

— У тебя тоже он есть. Я могу сжечь Мёрфи или обменять его на свою жену.  
— С чего ты взял, что он мне дорог? — только спокойствие. Рейвен вытягивает руку вперёд. Кларк почему-то кажется, если бы Рассел зажёг спичку возле ног Джона, Рейвен сбросила бы на них атомную бомбу.

Габриэль кивает Рейес, убирает руку с рычага. Почему она тянет время? Мужчина пробегает взглядом по своим людям. Они стоят на позициях, оружия в руках. Готовы биться за свободу, за раскрытие культа Первородных. Они готовы биться за правду.

— Не тебе, а его подружке. Эмори кажется.

Джон широко распахивает глаза. Рейвен снова играет? Рассел играет на чувствах Джона? Что в головах у этих людей? Джон смотрит на Беллами, надеясь, что хотя бы тот даст ему более менее вразумительный ответ, но нет. Блейк молчит, остальные молчат. Их всех шокирует новость о воскрешении Рейвен, Эмори и Кларк. Вот уж кто действительно тараканы.

— Если ты все знал, почему не убил меня сразу, когда была возможность? — ей не страшно, угрозы не действуют? Или Рейвен не воспринимает это как угрозу?

— Джозефина любила тебя. — Лайтборн сжимает свободную руку в кулак, готов нанести первый удар, но не делает этого. Понимает, что любое его действие может навредить жене.

— Я знаю. — Рейвен подходит ближе к щиту, — Убивать человека, который любит тебя, очень приятно даже. Она страдала перед смертью, просила не убивать её, — Рейвен будто плюется ядом. Ей доставляет удовольствие рассказывать как убила дочь вождя. — Рыдала, готова поспорить, что стояла бы на коленях, — наигранное сочувствие, жалость, а после жуткий смех.

Рассел опускается на ступеньки, держа рацию в руке. Внутри все разрывается на части, глаза начинает предательски щипать. Он виноват в том, что сейчас происходит.

— Прекрати…  
— Она не вспоминала ни папочку перед смертью, ни мамочку. Я была последней, кого она увидела в своей долгой и несчастливой этой жизни, — зловещий смех. Так смеются только злодеи из фильмов, которые крутили на Ковчеге.

Внутри у Мерфи все сжимается. Слишком сложно представить, что это Рейвен. Это не в её стиле, это не похоже на неё.

— Прекрати! Заткнись! — мужчина отчаянно кричит в рацию. У него нет больше дочери, его малышки, которую он растил все эти годы. Все в один момент потеряло смысл. Он пережил это однажды — в первое затмение на Санктуме. Но не готов пережить ещё раз, но… Чертова сука Рейвен убила его дочь! Навсегда.  
— Пыталась призвать к рассудку. Она кричала, что любит меня. Представляешь, я последняя любовь твоей дочери. Поправочка, мёртвой дочери. Ты уже не сможешь воскресить её. Но у тебя есть жена, которая может умереть в одночасье. Одно слово Ванхеды, и королева мертва. Упадёт хоть один волос с голов наших друзей, и она мертва. Не развяжешь наших людей, и она… Что? Правильно, мертва.

Рассел бросает рацию на землю, топчет её ногой, разбивая на мелкие детали. Он выпускает свой гнев. Ненависть к Рейвен заполняет все нутро мужчины. Как он мог позволить этой твари быть рядом с его дочерью? Рассел думал, что это очередная игрушка Джозефины, но нет.

— Око за око, — шипит Лайтборн, взяв из рук одного охранника нож.

Рейвен кивает Габриэлю, растерявшемуся лишь на пару секунд. Его глаза слезятся, слишком тяжело было слышать все то, о чем говорила эта девушка, желающая мести. Когда-то он и сам был таким, когда-то и большая часть Ванкру была такой.

Октавия стоит возле впереди части армии, которой командует. Им нужен сигнал. Один лишь сигнал.

— Если он убьёт Мерфи, я убью его жену и подброшу её голову ему в спальню! — кричит Рейес. Она хочет, чтобы Рассел услышал её, она хочет мести. — Нажимай! Чего ты медлишь?! — голос срывается, Рейвен подаётся вперёд.  
— Рейвен… — Кларк хочет остановить девушку, чьи порывы пугают Гриффин. Она хватает подругу за руку, не пуская первой в святилище. — Не повторяй моих ошибок. — Единственное, что в силах сказать, потому что слова теряются, у неё чувство дежавю. Всё это уже было, все это проходили. Рейвен была внутри, она не знает, что пришлось сделать, испытать Кларк. — Я убила людей в горе Везер, невинных людей, — она выделяет последнее слово, чтобы донести до Рейвен мысль, — ради спасения нас.  
— Мы всегда были на первом месте у тебя, Кларк, — Рейес обнимает подругу. — И наши люди сейчас важнее. Гора Везер ничем не отличается от них. Те хотели забрать наш костный мозг насильно, убив несколько наших людей, а эти сделали твоё тело сосудом и собираются убить твою маму, Мэдди. Она же ещё ребёнок!

Щит мерцает и исчезает почти мгновенно. Габриэль, скрепя сердце, нажимает на кнопку, впуская своих людей в место, откуда сам бежал много лет назад.

Кларк молчит, Рейвен не переубедить — девушка хочет мести, хочет правосудия. Только ли с Кларк связано это? Конечно нет. Рейвен спасает не только Кларк и своих друзей. Джозефина как-то говорила о Мёрфи, об их сложных отношениях.

— Рассел нужен живым! — командует Габриэль, смотря прямо в глаза Рейвен. На лице последней читается облегчение, — вперёд.

Скоро все закончится. Скоро Эмори вернётся к Мерфи… Рейвен старается не думать об этом. Главное сейчас — убить Симону и бросить её голову в лицо Расселу. А чтобы сделать это, нужно захватить Санктум.


	26. Chapter 26

Рассел смотрит на исчезающий в воздухе щит, нервно сглатывает. Сердце начинает бешено биться, Лайтборн открывает рот. Нужно было казнить их огнём, застрелить, а не отправлять в лес! Все пылает внутри от ненависти и страха. До затмения ещё далеко, всего каких-то четыре дня. Они не смогут продержаться столько.

— Кажется, кому-то сейчас наваляют, — замечает Эко, слегка присвистнув. Девушка смотрит на замеревших на месте людей: их достаточно много, лиц не разглядеть, но она уверена, что Рейвен с Кларк где-то там, рядом.  
— Ты же знаешь, как это можно остановить, — вмешивается Беллами, пока охрана бежит в их сторону. Через несколько метров они окажутся рядом с Расселом. — Просто отпусти нас, а мы остановим Рейвен и её армию.

Что-то это все сильно напоминает. Кларк и земляне. Они спасают своих людей. Не с теми людьми Рейвен связалась, не с теми. Земляне хотели всего лишь убить верхушку Горных людей из-за опытов и похищения своих, а эти… Они хотят вырезать весь Санктум!

— Её не остановить, не сейчас, — Лайтборн перерезает верёвку возле рук Мёрфи. — Взять оружие и заманить их в ловушку, — отдает приказ Джейд, та кивает.  
— Они не пройдут дальше полей, — заверяет девушка, подняв руку в воздух, — пять человек на вышку! Следить за каждым квадратным метром. Стрелять на поражение. — первая пятёрка направляется к самой высокой башне Санктума. — Десять человек — рассредоточиться по лесу. Остальные за мной, нужно увести жителей в безопасное место!

Мёрфи обводит глазами охранников. У Санктума нет шанса, но сейчас… Сейчас Рейвен хочет уничтожить пригодную планету войной. Ради чего? Или ради кого? Рейес осуждала Октавию, осуждала Кларк, но сама… Сама не лучше. Он отбрасывает эти мысли в сторону, не имеет право осуждать её. Никто в этой, мать его жизни, не имеет право осуждать другого человека за желание выжить, за желание отомстить за своих людей.

— Дай нам время! — просит Джон, потирая запястья, — мы убедим их сложить оружия.  
— Почему я должен верить вам? — поворачивает голову, смотрит на Мерфи с недоверием, с ненавистью, плескавшейся глубоко внутри. Он дважды позволил себе такую слабость — поверил Кларк, поверил Рейвен.  
— Потому что это единственная пригодная планета для жизни, которую могут уничтожить! — кричит Блейк, подаваясь вперёд. — Когда же до тебя дойдёт, что мы не хотим войны! — голос срывается, Беллами кашляет, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Ощущение, будто в горло попало насекомое, а в голове будто кто-то включил воспоминание со звонким смехом Кларк.  
— Ваша подруга считает иначе.

«Потому что ты убил её человека!» — Джон кричит у себя в голове, но не решается озвучить эти мысли, Рассел итак это знает.

— Пока ты тянешь тут время, они уничтожат Санктум! — Эбби косится на людей, которых насильно выводят из домов. Какая ирония, сначала их, как стадо, разгоняют, а теперь заставляют идти в убежище.  
— У меня есть идея получше.

***

Рейвен вновь смотрит в бинокль. На краю стоит Лайтборн, а с обоих сторон стоят Беллами и Мерфи, позади них охрана. Вот-вот, и её друзья полетят вниз. И тогда полетит голова его жены. Без диска.

— Он хочет смерти своей королевы, — усмехается Рейвен, передав бинокль Кларк, — а я думала, он тебя любит. — Девушка оборачивается назад, к Симоне, руки которой связаны.  
— Безопасность наших людей важнее, — но Рейес чётко слышит — «он воскресит меня снова». Нет, не воскресит.  
— Я уничтожу твой диск, и ты канешь в небытие. Ты исчезнешь, твои слова исчезнут, — брови нахмурены. — Твоё тело превратиться в пыль, но не все так будет просто, — перед глазами Рейвен видит, как будет отрезать частички кожи с королевы, как делать порезы на её красивом личике, как будет ломать кости, как подносить огонь к её коже, как отрезать пальцы тупым ножом, вставлять иголки под ногти. И злость отпускает.  
— Ты точно этого хочешь? — Кларк будто прощупывает почву, осторожно спрашивая в сотый раз у Рейвен это. Девушка резко останавливается, — мы не захватчики, Рейвен! Мы идём всего лишь спасать своих людей! — как мантру повторяет девушка, внимательно смотря на лицо, именно на эмоции, пытаясь понять, о чем же думает подруга. Кларк заглядывает в глаза, смотрит на губы, плотно сжатые Рейес, на её напряжённые руки, где проступают вены, на складку меж бровей.  
— Вовремя же ты об этом вспомнила, — Рейвен закатывает глаза, пытается обойти подругу, но та не даёт. — Они могут убить Мэдди! Её мозг ничем не защищён. — Пламя в тебе! Почему Кларк это не понимает? Да, они не захватчики, они всего лишь идут за своими людьми, которым грозит опасность!  
— Но и уничтожать единственную пригодную планету для жизни тоже не вариант! — Кларк широко распахивает глаза. Девушка смотрит на Симону, улыбающуюся собственным мыслям. Она не поддастся Симоне, не позволит залезать к себе в голову. Снова.  
— Сотни детей Габриэля готовы войти в Санктум, что ты предлагаешь? Решить все _другим_ путем? — Рейес сжимает в руке пистолет, челюсти. Она смотрит вниз, не зная что ей делать. Слишком поздно менять план!  
— Нет, — Кларк оглядывает каждого. Люди ждут приказа от Габриэля, а тот ждёт его от Рейвен с Кларк. Все в замешательстве, поздно отступать. Поздно что-то менять. — Я предлагаю просто не убивать кого-то из мирных, мы должны показать свое милосердие, что мы _другие_.

«Я первородная», — мелькает в голове Рейес. Зачем? Почему? Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало ответов.

Рейес опускает глаза. Кларк жива, Мерфи тоже. Пока живы. Что будет дальше — никто не знает. Сколько раз их планы срывались из-за мелочей? Кларк знает, Рейвен знает.

— Ты же что-то делала для них, — одна из подопечных Габриэля выходит вперёд, переводя взгляд с Кларк на Рейвен и обратно.  
— Чтобы они могли общаться со своими дисками! — девушка буквально взрывается, но в голове что-то щёлкает.

«Минус дети Габриэля, нам же лучше. Санктум будет наш!» — губы расплываются в улыбке.

Глаза Кларк застывают в ужасе. Улыбка Рейвен пугает, Беллами в руках Рассела пугает. Она чувствует безысходность, волнение. Да чёрт возьми, страх. Всё слишком запутано, все слишком плохо! Пламя молчит, боится давать советы.

— В убежище есть телевизор, — Габриэль кусает губу.  
— Отлично, нам он подойдет, чтобы все вывести. Пусть переубивают друг друга, а мы добьем выживших, — улыбается Рейес, подняв руку с пистолетом, не уточняя, что имеет ввиду под «выжившими».

Она не успевает выстрелить, кто-то стреляет за неё. Рейвен оборачивается, пуля попадает прямо в ту девушку, на которую она накричала пару минут назад. Рейес не чувствует ничего: ни жалости, ни сочувствия к убитой. И это пугает её больше всего.

Улыбка сходит с лица, взгляд суровый. Хотят поиграть? Пускай. Девушка настроена серьёзно. В этой игре будет победитель — она.

Кларк сжимает руку Рейвен, уводя её в безопасное место. Они вдвоём сейчас все придумают, пока дети Габриэля заходят в Санктум. Рейес видит за соседним деревом Симону, и план сам приходит в голову.


	27. Chapter 27

Рейвен поправляет капюшон на голове, ей все кажется, что её видят, что все знают, кто она, и не важно, что кроме них больше никого нет. Впереди неё идёт Симона, руки у женщины связаны, а во рту кляп, Кларк позаботились об этом. Они идут в противоположную сторону от Санктума, позади них раздаются выстрелы, крики.

Рейвен закрывает глаза, идёт вперёд, чувствуя жгучую боль в области сердца. Она ещё не чокнулась, она не настолько черствая. Эти люди сражаются за неё, во благо неё. Они сдохнут все, а Санктум будет их: Рейвен, Кларк, Мерфи, Беллами. Они будут править мудро, пойдёт прогресс, население будет расти, дома расти и они поборят эту чёртову природу, станут во главу угла этой чёртовой пищевой цепи.

— О чем думаешь, Рейвен? — спрашивает Кларк, слегка толкнув локтем подругу. Она улыбается, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
— О будущем, — если оно будет. Так, стоп. Оно, конечно же, будет.

У них будут дети, у неё будут дети от достойного человека. Может к тому моменту она сумеет разлюбить Мерфи? Нет. Глупый вопрос, она любит его столько, сколько себя помнит. Любовь вросла в неё, словно то дерево, к которому она была привязана. А он любит Эмори. Какой милый любовный треугольник, от которого Рейвен хочется блевать. Их отношения на Кольце были одними из худших: Эмори просто так ушла от него. И на Земле они снова сошлись.

— Вот, — Кларк присаживается, расчищая люк от листьев. — В воспоминаниях Джозефины я видела туннель, он ведёт прямо в Санктум, — она смотрит на Рейвен, ждёт похвалы или что-то вроде того, — Габриэль придумал это, чтобы во время затмений можно было без препятствий добраться до убежища, — поясняет не понятно зачем, не понятно для кого. Симона знает, наверное, а Рейвен не интересно.  
— Если сбросить туда королеву, она сильно сломает себе шею? — Рейес смотрит в глаза Симоне, в которых читается испуг. Ей страшно быть в руках такого человека, страшно, что её жизнь зависит от Рейвен с Кларк. И Рейес понимает этого.  
— Она нужна нам, Рейвен, когда будем входить в Санктум, — Кларк приподнимает тяжёлую крышку.

Сердце колет, а в глазах темнеет, когда она слышит выстрелы далеко отсюда. Только бы это был не Беллами, кто угодно, но не он. Кларк не готова потерять его, да и вообще кого-нибудь из своих людей. Не сейчас, не в тот момент, когда идёт война.

— Потом мы убьём тебя, — Рейвен толкает женщину вперёд, а та падает. Надо же, так обращались с Рейвен, какое совпадение.

Кларк спускается первой в туннель, следом Симона. Стоит Рейвен присесть на краю, чтобы было удобнее спуститься, слышится тяжёлый топот. Только этого сейчас не хватало!

— Что там? — Кларк испуганно смотрит наверх, на лицо Рейвен.

Девушка подтягивает люк ближе к себе, а после скатывается вниз. Копчик неприятно болит, как и нога. Как все не вовремя! Кларк спешит закрыть люк.

— Ты не думай, что все будет так просто, — Рейвен обращается к Симоне, прижавшейся к стене. При других обстоятельствах Рейес бы пожалела её, но не сейчас.  
— Меньше разговоров, у нас мало времени. — Гриффин пытается высмотреть препятствия, чтобы не споткнуться. Надо было брать с собой фонарик.

***

Эмори прячется за трупом какой-то девушки, лежащей возле дерева, оружие у землянки находится справа, но она не рискует им пользоваться, смотрит вниз, стараясь не шевелиться. Что могло быть, если бы они просто отключили щит? Не начни Рейвен этот разговор, все прошло бы гладко. А после девушка вспоминает Мерфи, а рядом с ним стоит Рассел. Да этот псих убил бы Джона. И осознание того, зачем все это сделала Рейвен приходит тут же: она так спасала друзей.

— Какого чёрта? — Октавия медленно поворачивает голову в сторону землянки, продвинуться ближе она боится. Всё повторяется, они будто снова на Земле, в том ущелье. — Куда ушли Рейвен с Кларк?  
— Полагаю, у них план, — доверять Рейвен как привычка и неважно, что она творит — сближается с врагом или бросает друзей. Она делает так, как считает нужным, у неё есть приоритеты, один из которых в Санктуме.

Кто-то стреляет в паре сантиметров от лица Октавии, та съеживается, прижимая голову к траве, к земле. Где-то там Беллами, неизвестно, что с ним происходит. Если верить рассказам Рейвен, Кларк да Габриэля, Рассел тот ещё псих, одержимый только своей семьёй да искуплением. Октавия знает, насколько Джозефина была важна Расселу, а Рейвен… Рейвен поступила ужасно, убив её. Но и правильно. Каждому должно достаться по заслугам.

— Нам нужно незаметно подняться наверх, — Эмори поворачивает голову в сторону Октавии.  
— Мы сможем сделать это когда стемнеет, — Октавия на миг забывает как дышать, что делать. Остаётся лишь дождаться темноты или Кларк с Рейвен, если только последние не сбежали.

Блейк вспоминает с ужасом улыбку Рейвен, реакцию Кларк на это. Что-то с Рейес не так, но вот что? Взгляд? Кровь? Поведение? У любого человека после пережитого пошатнулась бы психика, но Рейвен не любой. Она же сильная и столько лет она оставалась адекватной, как и Кларк. Только с последней, даже после пережитых событий, все более менее нормально, она все та же Кларк, Ванхеда, но больше не принцесса, как и Октавия больше не бегает за бабочками.

Блейк ощущает груз вины с огромной силой. Она уничтожила долину, она поспособствовала уничтожению долины. Нужно было послушать Монти, дать ему возможность восстановить ферму, если бы так пошло и дальше, он бы восстановил почву, а после и часть, пусть и малую, планеты. Чёртова власть! Диоза сказала, что это поцелуй смерти. Была права. Октавии нравилось быть главной до момента каннибализма, а после не знала сможет ли двенадцатилетняя девочка удержать власть в Ванкру, сможет ли сохранить то, что сделала Октавия. Мэдди же просто ребёнок, у неё не было задатков лидера, как и у Октавии.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Блейк, не уверенная в том, что Эмори её услышит.  
— За что? — землянка искренне не понимает. Октавия не сделала лично ей ничего плохого, так за что извиняется?  
— Если бы не я, долина была целой, мы бы не лежали здесь под страхом умереть, — по телу пробегает мелкая дрожь, Блейк вдыхает запах травы, почвы.  
— Не ты сбросила бомбу на неё, тебе не за что извиняться. Передо мной. — она выделила последние слова, будто считает — Октавия действительно виновата, но не перед Эмори.

***

Темнеть начало быстрее, чем думала Эмори. Она с ужасом оглядывается вокруг себя — больше десятка трупов, но выстрелы не прекращаются. Дети Габриэля стреляют в тех, кто стреляет в них.

— Ещё минутку, — даёт приказ Блейк, выжидая, когда же станет вообще ничего не видно. — Помнишь, как ты пришла в лагерь? — зачем она это говорит? Чтобы тянуть время? Чтобы хоть чем-то заняться.  
— Меня не убили только благодаря тебе, я помню, — усмехается Эмори, закрывая глаза. Несколько человек в масках поставили её на колени, приставили пистолет к её виску, но из-за дерева выходит Октавия, приказывая остановится. Дети Габриэля уважают её, интересно почему?  
— Дело не в этом, — Октавия слегка подвигается к дереву, в неё никто не стреляет. Конечно, их внимание перенимают другие люди. Их собственные братья и сестры, их дети. Габриэль рассказывал, как крал детей из леса и воспитывал как своих. — Нам нужно пробраться к Расселу и обменять меня на Мерфи.  
— Что?  
— Война закончится, как только мы убьём Рассела и расскажем все людям, — объясняет Блейк, перевернувшись на спину. Все тело затекло, сколько она пробыла в одном положении? Час? Два? — Чтобы убить Рассела, нам нужна хитрость.  
— Ты не его жена, чтобы тебя менять, — Эмори полностью оказывается за деревом. Девушка пытается хотя бы сесть, но мышцы болят, не хотят подчиняться ей.  
— Кто узнает, если закрыть мне лицо? — Октавия улыбается, но стоит прозвучать выстрелу где-то рядом с ними, девушка становится серьёзной. — Как только Мерфи будет у тебя в руках, я прирежу его.  
— Скайрипа, — вспоминает она, закусив губу. — Если с тобой что-то случится, Беллами прибьет меня.  
— Ему плевать, — равнодушно замечает Блейк, но Эмори не может не заметить потухшие глаза девушки, в которых несколько минут назад плескался огонёк и решимость, она не может заметить как её плечи вздрогнули, как голос дрогнул.  
— Ему не плевать, Октавия, оставить тебя одну было самым тяжёлым его решением, — и Эмори не врет. Она видела, как Блейка разрывало на части, как он страдал и задыхался, стоило упомянуть Октавию.  
— Закончим этот разговор, у нас мало времени. — Октавия приподнимается и бежит в кусты, в траву, забирая оружия и все, что может понадобиться, у трупа незнакомого парня, очень похожего на Итана.


	28. Chapter 28

Эмори надевает мешок на голову Октавии, связывая руки последней за спиной, но не сильно, чтобы Блейк смогла их развязать в нужный момент. Хоть бы она поняла, когда этот момент настанет и не атаковала.

— Если ничего не получится… — в какой раз спрашивает Эмори? Раз второй точно есть.  
— Получится, — в какой раз обрывают её логичный вопрос? Октавия очень самоуверенная, прямо как Рейвен. Может они сестры? Эмори быстро отбрасывает эту мысль, знает же о правилах на кольце — больше одного ребёнка в семье карается смертью.  
— Октавия, я серьёзно, нам нужен запасной план, — чтобы не получилось как в долине. Вздох, не нужно думать о прошлом, нужно думать о будущем. Хорошие тренинги от Харпер помогали не сломаться им всем, помогали смириться с болью от потери Кларк, если бы они знали, что она жива, все было бы иначе, — мы с Рейвен тоже говорили об этом, но она обещала, что все будет хорошо. Знаешь что было дальше? Опоздай мы хоть на день, некого было бы спасать! — сколько прошло времени с приземления? Месяц? Больше. Сколько Эмори пробыла у детей Габриэля? Недели две, а буквально на днях они спасли Рейвен с Кларк. И теперь спасают своих людей.  
— Не ори, Эмори, — Блейк шевелит руками, проверяя прочность верёвки, — возьми с собой Габриэля и ещё нескольких людей, в руках у вас должно быть оружие, если у меня не получится, просто откройте огонь по ним. — и по мне. Октавия не добавляет, Эмори не догадывается, насколько Блейк тяготит чувство вины за тёмный год, за каннибализм.

Эмори приседает, подчерпывая горсть грязи, обмазывает ею одежду, ноги, мешок Октавии. Ничего не должно выдавать их, любая мелочь грозит провалом, смертью, если только Рейвен не придумает выход раньше, чем всех убьют. Когда плащ Октавии становится слишком грязным, Эмори вытирает руки о штаны и машет рукой двум ребятам, расположившимся недалеко от Октавии с Эмори. Парень с девушкой, пригнувшись, держа оружие возле себя, быстрыми мелкими шажками перебегают от одного дерева к другому, пока идёт стрельба где-то далеко от них.

— Что мы делаем? — девушка вздрагивает, когда вновь слышит звук выстрела где-то рядом с собой. Ей кажется, что вот-вот и её застрелят.  
— Возвращаем Расселу его жену, — голос Октавии глухой, её практически не слышно среди множества выстрелов.

Ребята, которым на вид не дашь больше семнадцати, переглядываются между собой, пожимая плечами. Понятно, не верят.

— У нас есть план, я прошу просто довериться нам, — Эмори сжимает ладонь девушки в своей, пытаясь так успокоить её. — Как тебя зовут? — она говорит дружелюбно, показывая какой является. Она не монстр, она хороший человек, она пытается быть хорошей.  
— Мира, а это Вильям, — представляется Мира, сглотнув. Она прижимает автомат ещё сильнее к себе, будь чуть смелее, выстрелила бы в обоих.  
— Парень идёт с нами, — Октавия поворачивает голову в сторону Эмори, — а девчонка займёт позицию выше, когда мы пойдём к Расселу, все внимание будет на нас. У тебя будет время, — кивает в сторону Миры, она интуитивно чувствует с какой стороны находится каждый человек, — чтобы найти позицию для выстрела. Возможно это не потребуется, и я убью его сама, но… — но всегда есть «но». Любой план провальный, но стрелять из леса по людям, которых ты не видишь, не лучший вариант.  
— Ты предлагаешь ей убить Рассела? Но Рейвен… — Вильям слишком мягкий для того, чтобы спорить с Октавией, и сам это понимает.  
— Убьём Рассела — прекратим войну, — Эмори выпрямляется, заботливо треплет волосы парня, а на сердце становится плохо. Она не хочет, чтобы Вильям умирал, он выглядит как её брат. Те же волосы, тот же взгляд, только нет мутаций. Он просто изгнан, как и Эмори. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Найди Габриэля, — в голосе Октавии нет ни злобы, ни чего-то другого. Девушку будто вообще не волнует все, что происходит. — Он знает Санктум, должен помочь! Помните, что от нас зависит судьба остальных наших людей, мы просто хотим свергнуть Первородных, но не убивать невинных.  
— Прости заранее, — Эмори проверяет верёвки снова, чуть ослабляет их. Ей нужно занять руки, чтобы не нервничать.  
— Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — глубокий вдох, — и зачем все будет, не стоит извиняться, Эмори. Вперёд!

***

Рейвен нервно стучит пальцами по клавиатуре, пытаясь найти записи с опытов. Джордан обманул её? Рассел все стёр? Стоп, Рейес же смотрела их, помнит испуганную девушку, спрятавшуюся в угол комнаты. Как она могла забыть?

— Ты уже два часа пытаешься вскрыть записи, может это не имеет смысла? — устало спрашивает Кларк, окинув взглядом лабораторию. К креслу, на котором убивают носителей, привязана Симона, спит. А на той кушетке была Мэдди, Рейвен говорила ей. И Кларк видела все глазами Мэдди. Злая тварь Рейвен, думающая о себе, сука Джозефина и предатель Джексон.  
— Тогда все пойдёт по… не важно, — ещё одна фраза Джозефины. Сколько Рейвен успела запомнить? — Эмори с Октавией остались там, — не знает зачем сказала, просто поставила в известность. Сестра Беллами, девушка Мерфи мысленно повторяет про себя Рейвен. Чтобы не забыть?  
— А Беллами, Мерфи, Джордан, Эко, мама, Мэдди здесь. Наши друзья здесь, — Гриффин кладёт руки на плечи Рейвен, начинает массировать их, видит же, как подруга напряжена, как у неё не получается ничего.  
— Ты переживаешь за Эко? — она не удивлена поведению подруги, мало ли что бывает после возвращения с того света. У Рейвен первое время были галлюцинации, она путала право и лево, случались ночные кошмары, дезориентация в пространстве.  
— У нас слишком много врагов, чтобы вести войну между собой, — Кларк смотрит в экран, где мелькает куча цифр, формул, букв, переводит взгляд на клавиатуру и приходит осознание на что осталось нажать.  
— Тут ты права, — усмехается Рейвен, а на её лице расплывается улыбка, когда Гриффин заканчивает массировать плечи. Спина уже не так сильно болит, становится легче. — Как думаешь, мы правильно поступаем?  
— Раньше тебя это не волновало, — глубокий вдох, нужно успокоить подругу, — Рейвен, мы спасаем и спасём наших друзей, — Кларк обходит Рейвен, стол, смотрит на камеры видеонаблюдения. Интересно кто ещё наблюдает за ними? — Кажется у нас проблемы.  
— За нами идут? — Рейес испуганно поворачивается к Кларк, клавиатура чуть отходит в сторону.  
— Хуже, смотри.

Эмори, какая-то девушка, чьё лицо скрыто мешком, и парень направляются прямо в святилище, к Расселу. Довольно милая картина, но вот кто прячет свое лицо и почему, а ещё почему одежда вымазана? Может они решили заключить сделку?

Рейвен громко смеётся, закрыв рот рукой, другой бьёт о поверхность стола, ногами топчет по полу. Пытается разбудить Симону что ли? Кларк хмурится, не понимая чем вызвана такая бурная реакция подруги. Психоз? Сдали нервы? Неудивительно, при том, через что они прошли, сдадут не только нервы.

— Что не так, Рейвен? — что смешного в вылазке Эмори? Кларк не понимает, но осознание приходит не сразу. Рейвен с Эмори прожили вместе шесть лет, несколько из которых они жили в одной каюте.  
— Всё так, — улыбается девушка, глубоко вздохнув, смахнув выступившие слезы, — вернёмся к работе, — она поворачивается в кресле. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь, когда тебя убили? — слишком громко стучит по клавишам, кусает губу до металлического привкуса. Они с тёмным оттенком, как и сама кровь Рейвен, с ужасом вкусом. Стоп, а когда Рейес полюбила кровь?  
— Я лежала на этом кресле, обездвижена, мне сделали укол, а дальше тьма и я внутри клетки, — Кларк крутит в руках колбы, смотрит внутрь, но не решается понюхать. Слишком плохое предчувствие, будто она умрёт, если поднесет горлышко одной из колб к носу. — Рейвен, — она отшатывается назад, увидев кровь, стекающую из носа, из губы.  
— Твою мать, — Рейвен тянется за салфеткой, но колёсики не выдерживают, и девушка падает с отъехавшего кресла на больную ногу.

Кларк берет горсть салфеток со стола и присаживается возле Рейес, вытирая ей нос, рот. Девушка осматривает голову, глаза, лицо и руки, на которых еле заметны следы от порезов. Какого черта? Джозефина резала её?

— Нет, — черт, Кларк это вслух сказала? — никто не резал, я сама, — щеки краснеют, Рейвен отводит взгляд.  
— Давай я, — а что давай, она не уточняет. Гриффин помогает подруге забраться на кушетку, видя как лицо Рейес морщится, она не умеет скрывать физическую боль. — Я переняла несколько знаний от Джозефины, плюс пламя, — Кларк видит потухший взгляд Рейвен, как уголки губ опустились вниз.

Гриффин поджимает губы, поднимая кресло. Девушка пододвигает клавиатуру к себе, а пальцы сами набирают нужный код. Три минуты, мучительных три минуты, и на экран выводится первая запись. Младенец лежит на столе, кричит, скорее всего, зовёт маму, но Габриэлю, пока ещё молодому, плевать. Рядом с ним Рассел ещё в своём родном теле. Один укол, и младенец мёртв. Воскрешение не удалось, Лайтборн выбрасывает ребёнка как ненужную куклу. Кларк чувствует, как становится тяжело дышать. Она, дура, ненавидела себя, свою жизнь, когда в кошмарах её преследовали люди, павшие от её рук. Она ещё больше полюбила Землю, Ковчег, Аркадию, долину.

— У тебя получилось так быстро, — Рейвен старается говорить ровно, даже с восхищением, но нотки грусти и обиды выдают её. — Ты молодец, правда. Я вам больше не буду нужна, — последнюю фразу она еле шепчет, а Кларк не сразу удаётся расслышать её.  
— Ты нужна нам не только из-за своего упорства и гениального ума, Рейвен, — Кларк поворачивается в кресле, подъезжает ближе к подруге, кладёт руку ей на колено, — ты просто нужна нам, мы любим тебя не за то, что тут, — она дотрагивается до виска, — а за то, что здесь, — ладонью касается груди, там, где сердце.  
— Нам нужно вывести все на экран в убежище, пока есть время, — Рейвен берет себя в руки, подавляя в себе обиду, ощущение ненужности.


	29. Chapter 29

Сердце готово вылететь из груди, а в крови повышен уровень адреналина. Эмори оглядывается вокруг себя — внимание перенимает другая сторона, которая подозрительно часто начала стрелять, а следом за ней и другие. Мира нашла Габриэля и остальных? Что ж, хорошо. Или просто так совпало? Неважно. Ничего не имеет значения, пока они не прекратят войну, пока не спасут друзей.

— Мне страшно, — еле слышно произносит Вильям, сглотнув. В горле пересохло, а на лбу выступил пот.  
— Мне тоже, — Эмори вдыхает холодный воздух очень глубоко в лёгкие, не спешит выдыхать, хочется немного задержать его в себе. Может это последний раз, когда она дышит.  
— У нас все получится. — заверяет Октавия, ускорив шаг. Плевать, что с ней будет, главное — спасти Беллами.

***

Эко дёргает рукой, пытаясь разорвать цепи, тянущиеся к стене. За стеной выстрелы, люди умирают, а Беллами с Мерфи исчезли вместе с Расселом. Неизвестно, что сейчас происходит с ними, что будет дальше. И это раздражает.

— Почему он забрал их? — в сотый раз спрашивает Мэдди, дернув рукой. Кларк там, снаружи, пытается спасти им жизни, а они тут, ничем не могут помочь.  
— Эмори любит Мерфи, надеется так повлиять на неё, — отвечает Джексон, потерев подбородок. Не очень хорошая перспектива сидеть в подвале, когда сверху идёт бойня.

Шпионка отворачивается, кусая губу. Отношения Эмори волнуют в последнюю очередь, главное сейчас выбраться отсюда, но у них снова связаны руки. Рассел побоялся тронуть их, не значит ли это, что предводитель Первородных слишком боится Рейвен?

— Любовь — это слабость, — небрежно бросает Эко, слегка приподняв брови. Как Рассел сможет проникнуть в голову к Эмори, повлиять на неё? Чтобы та повлияла на Кларк с Рейвен? Черт. Она искренне старается не думать об этом, но фраза Джексона так и лезет в голову.  
— Есть вариант хуже — на пытки, Рейвен убила его дочь, грозится убить жену, — Эбби ударяет со всей силы о стену. На руке появляются покраснения, а сама рука неистово болит.  
— Был бы у меня скальпель, — мечтательно протягивает Джордан, пытаясь спичкой открыть замок, но она сломалась ещё при входе. — Как думаете, чем все закончится?  
— Ты веришь в них? — спрашивает Гайя, скрестив ноги.  
— Кларк в союзе с Рейвен, да армия какого-то человека в придачу, конечно верю, — отзывается Грин, запустив свободную руку в волосы.

***

— Мне нужен Рассел Лайтборн! — кричит Эмори, дойдя до вышки, — у меня в руках его жена! Один выстрел, и она умрёт! — последнее слово она не успевает договорить, её захватывает приступ кашля.

Кто-то светит им в лицо, а после убирает свет. Убедились, что Эмори не врет? Какой-то непонятный звук, от которого кажется лопнут барабанные перепонки.

— Я хочу обменять её на Джона Мерфи! — уже тише, Санктумцы и так слышат её. — На живого Джона Мерфи.  
— Пропустить! — слышится откуда-то женский голос.

***

— Так, осталось ещё немного, — Рейвен вновь кусает губу. Какой это уже раз за сегодняшний день? А за неделю? Месяц? Благо, что она быстро заживает, иначе бы остались непонятные куски мяса вместо губ.  
— Вы думаете, что у вас все получится? Мы годами промывали людям мозги, — усмехается Симона, забыв о своём положении.  
— Попроси помочь Бекку, — Рейес уступает место Кларк, а сама подходит к Симоне, наставляя на неё лампу.

Пленница жмурится, ведь свет попадает прямо в глаза, она хочет сбежать, закрыть лицо руками, но они прикованы. Какая жалость. Рейвен улыбается Симоне, кажется даже, что искренне. Может быть она и поверила бы, если бы не знала правды, если бы Рейвен не знала бы правды.

— Жертвоприношения классная штука, — Рейес нагибается, до лица Лайтборн остаётся лишь несколько сантиметров, девушка, чьё тело заняла эта корова, других слов у Рейвен нет, видела же фотографии самой первой Симоны, была очень красивой. — Но знаешь, что ещё классно? — одной рукой она проводит по телу, по груди, по талии пленницы, а второй разбивает колбу. В руках остаётся осколок. — Видеть страдания другого человека, особенно если это твой враг, — Рейвен крутит в руках нечто странной формы — восемь неравных углов, не все острые, но Рейес это не волнует от слова «совсем».  
— Рейвен… — Кларк отвлекается от компьютера, плевать что будет с системой, главное сейчас — поведение Рейвен.  
— Вернись к работе. — Девушка проводит кончиком осколка по левой руке Симоне, по её запястью, по подушечкам пальцев. — Как сильно будет хлестать кровь, если я отрежу тебе палец? — смотрит на шкаф с лекарствами, чем-то ещё, при этом хмурит брови, будто размышляет над чем-то важным. Рассел определенно сделал тут перестановку, но зачем?

Симона инстинктивно сжимает кулак, защищая пальцы от психички, разве адекватный человек будет так поступать?

— Не надо так делать, — добродушная Рейес с оружием в руках, желающая отрезать палец, не самая лучшая компания.

Кларк шумно вдыхает воздух, стараясь не обращать внимания на крики Симоны. Девушка нервно стучит по клавишам, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Краем глаза всё-таки поглядывает на Рейвен, которая вставляет осколок под ногти Лайтборн, поднимая его наверх, тем самым отрывая ноготь. Глубокий вдох, нужно вернуться к работе, но не получается.

«Рейвен в себе, она не чокнулась, — мысленно успокаивает себя Гриффин, запустив руку в волосы. — Просто жажда мести, это нормально. Да большая половина землян такая же!»

— С Мерфи делали также, — слова вылетают изо рта быстрее, чем Кларк успевает подумать. Лекса слилась с ней? Сама так решила? Нет, Мерфи вырывали ногти, Кларк это помнит. Но причём тут Рейвен?  
— Как? — недоумевает Рейес, отпустив палец женщины, из которого уже хлещет чёрная кровь.  
— Вырывали ногти, пытали, чтобы он выдал всю информацию, — Кларк приподнимает брови, пытаясь призвать к рассудку.  
— А Лекса меня резала за преступление, которого я не совершала. — равнодушно пожимает плечами Рейвен, положив осколок на ближайший стол, — а тебя Первородные убили, — в какой раз напоминает об этом? Хочет призвать к совести? К мести? Девушка вставляет в рот пленнице кляп, ударив её по лицу, а после по ноге.  
— А ты вернула, — в какой раз повторяет это? Это стало какой-то мантрой, или кодовой фразой, которую поймут только они с Рейвен. Сердце и голова; они тебя убили, а ты вернула. — Рейвен, мы не должны быть такими, как они. — или как земляне. Что же пошло не так после приземления Бекки?

Пальцы Кларк зависают перед нажатием последней клавиши. Её разрывает на части одна мысль, что люди убьют друг друга, но., но на Земле они делали также. Это ли значит быть лучше? Стравливать других людей ради собственной выгоды.

— Кларк, смотри. — она указывает на одну из камер — Эмори, кто-то ещё и Рассел с Мерфи. Кажется у них сделка.

***

Никто не стреляет в их сторону, да и кто будет, когда ты ведёшь ценного человека в Санктум? Эмори слишком крепко держит Октавию подле себя, наблюдая за охранниками, окружившими их. Дурацкий план по убийству Рассела кажется провалится. Даже если они и убьют Лайтборна, как это остановит войну? Их убьют следующими! Беллами, Мерфи, её, Октавию, Эко, Джордана, юную Мэдди, Эбби. Без Рейвен с Кларк они ничего не могут, ведь союз прирожденного лидера плюс гениальность Рейвен гарантирует успех, так говорила Рейес. Почему Эмори поверила ей только сейчас, стоя перед Расселом и его людьми?

— Рассел, — Эмори быстро дышит, смотря на Мерфи. Волнение, да физическая нагрузка дали такой эффект. — Всё кончено, — она старается говорить ровно, тихо, спокойно. Землянка вытягивает руку вперёд, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия в руках. — Прикажи своим людям сложить оружие и отпусти наших людей. — Кажется она здесь не за этим, она должна менять Мерфи на Октавию, а не договариваться. Но так бы поступила Кларк на её месте.

Позади Эмори воин, целившийся прямо в сердце предводителю Первородных. Это будет бесконечно: Рассел угрожает Мерфи, Вильям — Расселу, а охрана Рассела — Вильяму.

— А ты своим, — он выбрал мудрую позицию — впереди себя пленник и доверенное лицо, а сам где-то между ними. Даже выстрелить неудобно.  
— Мы позволим всем Первородным дожить их жизни и умереть в глубокой старости. Ты доживешь эту жизнь с женой, — Эмори кивает в сторону Октавии.

***

— Кажется им нужна помощь, — Кларк с надеждой смотрит на Рейвен, она же должна знать или придумать, как поступить в такой ситуации. У Рейвен же есть план. Или был.  
— Да, — рассеянно кивает. Радость от пыток Симоны куда-то испарилась, пришло ошалевшее состояние, состояние, когда не знаешь что делать.

Рейвен нерешительно пододвигает к себе микрофон, надеясь что её услышат все. Что сказать? Зачем? Просто потянуть время или ради разоблачения? Рейес поворачивает к себе экран, сглатывает. А слова сами приходят в голову.

***

Октавия делает шаг навстречу к Расселу, найдя конец верёвки. Стоит дёрнуть, и руки развязаны, но девушка терпеливо выжидает момент. Мира где-то там, готова выстрелить, как дать ей сигнал? Поднять руку? Успеет ли она это сделать? Слишком большой поток мыслей, которые она не успевает все обдумать.

— Сними с неё маску, — Лайтборн прищуривается, разглядывая одежду Блейк, что-то тут не так. Он не видит, он просто знает.  
— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Эмори, — имей ввиду, что сейчас, когда я открою её лицо, она станет мишенью для людей Габриэля. — Сердце пропускает удар, вот что чувствовала Рейвен, когда притворялась? Страх и паранойю? — Раз настаиваешь…

— Ну что ж, пришло время срывать маски с ложных богов. Да, Рассел, я тут, внутри, спорим не угадаешь где я, — ощущение, что Рейвен не знает, о чем говорить. — Они крадут ваши тела, ваш разум для своих утех, — Рейвен садится на стол, рядом с Кларк, кивает ей. — Вы для них мусор, так, просто рабы.

— Вы нули, — Рассел дрожит, услышав голос Джозефины. Воспоминание сохранилось, Рейвен не уничтожила диск до конца? — и вас нужно истреблять. Вы портите наш код, ведёте к вымиранию!

— Ваших детей относят в лес, чтобы не портить генетический код. Им нужны люди с чёрной кровью. — Рейвен сжимает руку Кларк, это помогает ей успокоится. — Не верите нам? Тогда посмотрите записи с эксперимента.

Слышатся крики, голос Габриэля смешивается с голосом Рассела, но чётко слышно, как они мучают младенцев, а следующим кадром и девушку. Рассел называет её Джозефиной. Та кричит, что-то падает. И короткая беседа, где они обсуждают, как воскресили Джози.

— Стрелять в них, — отдаёт приказ Лайтборн, подняв голову. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Эмори, — стрелять. — вновь повторяет.  
— Нет, — одна из охранников бросает оружие под ноги. — Мы верили вам, Первородным. Мы верили тебе, Рассел. — Эмори разглядывает брошь на груди у этой женщины. — Моего ребёнка забрала твоя дочь, сказала, что это единение с вами! И что выясняется? Она мертва?! — она обводит рукой всех людей, — мы слепо верили тебе! Ты убийца! Убивал наших детей ради себя!

Остальные переглядываются, но не смеют бросить оружия. Наоборот, они его поднимают, целятся в Лайтборна. Мерфи отходит на несколько шагов влево, дабы не быть случайно задетым пулей, не готов ещё умирать.

— Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но как давно это было? В смысле, Габриэль похищал детей из рощи, когда Джозефина просто оставляла их там, не задерживаясь, — Эмори разводит руками, кивает Вильяму. Парень прижимает к себе оружие, целится в голову.  
— Арестовать, — небрежно бросает женщина, кивая на Рассела с его помощником. — Прекратить огонь по людям, — Октавия слышит надежду в голосе этой несчастной, она верит, что её ребёнок жив. Хорошая манипуляция, Эмори. — И его жену тоже.  
— Эй, нет, — Блейк разрывает верёвки и стягивает с себя мешок, жадно хватая ртом воздух. — У меня красная кровь, — непонятно зачем произносит Октавия, сдувая прядь волос со своего лица. — И я не его жена, — девушка смотрит на удаляющуюся фигуру Лайтборна, на руки которого надеты наручники, Рейвен позаботиться о нем. Лучше быстрая смерть, чем-то, о чем думала Рейес.

Джон что-то мычит, протягивая руки. Намекает, чтобы наконец его освободили. Октавия быстро перерезает верёвку, а после опускает повязку Мерфи, давая возможность говорить.

— Вы справились, — Джон кусает губу, посматривая на вход в лабораторию. Там скорее всего Рейвен, Кларк. Мерфи потирает запястья, на которых чётко видны следы веревок. — Беллами в отдельной камере, ему нужна помощь, — обращается к Октавии. В его голосе чётко отражается забота о друге, и плевать, что все только что закончилось. Благодаря Рейвен.  
— Всё позади, Джон, — Эмори крепко обнимает парня, а тот пытается осознать что происходит, хочет спросить что-то у Октавии, но она убежала вместе с той-самой-главной. Охранники разошлись, из убежища выходят люди, собираются в группы, а с каждым работают приближенные Первородных, что-то красочно объясняют, активно жестикулируя.  
— Не могу в это поверить, — единственное, что может сказать в данной ситуации Мерфи, сцепив руки на талии Эмори. Он обнимает её, спустя столько времени. Неужели это происходит? Джон не соврал, он и правда не может в это поверить.

***

— Иди к маме, к Мэдди, — Рейвен обнимает Кларк, утыкается носом ей в плечо. — Они тебя ждут. — слегка, даже скорее по-дружески, шлепает по плечу.  
— Они бы не ждали, если бы не ты, — Гриффин берет её за руку, сцепляя свои пальцы с пальцами подруги. Она больше не видит в Рейес агрессии, желания мстить. Все осталось позади, вся боль, вся война.  
— У меня был хороший учитель, — улыбается подруга, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Ты, — и Джозефина. Джозефина научила её притворяться, надавливать на больные точки людей. Или это не она? Или благодаря Джози она научилась этому? Научилась врать, думать, принимать тяжёлые решения, быть немного лидером.  
— Пойдём, нам нужно освободить наших людей, вывести из спячки, построить собственный дом на этой планете. Ты должна присутствовать при этом, — Кларк тянет Рейвен к выходу, подальше от Симоны и её ран, её крови.  
— Не хочу, — мотает головой Рейес, чувствуя внутри некую пустоту. Она забыла про Элигий, про то, что есть ещё и другие люди. Про преступников. — После всего я хочу хотя бы пару часов побыть одна. Надеюсь, ты поймёшь.

Кларк понимающие кивает и выходит из лаборатории. До камеры с друзьями остаётся лишь коридор, улица и ещё один коридор. Рейвен дожидается, когда подруга вообще уйдёт далеко отсюда, от этого проклятого места.

— Так на чем мы закончили? — Рейвен подходит ближе к Симоне, взяв в руки другой осколок, чистый, на котором нет и капли крови. — Точно, на теле.


	30. Chapter 30

Кларк стоит возле тяжёлой бетонной двери, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Вдруг кто-то ещё успел умереть, вдруг кого-то Рассел убил, как она тогда будет смотреть в глаза друзьям?

Руки дрожат, когда она перебирает ключи, подбирая нужный. Глубокий вдох, выдох. Вроде уже не так страшно, ведь все закончилось, им больше не грозит опасность. Кларк толкает дверь, заходит. Гайя с Мэдди и Эбби встают, смотря прямо на Кларк, последняя слегка пожимает плечами, искренне улыбаясь. Слишком много эмоций сейчас, но лидирует облегчение с радостью. Ей впервые хорошо, потому что рядом Мэдди, хорошо, потому что она в порядке. И это главное, не забота о себе, а забота о ребенке.

— Привет, — она пытается сдержать слезы, но это не к чему. Хочется пошутить, как это делает Мерфи, но Кларк не может сказать ни слова больше, все теряется в большом потоке информации, которую мозг не успевает обработать, даже пламя не помогает.  
— Кларк… — слова пропадают практически у всех. Да, они знали, что Кларк жива, но не думали, что увидят её снова. Не верили, что такое вообще может произойти.  
— Мэдди, — она крепко прижимает дочь к себе, не боясь, что её раскроют, что их убьют. Она чувствует, как глаза начинает щипать, но плевать. Кларк как можно крепче сжимает Мэдди в объятиях, благодаря кого угодно, что её не постигла та же участь, что и саму Кларк. — Всё хорошо, я рядом. — она смотрит прямо в глаза Мэдди, заправляет прядь волос, целует в лоб, задерживаясь на пару секунд. — Мам, — переводит внимание на Эбби, тянет руки к ней.  
— Это и правда ты? — она шепчет, в глазах читается отчаяние, смешанное с надеждой, что Рейвен не обманула, что это не галлюцинация.  
— Это и правда я, — Кларк прижимается к матери, будто та может защитить её. Хотя так и есть, Эбби может защитить от всего, чего сможет, даже от смерти. Но её не было рядом, никого не было. — Прости, — она трясущимися руками вставляет ключ в оковы, те падают.

Кларк подходит к каждому, обнимает, задерживая объятия, вдыхая каждый запах родных ей людей, пытаясь запомнить его. Какого черта она начала ценить такие мелочи? Но ответ приходит сразу — Кларк была мертва. И этого достаточно, чтобы ценить каждый миг своей жизни, ведь неизвестно, когда наступит день смерти.

— Рассел мёртв? — Эко выпрямляется, потирая запястья. Она вглядывается в глаза девушке и видит ту же Кларк, какую видела на Элигии. Шпионка слегка улыбается, облегчённо выдыхает.  
— Рейвен разберётся с этим, — а в голове одна мысль «она осталась наедине с Симоной».

***

Рейвен заходит в камеру к Расселу в сопровождении одного из детей Габриэля, кажется Вильям, она не услышала его имя. Рейес кивает ему, Вильям покидает помещение, оставляя девушку наедине с Расселом.

— Твоя жена даже не сражалась за жизнь, — она присаживается на скамейку, не очень далеко от Лайтборна, но тот, если бы захотел, даже не смог бы дотянуться. — Тебе от неё подарок, — Рейвен открывает мешок, берет за волосы голову Симоны и бросает в лицо Первородному.

Рассел проводит пальцем по местам, где раньше были глаза, а сейчас непонятно что, тяжело дыша, по порезанному носу, по окровавленым губам. Ниже не может посмотреть, что он там увидит? Ничего, кроме стекающей крови. Она ещё тёплая, как и голова. Рейвен убила её недавно, а у Рассела была возможность спасти! Если бы он знал, если бы. Симона была права, не стоило их пускать в Санктум, нужно было выгнать как только предоставилась возможность!

— Лови, — следом летит язык, — она мучилась очень долго, — губы расплываются в улыбке. Будь у Рейвен возможность, она бы ещё раз отрезала бы пальцы, вырывала бы ногти, поджигала волосы и выдавливала глаза. — Тебе повезёт больше.  
— Ты монстр, — кричит Лайтборн, дернувшись вперёд. Его плотно держат две цепи на руках и одна на ногах.  
— Может быть, — Рейвен прищуривается, благосклонность пропала, осталась серьёзность. И ненависть. — Все боги злые, требуют жертвоприношения. Считай это было её подношение за все дела, — девушка выпрямляется, игнорируя всхлипы и отрешенность Рассела. — Я ведь тоже бог.

***

Кларк выходит на улицу, наслаждаясь воздухом, светом, запахом фруктов. Одна из прохожих бросает яблоко Гриффин, а та успевает поймать. Она вдыхает аромат красного яблока, чувствуя, как в животе урчит.

— Сколько дней ты нормально не ела? — она вздрагивает, и фрукт падает из её рук. А он осознает, что вообще не это должен сказать!

Кларк оборачивается, хочет услышать до боли знакомый голос еще раз, вдруг показалось. Она знала, что Октавия пошла за ним, знала, что он живой, но не знала что с ним.

— Беллами, — слова вновь теряются, как и смысл всего, что происходит вокруг. Кларк обнимает друга за шею, прижимаясь к его щеке, щетина щекочет лицо Гриффин, но ей приятно, приятно, что он рядом.  
— Я скучал, принцесса, — выдох, он кладёт руки ей на талию, смотря прямо в голубые глаза девушки. Черт возьми, это точно не сон?  
— Столько всего произошло, — черт, она сейчас зарыдает от переизбытка чувств. Никто за ними не шпионит, никто не думает, что она Джозефина. И ей больше не нужно притворяться, она может быть собой. — Я думала, он убьёт вас, — Кларк ещё сильнее, хотя кажется, что сильнее некуда, прижимается к Беллами, боясь отпустить.  
— Спасибо вам с Рейвен, — Блейк целует девушку в висок. Она все та же, смущается, когда он так делает, а ему нравится это, нравится видеть, как она краснеет, прячет глаза. — Мне так жаль…  
— Всё в прошлом, Беллами, — Кларк отстраняется лишь на секунду, чтобы посмотреть глаза, убедиться, что это не сон, что это не Джозефина издевается над ней, чтобы понять — перед ней сейчас настоящий Беллами. — Нужно жить настоящим.  
— Мы стали лучше, — он не спешит убирать от неё руки, будто Кларк снова украдут у него, будто она исчезнет по щелчку пальцев. — Мирные люди практически не пострадали, в этот раз.  
— Надеюсь, это было последней нашей битвой. — дотрагивается до его ран на лице, до губ.

***

Она уходит, оставляя его со своей болью. Не только Рейвен мучатся, не только Рейвен страдать. Как только тяжёлая дверь захлопывается, она слышится громкий и протяжный крик, наполненный болью, отчаянием и слепым желанием мстить. Что ж, Рейвен была такой, когда Финна убили на её глазах или нет? Впрочем, это уже в прошлом.

Рейес усмехается, гордой походкой поднимаясь наверх, к Солнцу, где уже ждут Кларк с Беллами. Последний выглядит неважно — круги под глазами, разбитая губа и порванная одежда, но счастливый. Видимо не только победа над врагом его радует. Девушка осматривается вокруг, ища Мерфи. Они не виделись с того рассвета. Столько вопросов, оставшихся между ними без ответов, да и не только между ними. Рейвен нужно все объяснить и попросить прощения у всех, но почему-то она больше не чувствует себя виноватой. Она спасла их, этого достаточно.

— Не смотри так, — просит Рейвен, скрестив руки на груди. Девушка кусает губу, вернее то, что осталось от губы.  
— Что ты ему сказала? — спрашивает Беллами, положив ей руку на плечо. Больше нет упрёков или что-то вроде нападок, какие она совершала на Кларк в самом начале после пробуждения. А Белл умеет прощать.  
— Принесла голову жены, — фыркает Рейес, — сжечь его сегодня на закате, должно быть красиво, — мечтательно протягивает она, представляя себе эту картину. И как давно она стала командовать Санктумом? А своими людьми?

Рейвен с Кларк стоят, облачившись в чёрное на сцене, смотрят свысока на Рассела, говорят какую-нибудь речь перед Санктумцами и остатками людей Габриэля, которых осталось меньше пятидесяти. И огонь, пожирающий Рассела, а после для всех праздник! Пир, музыка, танцы.

Кларк с Беллами переглядываются, сомневаясь в сказанном. Черт возьми, это точно их Рейвен? Все обман, и они убили её, также, как и Кларк? Вместо Рейвен кто-то из Первородных, желающий захватить власть? Это бы многое объяснило, но нет. Рейес говорила слишком сокровенные вещи, о которых знали только они.

— У тебя кровь, — Кларк указывает на нос, а после протягивает платок. — Может маме покажешься? Это уже не первый раз, Рейвен.  
— Всё нормально, — она запрокидывает голову назад, прижимая платок к носу, тот быстро окрашивается в чёрный цвет. — Лучше скажите, нашли, где можно построить наше собственное поселение? — она переводит взгляд с Беллами на Кларк и обратно, — или вы занимались разговором о том, что пережили? — улыбается, будто подозревает их в чем-то секретном, тайном.  
— Завтра с Габриэлем пойдём смотреть, — пожимает плечами Блейк, будто не совсем уверен в том, что будет завтра. — Не хочешь прогуляться с нами? — он выглядит дружелюбно, словно забыл о поступках Рейвен, словно хочет восстановить дружбу.  
— Хочешь наладить отношения? — она приподнимает бровь, смотрит сквозь Беллами. — Потому что со стороны это выглядит именно так. — с трудом подавляет усмешку.  
— Как звали Вика? — осторожно спрашивает Гриффин.  
— Кого? — хмурит брови Рейес, но усмешка пропадает под серьёзными и обеспокоенными взглядами друзей.  
— Пойдём с нами, пожалуйста, — Беллами хватает Рейвен за руку, тянет в лабораторию, где кто-то из детей Габриэля с Джексоном приводят все в порядок после проделок Рейвен.

Кларк остаётся стоять, наблюдая за друзьями. Провалы в памяти, кровь из носа, агрессия. Все очень и очень плохо. Симона была права, Рассел что-то сделал с её мозгом.

***

— Кларк, можно тебя на секунду? — Габриэль зовёт девушку, когда та только успела зайти в зал.

По телу Гриффин пробегает мелкая дрожь, а перед глазами воспоминания. Её вносят сюда, она обездвижена, не может сопротивляться или сражаться за жизнь. И её убивают.

— Я как раз туда направляюсь, — пожимает плечами Кларк, чувствуя как дрожат руки. Все слишком ярко, красочно, будто это было только что. — Что-то случилось? — она пытается улыбаться, но не может. Страх оказаться снова мёртвой слишком сильный.  
— Нужно кое-что показать, узнать твоё мнение. — следом выходит недовольная Рейвен в сопровождении Беллами.

Стоит увидеть знакомых людей, становится немного спокойнее. Её позвали из-за Рейвен? Почему-то Кларк это не особо нравится.

— А разве Рейвен не должна присутствовать при этом? — Кларк осторожно оглядывается назад, на закрывающуюся дверь.  
— Не хотим её расстраивать раньше времени, — отвечает Эбби, положив руки на стол, — нам нужно заключение четвёртого врача. — женщина поворачивает снимок мозга к дочери.

Кларк сглатывает, подходит ближе. На снимке чётко видны два тёмных пятна — одно чуть больше другого.

— Всё плохо, — единственное, что может сказать Гриффин-младшая, садясь на стул, заботливо предоставленный Джексоном. — Габриэль, что это значит?

Эбби разглядывает снимок Рейвен лупой, рядом стоит Габриэль, невольно смотря то на снимок, то на Кларк.

— Рассел повредил участки мозга, — решается сказать Сантьяго, закусив нижнюю губу. — Он сам вживлял в тебя диск Джозефины, — поворачивается к Кларк, — и с тобой все нормально.  
— Хочешь сказать, что сделал он это намеренно? — Кларк теряется, к горлу подступает ком. Воздух будто выбили из лёгких, она растерянно водит глазами по полу, по помещению.  
— Да, — Габриэль закрывает глаза, боится говорить это Кларк. Всё слишком сложно.  
— Что её ждёт? — Джексон шумно втягивает воздух. За всю практику он не встречал такого.  
— Агрессия, забывчивость, она может забывать элементарные вещи или что с ней было несколько лет назад, — Сантьяго садится на кресло, свешивая ноги, — вспыльчивость, возможны галлюцинации.  
— Болезнь Альцгеймера, — отрешенно произносит Эбигейл.

Ноги подкашиваются, Кларк упала бы, не сиди нс стуле. Рейвен пострадала из-за неё! Жизнь за жизнь, верно? Так говорила Лекса, так говорил Рассел. Чтобы спасти кого-то, нужно пожертвовать кем-то. Слишком жестоко.

— Сколько ей осталось? — руки дрожат, Кларк с надеждой смотрит на Габриэля, вдруг удастся вылечить подругу, но нужно быть реалистом. Заболевание мозга — это серьёзно, никакие лекарства не помогут.  
— Полгода максимум. — отвечает за него Эбби, потирая висок. Это не должно быть так! Рейвен не может умереть! Но она уже умирает.  
— Мы должны все рассказать ей.


	31. Chapter 31

Рейвен улыбается, глядя на всех присутствующих, собравшихся в центре лаборатории. Эти люди не выглядят счастливыми, что очень пугает. Всё же закончилось, какого черта все грустные? Больше всего напрягает Кларк, повернувшаяся на стуле спиной к ней. Обиделась?

— У нас для тебя плохие новости, Рейвен, — она чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, а в горле образуется ком. Зубы стучат, не может контролировать свое тело.  
— Рассел избежит казни? — старается не думать о плохом, но не получается. Это касается не напыщенного ублюдка, это касается её. Иначе бы они говорили в другом месте, например где-то угодно, но не в лаборатории с медицинским оборудованием.  
— Нет, — Кларк мотает головой, не решаясь обернуться к Рейес. Сердце болит, тяжело дышать, а глаза начинает щипать от слез. Становится слишком душно, или это груз вины так давит. А что будет после… Кларк даже в мыслях не позволяет себе заходить дальше, но ответить на этот вопрос нужно. Что будет после смерти Рейвен?  
— Он повредил твой мозг, — решается Габриэль, заботливо положив руку на плечо девушки, — когда вживлял диск. — слишком безумно, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком реалистично, чтобы оказаться ложью.

Рейвен опускает взгляд, а в голове тысяча мыслей. Вот почему он спрятал её друзей, вот почему так хотел, чтобы она умерла. Рассел боялся её, боялся того, что сделал с ней. Это не они с Кларк тогда раскрылись, это он следил. Хотел, чтобы Рейвен не навредила Джозефине, но опоздал на несколько часов. Девушка потирает место, где находится сердце. Что ж ей так с детства не везёт? Сначала проблемы с сердцем, затем проблемы с ногой, а теперь с мозгом.

— Ты умираешь, Рейвен, — Кларк оказывается слишком близко, — мне жаль. — И она не врет. Меньше всего на свете Кларк хотела смерти подруги, тем более такой.  
— Это шутка? — почву словно выбили из-под ног, голова кружится от такой информации. Рейвен хватается за руку Гриффин, чтобы не упасть. Внутри что-то сдавливает, будто кто-то ломает кости, а по сердцу проводят ножом, расковыривая старые раны. Перед глазами проносится вся жизнь — первый день рождения, который она помнит, беготня с Финном по кольцу, первый выход в космос, первый день на Земле, как её подстрелили, город Света, лаборатория Бекки, объятия Мерфи, шесть лет на кольце, Шо. Она всё потеряла, даже собственную жизнь.  
— К сожалению, нет, — Эбби запускает руки в волосы, что ей не свойственно. Она нервничает? — Совсем скоро у тебя начнутся провалы в памяти. — По спине пробегает мелкая дрожь, Рейес косится на компьютер. Ну да, конечно, она забывает навыки.  
— Я стану овощем, — догадывается, тяжело дыша, будто ей перекрыли кислород. Джозефина что-то говорила про это. Такое случалось в самых первых экспериментах — люди не имели возможность даже сказать что-то, умирали. И это ждёт Рейвен. Она не сможет встать с кровати даже в туалет, за ней будут выносить судна. — Как скоро наступит время, когда я не смогу пошевелить даже губами?  
— Полгода, — Джексон отходит к дальней стене, — последний месяц будет самый тяжёлый…

Она не слушает дальше, просто сбегает. В голове есть решение, как все исправить, и это не воскрешение вновь. Рейвен быстро спускается вниз, сбивая проходящих мимо людей с ног. Все плывёт перед глазами.

«Спасла всех, кроме себя», — усмехается мысленно, хотя нет повода для усмешек, шуток. Есть только суровая реальность, правда. Она убила семью Рассела, Рассел убивает её. Медленно, мучительно, растягивая удовольствие, доставляя боль Рейес.

Когда святилище остаётся позади, Рейвен может себе позволить слабость — свернуться калачиком на траве, возле могилы Майлза, и зарыдать.

***

Рейвен стучит в дверь, за которой находится Мерфи, скорее всего с Эмори. Она, дура, надеялась, на счастливую жизнь, на детей, на хорошего и достойного мужа, на старость и легенды об их приключениях, на возрождение цивилизации. Идиотка.

— Мне так плохо, — первое, что выпаливает Рейвен, как только дверь открывается. — Побудь со мной, пожалуйста.

Он не задаёт лишних вопросов, просто отходит в сторону, пропуская Рейвен в комнату, следом закрывая дверь. Он не верит, что видит её снова, живую.

— Что-то случилось? — Джон усаживает Рейвен в кресло, держит за руки, находясь на коленях перед ней, видя влажные дорожки на её покрасневшем лице. Глаза слегка припухли.  
— Всё нормально. — Не хочет говорить ему, чтобы не винил себя снова. Как в тот раз. Сколько лет прошло, а Рейвен будет помнить это, пока… Пока мозг не начнёт стирать информацию, а воспоминания не канут в лету.

Они сидели молча, глядя друг на друга, Рейвен становилось спокойнее, мысли о смерти ушли на задний план, а вскоре совсем пропали. Ночью она чувствовала горячее тело Джона позади себя, его руку на её талии, как он прижимал её к себе. Сверху них тёплый плед, потому что ночи здесь холодные. И их не заботила казнь Рассела на улице в это время. Они просто мирно спали, прижавшись друг к другу.

***

— Мы поступаем правильно? — спрашивает Беллами, наблюдая за обгоревшим телом.  
— Рейвен хотела этого, — отвечает Кларк, подняв голову. Слишком много навалилось на неё сейчас, слишком много дерьма нужно разгрести. — Что с остальными первыми? — она смотрит на Габриэля, ждёт реакции, ведь после того, как люди бросили оружие и предали своих «ложных богов», дети Габриэля выдвинули другого.  
— Они доживают эту жизнь и все, больше никаких воскрешений. — Сантьяго трогает корону на голове, будто хочет снять.  
— Справедливо, — замечает Блейк.  
— Где Рейвен? — Эмори быстро оказывается рядом с ними, высматривая лицо каждого присутствующего.  
— С Мерфи, — не задумываясь ни на минуту, выпаливает Габриэль. Он не видит, как задумалась землянка, не видит, как на её лице мелькнула тень ревности.

Кларк качает головой, будто предостерегает девушку от необдуманных поступков. В порыве ревности люди творят очень нехорошие вещи, но в душе она понимает её. Неприятно, когда человек, которого ты любишь, проводит ночь далеко не с тобой. И до Кларк доходит.

— Почему ты хочешь всех их убить? Ради кого?  
— Ты знаешь.

Да, теперь знает. Слишком трудно не догадаться, если знаешь всю правду. Правду о здоровье, об её тихой истерике, о том, где она сейчас.

— Я не лидер, Кларк, — Габриэль всё-таки снимает корону, похожую на лавры, с позолотой, Рассел сделал её такой же, какая была в мифах древней Греции. — Я учёный, меня интересует другое, не власть.  
— Люди выбрали тебя, — приподнимает брови, слегка подаётся назад, к Беллами.  
— Я ценю это, но… — он протягивает корону Гриффин, а та вот-вот и взвоет. Ей никогда это не нравилось, никогда не понравиться. Как только она главная, кто-нибудь умирает. — У меня есть незаконченные дела. А это, — кивает на людей, — не моё. Я слышал от Октавии, что ты прирождённый лидер.

Кларк сцепляет свои пальцы с пальцами Беллами, смотрит на него, ожидая реакции. Блейк кивает, не раздумывая ни минуты.

— Ты уверен, что люди пойдут за мной? — её да, в ней Али два, но другие? Дети Габриэля, санктумцы? Или это будет насильный захват власти?  
— Пойдут, — заверяет Сантьяго, надев корону на светлые волосы Кларк, — тебе идёт, будто так родилась, — слегка улыбается, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, — где твоя сестра?  
— Помогает раненым, — Беллами прищуривает глаза. Октавия появилась за все это время лишь один раз, когда пришла вытаскивать его из камеры, больше он не видел сестру, но по рассказам Кларк с Эмори понял, что она изменилась.

Габриэль уходит куда-то внутрь дворца, оставляя их наедине. Кларк кусает щеку, посматривая на Беллами, все ещё не отпустив его руку.

— Она тебя давно простила, — зачем говорит? Чтобы успокоить Беллами? Или просто поделилась информацией? — А ты?  
— Прощение не наш конёк. Что с Рейвен, ты мне так и не сказала. — Он явно обеспокоенный, может даже чувствует вину.  
— Всё плохо, — слишком тяжело сдержаться, она разводит руками, — Рассел повредил её мозг.  
— Ничего нельзя сделать? — не верит, ощущение, что это все шутка, что спектакль продолжается.  
— Слишком поздно. У неё агрессия, провалы в памяти, — поджимает губы, — через полгода все закончится для неё. — она молчит, он тоже. Оба не знают, о чем им говорить, да и нужно ли? Порой молчание, а особенно у них, может сказать больше, чем слова. — О чем ты думаешь?  
— Когда вместо тебя была Джозефина, а мы думали, что ты мертва, я очень скотски повёл себя. И по отношению к тебе, и к Рейвен.

Кларк не слушает, что он говорит дальше, она просто прижимается к нему всем телом, ощущая тепло. Платье, в котором ей посоветовали выйти на церемонию, оказалось слишком для сегодняшней холодной ночи, но Беллами согревает её, как делал много раз.

— Мы стали лучше, как и завещал Монти, — Эко подходит слишком неожиданно, Кларк теряется, быстро отстранившись от Беллами. — Корона? — она желает перевести тему, что угодно, лишь бы не обсуждать это.  
— Габриэль передал власть мне, — пожимает плечами Гриффин, мысленно надеясь, что её красных пылающих щёк не видно. — Поэтому мы никуда не уходим, мы поможем людям расширить границы Санктума. И завтра мы заберём наших людей с Элигия.


	32. Chapter 32

— Ты теперь королева Санктума? — улыбается Рейвен, зайдя в зал. Она не выглядит расстроенной, озабоченной. Она старается быть счастливой.

За столом уже сидят Беллами, Эмори, Эко, Райкер, Эбби и Джексон. Габриэль ушёл с Октавией разгадывать какую-то тайну, о которой Рейвен даже не слышала. Что ж, остаётся пожелать им удачи, что и делает девушка.

— Прости… — Кларк встаёт, идёт к Рейес, тянет к ней руки, хочет обнять? А не слишком много объятий за последнее время? — я не… — Она не хотела? Тогда почему носит корону? Она не думала, что станет лидером Санктумцев? Не думала, что это обидит Рейвен? Ведь она все это затеяла, а лавры достались Кларк? Чего она не хотела?  
— Лучше ты, чем Рассел, — обрывает и выжидающе смотрит, будто ждёт ответа от подруги, та мотает головой. Никому не сказала, хорошо.

Следом за Рейвен заходит Мерфи, молча садится рядом с Эмори, что-то шепчет ей на ухо, та облегчённо выдыхает, но Рейес видит, как мышцы рук напрягаются. Скорее всего, оправдывается за сегодняшнюю ночь. Но Мерфи не изменял, чтобы просить прощения.

— И чего мы собрались? — Рейвен старается не смотреть на Джона с Эмори, делать вид, что ничего не было, но слишком трудно. Слишком трудно скрывать, что они спали вместе на одну кровати, и Рейвен это понравилось.  
— Мы хотим забрать всех наших людей сюда, — Беллами пододвигает к Рейвен вазу с фруктами, замечая, как трясутся руки у неё. И как трясутся у Кларк. Что происходит между ними?  
— Корабль вместит всего сто человек максимум, нужно будет несколько раз забирать их, — Рейвен кусает яблоко, сводит лицо, зубы. Слишком кислое. И никого не волнует, когда они улетали с Земли, корабль вместил абсолютно всех, кто сейчас лежит в криокамерах. — Мы останемся здесь? Места хватит? — никакой депрессии, никаких упаднических настроений, никто ни о чем не должен знать или догадываться.  
— Расширим границы, — Эмори старается говорить ровно, не выдавая ревности. Землянка переводит взгляд на Кларк, ожидая её решения.  
— Поведешь ты, я если что, помогу, — Рейвен слегка улыбается и, взяв ещё одно яблоко, бросает его в руки своей ученицы, та ловит здоровой рукой, слегка улыбаясь. Они снова подруги, хорошо.  
— Я… — она теряется, оглядывается вокруг. Присутствующие молча поглощают еду, даже тот же Райкер, которому, скорее всего, есть что сказать.  
— Ой брось, пора бы уже научится сажать корабль, тебе не пять лет. Скоро даже Мэдди будет это уметь, — Рейвен слегка подаётся вперёд, опираясь на стол, — если только Кларк не против. Ты же не против, чтобы твоя дочь умела управлять кораблём? — на самом же деле, ей страшно. Рейвен хоть и улыбается, делает вид, что ничего не происходит, но ей страшно. Пока есть время, она должна научить как можно больше людей, которым доверяет, пилотировать. Какого черта она забыла это слово?  
— Нужно убедить землян и гагаринцев, что они должны подчиняться Кларк, — замечает Эбби, сделав глоток свежего сока. Впервые она видит столько еды, впервые может наесться до отвала.  
— Это не проблема, скажем, что они живы только благодаря ей, — Мерфи подмигивает Кларк, слегка ухмыляясь. Кажется, что они лучшие друзья. Может и правда ими станут?  
— А у тебя же ранг поднялся! — Рейес смеётся очень искреннее, её смех вызывает улыбку у остальных. — Была принцессой, стала королевой. Вот это я понимаю карьерный рост.  
— Шутишь как Мерфи, — Джексон демонстративно морщится.

Завтрак проходит в шумной компании, Рейвен старается шутить, Кларк рассказывает о том, что они будут делать в ближайшую неделю, Эбби задаёт вопросы, чтобы у дочери была возможность рассмотреть другие варианты. В восемь тринадцать они расходятся. Райкер с Эко идут к щиту, Эбби с Джексоном осматривать оставшееся население Санктума, а Рейвен, Мерфи, Кларк с Беллами и Эмори к кораблю.

***

Кларк будит первую треть людей, читая перед ними вдохновляющую речь, попутно вводя в курс событий. Что произошло на Земле, что на Санктуме, пытаясь подтолкнуть их на мысль, что главная теперь она, но не выходит, тогда Беллами вмешивается в разговор, рассказывая об их приключениях, о том, как Кларк с Рейвен всех спасли.

Рейвен стоит на мостике, глядя на Альфу из космоса, пока все собирают нужные вещи. Как скоро она забудет всё и впадает в состояние беспомощного человека? Она начинает забывать то, что умела, как тогда в лаборатории. Забыла как открыть секретные файлы, забыла как вывести их на экран. Она была когда-то мастером в механике, программировании, да в чем мать его угодно! И это раздражает, бесит, пугает. Но ещё больший шквал эмоций у неё вызывает одна лишь мысль, что для друзей она станет обузой. Нет, не станет. Она знает, что будет делать.

— Тут отличный вид, — Мерфи становится рядом, пытается смотреть в ту же точку, что и Рейес.  
— Из космоса она выглядит дружелюбнее, — Рейвен поджимает губы, отворачиваясь, игнорируя первую фразу парня. Он сказал это же, когда они вдвоём остались на Элигии, а ребята улетели на Землю. Она помнит. Да, луна прекрасна сверху, но не внутри, и все из-за чёртовых людей. Она так и не сказала ничего Мерфи, и, возможно, никогда не сможет. — Спасибо, что не задал лишних вопросов.  
— И это теперь будет входить в привычку? — Джон усмехается, поглядывая на девушку, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Каждую ночь будешь приходить ко мне.  
— Не каждую, — раздражённо. Она сжимает кулак до острой боли, ногти впиваются в кожу, оставляя следы полумесяца. В детстве Рейвен любила наблюдать за ними, за тем, как они пропадают. Ей казалось, что она создаёт у себя на ладони космос, управляя месяцами.

***

Последний раз корабль прибывает на Элигий-4 с главным пилотом Эмори, забирая последних людей. Земляне уже успели обосноваться на Санктуме, даже принялись за работу, строя новые дома. Эмори улыбается, облегчённо выдыхая, когда все проходит успешно. Рейвен кладёт руку на плечо, кивает. На часах где-то восемь вечера. На все они потратили гораздо больше времени, чем планировали.

— Может тебе не стоило лететь с нами? — Рейвен косится на Мерфи, когда они входят на корабль.  
— Хоть какое-то разнообразие получу, — отвечает Джон, — на Санктуме скучно. — врет он очень убедительно.  
— Найди себе увлечение, для тебя это не было никогда проблемой, — Рейвен косится на камеру, на запись Монти.  
— Я нашёл. — Не уточняет кого, какое. Рейвен не хочет задавать вопросы, боится что они последуют и от Мерфи. Врать ему она не умеет, да и он поймёт, что Рейвен обманывает, не первый же день знакомы.

***

Когда часы показывают десять вечера, Эмори садится за штурвал. Кажется что-то не так. Девушка поворачивается, наблюдая за экипажем.

— Где Рейвен с Индрой? — Эмори оглядывает всех, пытаясь найти подругу на корабле. Она должна быть рядом, без неё землянка не сможет ничего.  
— Может собирают вещи, — предполагает Беллами, бродя меж сидениями. Ему не терпится попасть на Санктум, ему не терпится просто жить.  
— Надо найти их, — Кларк выходит с корабля, за ней идет Блейк. — Разделимся. — Сердце бешено бьётся, у неё плохое предчувствие.  
— Я с вами, — Джон отстегивает ремень и быстрыми шагами направляется в отсек с криокапсулами.

***

— Рейвен, стой! — кричит Мерфи, видя девушку за стеклянными дверями. Он бежит к шлюзу, к Индре, дабы убрать её от рычага. Землянка хочет убить Рейвен?

Рейес поднимает глаза, вытягивает руку вперёд, будто это остановит Джона. Знает что нет, но делает это.

— Не дай ему пройти! — голос дрожит, Рейвен не может пошевелиться. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то присутствовал при этом. Кто-то близкий, родной. Рейвен зря дала ложную надежду Кларк?  
— Ты что творишь? — он оказывается слишком близко, слишком близко, чтобы открыть эти чёртовы двери, но Индра не даст это сделать. Она обещала. — Какого черта?  
— Тебя не должно здесь быть, Мерфи, — глаза широко распахнуты, она боится, что Джон может ей помешать. Всё должно быть не так!

_  
— Пожалуйста, — она хватает за руку землянку, падает на колени, — я и так умираю. Мой мозг умирает, совсем скоро я забуду, как меня зовут, я стану неспособным человеком!  
— Почему ты просишь об этом меня? — Индра помогает подняться девушке, искренне недоумевая, почему именно она просит её.  
— Ты сильная, ты сможешь сделать это, — Рейвен кусает нижнюю губу. — Земляне избавлялись от слабых, я слабая! — цепляется за руки, сжимая пальцы на её плечах. — Кроме тебя никто не сможет сделать это._

— Я умираю, Джон. В этот раз ничего не изменить, — не замечает, как называет его по имени, — мой мозг умирает, — Рейвен не знает, как иначе ещё сказать. Она косится на рычаг, на котором лежит рука Индры. Она хочет попрощаться с Мерфи, а землянка это понимает.  
— Это шутка? — сколько раз он слышал эту фразу, а сколько раз это оказывалось неправдой? Ладно, всего один раз. — Может есть лекарства? — Он не верит ей. Рейвен уже говорила это, когда-то давно, но спаслась. Перезапуск мозга, заморозка, смерть. И его не было рядом!  
— Никакие лекарства не помогут, — дышать становится трудно, из-за пелены слез, Рейвен не видит чёткого изображения Джона, все плывёт перед глазами, в которых стоят слезы. — Когда Рассел сделал меня одной из них, он повредил мой мозг, намеренно повредил. — Черт, что ж так сложно говорить с Мерфи, почему так сложно сказать ему правду? — Я начинаю забывать что было со мной пару часов назад, вскоре забуду, кем я была, кем мы были. Я схожу с ума, получая удовольствие от страданий людей. Совсем скоро я стану обузой для вас…  
— Что ты несёшь? — она слышит нескрываемую злость, она видит, как Джон хочет напасть на Индру. — Ты никогда не станешь такой для нас, черт возьми, — искренне. Он не будет считать Рейвен обузой для себя лично. — И в тебе диск… Мы можем тебя воскресить. — как же глупо его звучат слова. Джон далеко не глупый парень, понимает, что она никогда не простит его за это, но не готов потерять единственного дорого человека в этой чёртовой Вселенной.  
— Я боролась с этим, чтобы стать такой же? — она оскорблена, не может говорить нормально, только хрипит, шепчет. В голове все помутнилось, спуталось.  
— А если это будет преступница… — Всё ещё не может отпустить Рейвен, а та немного, но ценит это. В душе появляется огонёк надежды, может не все потеряно. Нет, все. Что их ждёт? Месяц они проживут в мире, а потом? Потом Рейвен начнёт сходить с ума, потеряет некоторые функции организма.  
— Мёрфи, если я сама забуду все, воскрешать будет некого! Диск будет чистым, а человек умрёт зря. На нем сохраняются воспоминания, характер, привычки, возможно внешность. — поднимает голову наверх, останавливая поток слез. Пусть её конец будет такой, без мучений, без страданий.  
— Ты спасла Кларк, нас, неужели нет способа спасти тебя? Мы можем убить это тело, пока ты что-то помнишь, и воскресить вновь.  
— Если ты сделаешь это, я прокляну тебя! — Рейвен закрывает глаза, кивая Индре.

Мерфи бьёт руками по стеклу, пытаясь разбить его. Он не готов принять выбор Рейвен. Они должны тусоваться вместе, орать во все горло песни под окнами каких-нибудь людей в час ночи, а потом выслушивать нотации от Кларк с Беллами.

— Я люблю тебя, Джон, — еле слышно произносит Рейес, отступая назад. Не уверенная, что он услышал, не уверенная в том, что сказала это. — Может мы встретимся вновь. — нет, не встретитесь. Рейвен знает это. Она попадает в ад, Джон будет жить.  
— Не делай этого, мы найдём выход! Вместе! — с надеждой смотрит на Индру, а землянка колеблется.

Девушка, закрывает глаза, не слушая крики Мерфи. Она хотела, чтобы Джон был последним, кого увидит Рейвен, но это жестоко по отношению к нему. Рейес сглатывает, отойдя ближе к стене. Ей страшно, ноги трясутся, руки тоже. Что чувствует человек, когда его выбрасывают без скафандра в открытый космос? Боль? Холод? Сразу ли умирает? В любом случае, это будет лучше, чем медленно умирать.

— Рейвен! — кричит парень, наблюдая за медлительностью Рейес. Она не может дать сигнал Индре, а он не может отпустить её, но и остановить тоже. — Не делай этого, пожалуйста! Ты мне нужна. — глухие удары по стеклу, руки в кровь разбиты.

Рейвен мотает головой, не позволяя её спасти, не позволяя ей помочь. Это её выбор, Мерфи должен принять, но не может, не хочет. Какая она, жизнь без Рейвен? Сколько он себя помнит, Рейес всегда была с ним. Даже в крио находилась рядом. И теперь хочет просто так взять и уйти.

— Я прожила свою жизнь, Джон. Сделай это, — просит Рейвен, вздернув подбородок. Она смахивает слезы с лица, пытается улыбаться. Пусть её запомнят такой — сильной Рейвен, которая улыбается перед смертью. — Будь сильной.

Шлюз открыт.

Она чувствует холод, давление, сжимающее все нутро, нехватку кислорода, пока ещё может видеть, видит Джона, а после все теряется, словно её и вовсе не существовало. Рейвен кажется, что она избавилась от груза, преследовавшего её несколько лет. Последнее, что она может наблюдать — звезды. Она бы хотела коснуться Мерфи перед смертью, прильнуть к его губам, чтобы узнать их вкус, но не сможет сделать это. Она ушла красиво. Красиво прожила свою жизнь, красиво ушла.

Мерфи падает на колени, истошно крича, перекрикивая сирену. Это не должно быть так, все это не должно закончиться самоубийством человека, спасшего всех! Он готов вцепиться Индре в глотку, выбросить следом за Рейвен, но нет. Он проиграет этот бой, он проиграл и так все.

Шлюз закрывается, оставляя Джона наедине с болью. Он больше не видит парящего в космосе тела Рейвен. Не видит ничего, кроме железной коробки. Даже образ Индры становится размытым.

Парень дотрагивается пальцами до стекла, пытаясь так коснуться Рейвен. Она поступила жестоко по отношению к нему. Слишком жестоко. Лучше бы она пристрелила его, лучше бы избила и ломала кости, это было бы не так больно, как сейчас ломает тело Мерфи от той же сука боли. Боль выкручивает руки, бьёт по рёбрам, ломая кости, вырывая сердце из груди.

— Что случилось? — Кларк добегает до них. Её пугает Индра, стоящая возле рычага, её пугает Мерфи, практически лежащий возле дверей. — Где Рейвен? — кажется, случилось что-то плохое, судя по лицам.  
— Она выбросила себя в космос, — Джон не находит в себе силы съязвить, просто говорит ту фразу, которую много лет назад сказала ему Рейвен. Он не находит в себе силы подняться, посмотреть куда-либо ещё, не в силах отвести взгляд от места, где пару секунд назад стояла Рейвен.

Кларк теряется, положив руку на сердце, другой опирается о стенку. Нужно было догадаться, когда они говорили, когда она посадила Эмори за штурвал, а сама наблюдала за ней.

Беллами стоит на мостике, наблюдая за парящим телом Рейвен в космосе. В его голове не может уложиться как такое случилось. Да, болезнь. Но это не повод покидать их. Внутри все сдавливает, становится тяжело дышать. Рейвен больше нет.


	33. Chapter 33

Пройдет несколько месяцев, прежде чем Джордан начнёт разбираться в архивах корабля, дабы найти послание отца. Каждую ночь он думает о папе с мамой, о том, как бы сложилась его жизнь, останься Джордан с ними.

Пройдёт несколько месяцев, прежде чем Кларк с Беллами официально объявят о своих отношениях. Пройдёт несколько месяцев, прежде чем Мерфи сможет простить себя и не просыпаться каждую ночь от кошмара, в котором Рейвен выходит в открытый космос.

С момента самоубийства Рейвен Рейес прошло больше полугода, Санктум вырос, прибавилось население, ну вернее должно. Кларк старалась править мудро, тем более когда в ней была мудрость всех Хэд. Беллами помогал как мог, хотя большую часть времени проводил с собаками, тренировал их. Они оказались очень милыми и преданными животными, что радовало Блейка.

— Опять напился, — Эко кивает на Джона, в руках которого стакан с тёмной жидкостью. Она не осуждает, нет. Знает, через какой ад пришлось пройти Мерфи, как докатился до такой жизни.

Эмори лишь пожимает плечами на фразы подруги, не может повлиять. Да и что было бы с ней самой, если бы Рейвен на её глазах выбросилась в космос?

***

Тёплое весеннее утро началось без дождей, как это было два месяца подряд. Нет. На улицах Санктума ярко светило Солнце, да и день сам обещал быть тёплым, судя по показателям Райкера, уже было плюс пятнадцать в шесть утра.

Обычный завтрак, на котором почти никого нет. Только Кларк да Беллами с Мэдди. Эко гуляет где-то по лесам, возможно, навещает Октавию с Габриэлем, предпочтившим жить в лесу, а не общиной; Эмори где-то в мастерской, скорее всего чинит один из мотоциклов, Райкер помогает ей с этим; Мерфи спит до обеда, потому что Беллами сегодня утром провожал его до комнаты; Эбби кажется нашла лекарство от рака и пробует сейчас на мышах; Джексон занят заготовками, пристрастился к кулинарии, что не день, то новое блюдо. Ну, а чем ещё заниматься, когда ресурсов хоть завались?

— Мне нужно навестить Октавию. — Мэдди ковыряет вилкой нечто, похожее на салат.  
— Зачем? — Кларк слегка прищуривается, чувствует, что дочь возможно врет или что-то недоговаривает.  
— Она обещала показать мне пару приёмов рукопашного, — Мэдди отводит взгляд, смотрит на Беллами, чтобы убедил Кларк отпустить её. — Я возьму мотоцикл?  
— Тебя сопроводит Гайя, — кивает Гриффин.

Первое время было трудно справиться с чувством вины, с болью. Её будто избивали самыми изощренными способами, вырывая органы из тела. Первые недели Кларк преследовала мысль, что Рейвен умерла из-за неё. Может это и было правдой? По ночам, когда никто не видел, она пересматривала фотографии подруги с Джозефиной. Они были счастливыми, казались влюблённой парой. Кларк прижимала фотографию к себе, тихо плача в подушку, так и засыпая. Первое время было тяжело смотреть в глаза Мерфи или Эко с Беллами и Эмори. Ей казалось, что они обвиняют Кларк в том, что произошло, но нет. Как-то поздно вечером, Беллами пришёл к ней, они долго разговаривали. И на утро стало легче. Немного. Немногим позже, когда Эмори удалось пробраться во дворец незамеченной, она позвала с собой Кларк. Ребята сделали что-то вроде кладбища, где похоронили Кейна и ещё нескольких людей, погибших той ночью, когда Рейвен с Кларк и детьми Габриэля входили в Санктум. Рядом с могилой Кейна стоял крест. И фотография Рейвен с табличкой её имени. Возле неё лежали несколько цветов. Да, пусть Рейвен сейчас где-то в космосе, друзья сохранят память о ней.

Кларк поправляет воротник Мэдди, надевает на неё шлем, несмотря на выражение девочки «я уже взрослая».

— Я сама поведу! Мне уже не семь лет! — мнимая злоба, все ради того, чтобы убедить Кларк.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает девушка, — если что-то Гайе не понравится, передашь управление ей, — Кларк улыбается хранительнице, — только не пропадай как в прошлый раз, на неделю.  
— Хоуп такая милая, с ней время летит незаметно.  
— Охотно верю.

Гайя садится на заднее сиденье, цепляясь за Мэдди. Девочка даёт газу, и они скрываются в глубинах леса. Кларк стоит, наблюдая за ними.

— Вот ты где, — Джордан хватает Гриффин за руку и тянет в сторону корабля, — только тебя и ждём.  
— Что такое? — Кларк хмурит брови, а воображение рисует ей самые ужасные картины.  
— Сейчас увидишь.

***

— Если вы смотрите это видео, значит болезнь не зашла дальше, и я умерла в здравом уме, — Рейвен быстро смахивает слезы с лица, выдавливает из себя улыбку. Позади неё никого нет, так когда она успела записать видео? — Что ж, поступить так, как я, — она не смотрит в камеру, она смотрит куда-то на стену, а руки дрожат, — было ужасно по отношению к вам, к моей семье. Вы — моя семья, а в каждой семье бывают разногласия, недомолвки. Я не знаю сколько раз я попросила у вас прощения, сколько раз я проклинала себя за это. Предать вас — было худшим решением в моей жизни. Да, я пыталась спасти Кларк, но… Но что было бы, если бы я все рассказала? Вас бы не пытали, не избили. — А я бы не умерла. Она шепчет, словно не верит в то, что произошло. — Всё навалилось на меня, а я не смогла принять эту правду. Мы все любим жизнь, мы все не хотим умирать, я тоже не хочу, но жить так… Перезапуск мозга не поможет, да и вообще ничего не поможет, — грудь заметно подымается, Рейвен закрывает глаза, — не воскрешайте меня, не надо, я не хочу жить в чужом теле. Быть обузой для вас — меньшее, что я хочу в этой жизни. Самоубийцы попадают в ад, но я была в аду. Он здесь, на Санктуме, на Земле. Всё пошло по наклонной после Али, абсолютно все. Моя жизнь, устройство Земли, общество. Мы совершали много плохих поступков ради выживания, а люди до первого апокалипсиса просто жили. — Она смотрит прямо в камеру, не скрывая слез, — я люблю вас, ребята. Мы были хорошими, у нас получалось жить в мире, мы можем это, значит не все потеряно, Джаспер был неправ, беды не от нас. Надеюсь мы не встретимся вновь, потому что вы должны прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, родить много-много детишек, дать понять им какого жить в мире, в любви и просто жить, иногда рассказывая сказки о наших приключениях. Научите их любить жизнь, не позволяйте думать о смерти, теперь будущее в ваших руках.

Запись прерывается.

Беллами сжимает руку Кларк, чувствуя как она дрожит. Всё слишком тяжело. Кларк водит глазами по записи, по бледному лицу Рейвен. Это было не спонтанно, это было обдумано. Эмори, умеющая пилотировать — часть плана.

— Она все ещё чувствует вину, — Мерфи кусает губу, глаза начинает щипать, а на месте, где должно быть сердце, образуется дыра, которую не заклеить пластырем, не зашить. Она ушла, оставив после себя пустоту.  
— Мы будем сильными. Ради неё, — Кларк быстро смахивает слезы, сжимая руку Беллами в своей. Она не позволит больше умереть кому-нибудь.

Все постепенно начинают расходиться. Первой выбежала Эмори. В последнее время их отношения с Мерфи сошли на «нет», и Джон остался без поддержки. Беллами пару раз пытался поговорить с парнем, когда он был трезвым, но ни слова не удалось вытянуть. Последняя попытка вообще закончилась вазой, брошенной в голову Блейку, и фразой «иди нахуй, Беллами, мне не нужна поддержка». Когда выходит Мерфи, Кларк идёт за ним.

— Она любила тебя, — Джон останавливается, поворачивает голову, будто не верит.

Он несколько раз кивает, смотря куда-то в сторону, кусая губу, тело трясёт после произошедшего. Сможет ли он оправиться после такого? Смогут ли они все? А самое главное — поступит ли Джон также, как поступил Габриэль — убьёт невинного человека, чтобы вернуть Рейвен? Да и как? Её тело уже где-то далеко отсюда, диск не достанешь, не вживишь в голову к кому-то.

— Я знаю, — шепчет парень, сжимая руки. Он со всей силы ударяет кулаком по стене, следует ещё удар и ещё. Все как в тумане, даже ощущения боли приходят не сразу, Джон будто под воздействием анестезии. — Только это хотела сказать?! — смотрит сквозь неё. Нет чувства ненависти или ещё какого-то к Кларк, он ненавидит лишь себя. Нужно было плюнуть на желание Рейвен, потом бы переубедил, и не дать ей выйти в открытый космос.  
— Нет, — Кларк дожидается, когда Джон прекратит наносит себе увечья.  
— Так говори, ну же. — бесится он. Ему также плохо, как тогда, возле шлюза. Он не помнит, как оказался на корабле, как оказался на Санктуме. Та неделя выпала из его памяти, словно её и не было. Семь дней он смотрел в одну точку, не шевелясь. Посылал всех далеко, бросал в них предметы. Но это уже было после. Семь дней он потратил на то, чтобы осознать произошедшее. — Хочешь обвинить меня? Хочешь сказать, что у меня был шанс это остановить?  
— Не поступай также, Джон. Ты хороший человек…  
— Сама веришь в это?

Кларк остаётся стоять в одиночестве, смотрит вслед уходящему Мерфи. Слишком много навалилось на них, всего слишком, но теперь они могут жить, как просила Рейвен. Но какой ценой? Монти, Харпер, Рейвен, Кейн, Миллер, Майлз. А сколько умерло на Земле? В бункере? На Ковчеге? Не сосчитать. В горе Везер? В Высшее пламя? Они не имеют право сдаться!

Кларк закрывает глаза, позволяя себе дать слабину. Война закончена, она имеет право оплакивать подругу, умершую из-за неё. Стоило ли это того? Стоило ли воскрешать Кларк такой ценой?

— Им нужен лидер, Кларк, — Рейвен сжимает ладонь подруги, едва улыбается, опуская голову вниз, пряди волос закрывают её лицо, что Кларк невольно прикасается к ним.  
— Им? — удивляется Гриффин, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Рейвен, — ты сбрасываешь себя со счетов?  
— Да. Без меня они справятся, но не без тебя. Обещай мне, что будешь выживать каждый раз, когда тебя захотят убить, выживать назло всем и никогда не опускать руки, обещай что будешь сильной, что будешь заботиться о наших друзьях, без тебя они пропадут.  
— Обещаю, — Кларк кладёт руку на шею Рейвен. Если бы она знала, что это последняя их встреча, Кларк бы не отпустила подругу, заперла бы в комнате, попыталась переубедить подругу.

Беллами прижимает Кларк к себе, а та хватает его за футболку, сжимая в своей руке. Поток слез вырывается наружу. Блейк гладит девушку на волосам, по спине, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Они так и остаются стоять в коридоре: Беллами, крепко прижимающий к себе плачущую Кларк.

— Больше никто не умрёт, вместе мы не позволим. Ради Харпер, ради Монти, ради Рейвен. — слова действуют получше успокоительного.  
— Вместе? — повторяет Гриффин, и этого достаточно. Достаточно одного «вместе», чтобы вернуться к прежнему состоянию.  
— Вместе.


	34. Chapter 34

Когда шум праздника на улице стихает, а народ расходится по домам, выключая свет, Джон прокрадывается во дворец через открытое окно. Когда-то в этой спальне жила Рейвен, здесь все также, как и было. Мерфи проводит пальцем по пыльной поверхности стола, садится на кровать. Ему кажется, что она пахнет Рейвен. На столе стоит фотография в рамке — она с Джозефиной, обе счастливые, живые. Джон подходит к столу, берет фото в руки, тихо всхлипывая. Неконтролируемый поток слез вырывается наружу, а Мерфи не стыдится этого. Никто не смеет осуждать его за это, никто не знает, что пришлось пережить ему, с чем приходится жить. В ночном кошмаре он видит снова и снова Рейвен, выходящую в космос. Индра попыталась поговорить с ним, но все оказалось без толку, разговор заканчивался угрозами убийства землянки, а Индра стойко принимала все нападки со стороны Мерфи, искренне жалея, что помогла Рейвен.

— Мне сказали, ты здесь, — Кларк осторожно приоткрывает дверь, завязывая пояс халата туже.  
— Я скучаю по ней, — что-то сдавливает горло, всаживая тысячу мечей в грудь. Боль разрывает внутренности, издевается над ним.  
— Я тоже, — Кларк кладёт руку на спину мужчине, забирая фотографию и ставя её на место. Они так нормально и не поговорили, она знает примерно что чувствует Мерфи, потому что ощущает тоже самое. Чувство вины, преследующее каждый день.  
— Пойдём со мной, — Джон хватает её за руку и тянет к выходу.

Они идут больше двадцати минут. Джон — в футболке и джинсах, а Кларк — в халате и тапочках, от чего ступни начинают болеть, слишком много камней, веток на их пути. Кажется, что завтра она еле сможет встать с кровати и будет просить Беллами носить на руках по Санктуму.

— Куда мы идём?  
— Скоро узнаешь.

Вскоре показывается небольшой освещенный люк, видимо Мерфи специально оставил фонарик возле этого места.

— Ты это? — Кларк спускается вниз. Её внимание приковывает к себе девушка со светлыми волосами, но чертами лица очень похожа на Рейвен.  
— Эмили, — отвечает она, вытерев нос рукой. Кларк замечает опухшее лицо, красные глаза.

Гриффин присаживается на корточки, разглядывая рваную одежду, из-под которой видно синяки на теле. Кларк оборачивается, презрительно смотря на Джона.

— Она хотела покончить с собой, — спешит оправдаться Мерфи, подняв руки. — Расскажешь почему?

Кларк хмурит брови, она помнит эту девушку! Они забирали её с Элигия, преступница, попытавшаяся устроить революцию. И так похожа на Рейвен. Все сливается в одну навязчивую мысль, преследовавшую Кларк на протяжении двух с половиной лет.

— Я не обязана говорить! — Эмили резко поднимается на ноги, бросаясь на Мерфи, — зачем ты меня спас?! — Почти удаётся ударить его.

Джон перехватывает руки девушки, не обращая внимания на крики и рыдания, кивает Кларк. Глубокий вдох, Кларк никогда не делала это. Один удар, и Эмили теряет сознание, а Кларк потирает ушибленное ребро ладони.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — Мерфи с нежностью смотрит на лицо, проводя по щеке указательным пальцем, видя в ней Рейвен. — Кларк, она хочет покончить с собой, а мы не можем жить без Рейвен.

Кларк чувствует, как руки начинает трясти. Она чётко помнит каждое слово в послании, несколько сотен раз пересматривала за эти два года. Каждое утро, каждую ночь перед сном, мысленно прося прощения.

— Два с половиной года прошло, у нас нет её диска, тело где-то в космосе, — сожаление и тоска чётко слышатся в её голосе. Что такое жизнь политического преступника в сравнении с жизнью Рейвен? Кларк быстро отбрасывает эти навязчивые мысли. Но она самоубийца! А Рейвен просила не воскрешать её. Кларк уважает желание подруги, но она в долгу перед ней. Все становится слишком сложно, но легко решаемо.  
— Это не проблема, Джозефина рассказывала мне о маячках в дисках. Габриэль отключил свой, чтобы его не нашли, но Рейвен… Она не знала про них. — тяжело плюнуть на желание подруги. Очень тяжело.

Кларк кусает внутреннюю часть губы. А казалось все проще. Сколько Мерфи выжидал? Или так совпало? Или их тайные сокровенные желания сходятся? Вернуть Рейвен любыми путями.

— Она все равно уже труп, так или иначе покончит с собой.  
— Чем мы лучше Рассела?  
— Мы не убиваем эту девушку, она сама себя убьёт. Разочаровалась в жизни, такое бывает! Мы положим её в крио, пока не найдём тело Рейвен!

Кларк кладёт руку на грудь, чувствуя ком, подступающий к горлу. Их ждёт путешествие… Но она ведёт себя эгоистично, неправильно, сама оказалась на месте этих несчастных, чьи тела они крали, сама была жертвой. Она откажется от этой идеи. Это безумие, это неправильно.

— Кто нам поможет? — но слова сами вылетают прежде, чем Кларк успевает обдумать их.  
— Кто-то из оставшихся в живых Первородных, но Габриэль откажется, — Мерфи кладёт Эмили на пол, заправляя прядь волос ей за ухо.  
— Мы можем найти старые записи с опытов, если Рейвен их не стёрла, — Кларк сжимает кулаки до острой боли. Она дрожит то ли от холода, то ли от нервов. — Начнём завтра.  
— Сегодня. Сегодня нам нужно спрятать её в криокамере, чтобы тело не постарело, — Кларк пугает отношение Джона.

Эмили ещё живой человек, а он… Он расценивает её как сосуд, как новое тело Рейвен. Относится как к вещи, как к куску мяса.

«А если бы Беллами так сделал, ты бы на что пошла?» — шепчет голос в недрах сознания.

— Тогда неси её к кораблю, я схожу за Эмори, — и ещё больше пугает то, как быстро Кларк похоронила эту несчастную. У неё была серьёзная причина перестать хотеть жить, но какая?

Они даже не попытались спасти её. Не попытались спасти Рейвен, не попытались спасти Эмили.

— То, что мы делаем, правильно. Возвращаем к жизни человека, который не заслуживал смерти.  
— _Твой бой не окончен_ , — шепчет на языке землян Кларк, касаясь волос девушки.

Все идёт по кругу. Рассел воскресил того, кого любил. Они с Мерфи делают тоже самое. Теперь Лайтборн не кажется таким ужасным. На что не пойдёшь ради тех, кого любишь.

 _Любовь — это слабость._ И они слабы сейчас, идут на поводу своих желаний и чувств.


End file.
